


My So-Called Life

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: It just took one seemingly harmless school project to change the lives of twelve random, normal teenagers from different backgrounds forever. And fashion-enthusiast Kurt Hummel was one of them.You think life is hard? Try living a double life as a celebrated superhero AND as a bullied highschooler, now that's hard.Seriously, why didn’t he just ditch school that fateful day?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, past Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson - Relationship
Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798681
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I have been binge watching a bunch of superhero series such as Batwoman, Supergirl, Runaways etc.
> 
> And now, I'm super inspired for a superhero-fic xD
> 
> This is an AU, that means no glee club (yet).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt Hummel hated highschool. He hated the jocks who dumped him into dumpsters day by day. He hated those dumb popular kids that _slushied_ him every freaking day. What the verb "to slushie someone" was supposed to mean?

Well, actually, you don't want to know.

People, most likely unpopular and uncool kids, got splashed right into the face with freezing cold, colored slushies from the new slushie machine McKinley High got from a sponsor. And of course, Kurt was a popular target.

Kurt swore, it was like to get bitch-slapped by an iceberg. What made matters worse was that the slush made his designer clothes dirty as hell, and he needed hours to make them clean. _If_ he could make them clean.

Seriously, what was his dad thinking when they moved from Columbus to this hellhole of a town in his freshman year?

Because he didn't like Lima.

No, that was underrated. He _loathed_ it with every fiber of his heart.

That hick town couldn't be compared to the capital city of Ohio. Yes, Columbus wasn't perfect, either, but at least, he could do whatever he wanted, and nobody would care.

In Columbus, nobody cared whether he wore flamboyant clothes or had non-masculine hobbies such as designing or reading the _Vogue_.

In Columbus, he could be out and proud, and nobody would even blink (Okay, a few ignorant idiots, but that's maybe one in one thousand, or so Kurt thought.)

When he and his dad moved to Lima two years ago, Kurt had decided that he wouldn't hide who he was, no matter the consequences. He was aware that Lima wasn't the most gay-friendly city, but he didn't know how bad it really was.

Actually, he didn't officially come out in school, but his schoolmates weren't dumb. They were able to do the math. His behavior, the clothes he wore, and his hobbies spoke volumes. That's what made him a loved target for bullying.

But Kurt was determined to finish highschool, no matter how cruel people were. He would leave Lima right after he graduated, become a famous Broadway star or/and fashion designer and NEVER ever look back again.  
And he wouldn't allow that those Neanderthals brought him down. He was destined for more; Kurt could feel it.

But until it would happen, he needed to hold on although it got harder day by day.

Even if it meant that he would go through his high school years as a lone fighter. If the kids at his school couldn't accept him how he was, then it was too bad for them. But they would regret it after he became famous and rich, and they were forced to work for him.

That's what Kurt was telling himself for two years now. In the meantime, he was almost seventeen and a junior at McKinley.  
With his head held high, he was marching down the hallways to the gym of his school. Principal Figgins had announced that there would be an obligatory assembly for all students in a few minutes.

He rolled his eyes when Santana Lopez, one of the popular cheerios, eyed his clothes and laughed at him.

David Karofsky, one of the jocks, pushed him into the lockers, and Kurt groaned inwardly, gritting his teeth. Finn Hudson, quarterback of his team, threw him an apologetic glance before he and Karofsky went to the hall. Kurt wondered on which side Hudson was. If he didn't like all the bullying, why did he even support Karofsky?

Sadly, things like these had become normal for Kurt. People were doing that all the time since he moved to Lima. Sighing, Kurt entered the gymnasium, sitting down at the last row.

This was just a normal, Back-To-School day at McKinley. This schoolyear was just going to be like all the other years. It was going to suck, Kurt knew it. And it was going to be boring as hell.

You see, the bullying wasn't the only thing Kurt disliked in his life. It was also the emptiness, the colorlessness and the monotony. He just had a feeling that life didn't hold anything exciting in store for him.

But boy, Kurt had no idea how wrong he was at this moment.

This term was the beginning of something extraordinary. The beginning of something great. And it all was about to start with this seemingly unimportant assembly.

…

"Students of McKinley, I hope you enjoyed your holidays…"

Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray, who was sitting in front of Kurt, yawned exaggeratedly loud and stretched her arms, bored. Kurt rolled his eyes. He hated his schoolmates. Actually, he wanted to listen to what his principal was saying. But it was impossible if those dumb Barbie-girls in front of him were distracting.

"… William McKinley Highschool also wants to contribute to the environment protection. That's why the teachers and I made a plan over the school holidays. As from now, we are going to separate trash, use recyclable plastic in the cafeteria and use LED lamps in the entire building…"

"Boring!", Santana next to Quinn complained. A blonde next to her, Brittany Pierce, was giggling. Kurt groaned inwardly. Was he the only sane person in this madhouse of a school? He wished he could go home now, turn on music and sew his new outfits.

Maybe he didn't even need school.

He could drop out and start his own fashion empire out of nothing. Kurt had already thought about that possibility, but Burt wasn't so thrilled. In his opinion, school was not only important for his education. According to his dad, people also learned how to deal with daily problems in school, and also found friends for life.  
Kurt really doubted it after having spent two years in this hell.

"…There will also be projects for groups of students supervised by teachers.", Figgins just said.

"Can we at least pick our own team members?", Quinn cut him off.

Kurt hoped Figgins wouldn't allow it. In gym classes, he was always the last one that got picked by the team captains, not because he was not sporty or something, but because he was the least popular kid with no friends.

Well, after Rachel Berry, one of his schoolmates. But Rachel didn't seem to care that much. And to be honest, Kurt understood why people didn't like that girl. She was talking way too much, obsessed with becoming a Broadway-Star, self-absorbed as hell and convinced she was the most talented singer in the world. It was unbearable to be in the same room as her.

Back to the initial topic: Kurt always found it humiliating to get picked last, showing that nobody cared about him. And it kind of hurt. So, he prayed to the god he didn't believe in he wouldn't allow the students to pick their team members themselves.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but the teachers and I already made teams. We arranged them randomly because we want to give the students the opportunity to get to know other schoolmates. Who knows, maybe there will be new friendships."

Kurt rolled his eyes because of Principal Figgins' naivety. This was not a television show were people befriend because of a dumb school project. This was real life.

"The lists with the teams and their assignments are hanging outside. The teams have ten to twelve members each so that you can finish your assignment earlier. Switching places with other teams is not allowed. The supervisor-teachers are going to check how you did your assignment. If you did it well, you will get extra credits."

Kurt looked up. Extra credits? That sounded not bad.

When Figgins dismissed his students, they all stormed out of the gym to check the lists.  
Everyone but Kurt.

He didn't even care who was going to be in his group, to be honest. If he was lucky, he would be in a group with other losers like him.

But hopefully not with annoying Rachel Berry.

"Hell, yeah! Quinn, Britt, Puck, Chang, Finnessa, Trout mouth and I are in the same group!", Santana just cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Kurt smirked. He felt sorry for the poor other wimps that are going to be in the group with these three annoying cheerios and four dumb jocks.

He waited until the mob of people in front of the pinboard was gone until he checked his name on the lists. He needed to search for a while until he found it.

**_Group 27_ **

**_Group supervisor: Emma Pillsbury_ **

**_Task: Cleaning the Winfield-Forest (Pick up all the trash and throw them into the right container)_ **

_Finn Hudson_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Michael Chang_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Kurt E. Hummel_

_Santana M. Lopez_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Rachel B. Berry_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_Samuel Evans_

_L. Quinn Fabray_

_Arthur Abrams_

Kurt paled. He really didn't see that coming.

He was in a group with the jocks that threw him in the dumpster, day by day.  
He was in a group with the three leaders of the cheerios that made fun of him every day.  
He was in a group with annoying Rachel Berry whom he hated even more than the cheerios and all the jocks together.

 _He_ was among the poor wimps he made fun of some minutes ago. And he was forced to spend time with the most superficial kids in school to get a better grade.

Now, it was official: Kurt Hummel hated his life.

…

"Where are we driving, dad?", Kurt asked his father when they sat in the car this evening. Until now, his dad didn't want to tell him. He only told him to dress up chic.

"You are going to like it, kiddo. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend."

"That ominous woman you are dating for one and a half years, now?", Kurt asked curiously. Since they had moved to Lima, Burt was dating someone, and Kurt expected he would end that relationship after some time, but he never did.

"Exactly. I want you to get to know her. And her son."

"She has a son?", Kurt asked, eyebrows cocked. "Do I know him?"

Burt smiled nervously when they got out of the car. "Maybe. And please be nice to him later, bud, can you do me that favor?"

Kurt wondered why his dad was so nervous all of a sudden. He was about to ask when a brown-haired woman was walking towards them with open arms.

"Burt! Nice to see you again", She smiled, kissing Burt on the cheek. She turned to Kurt.

"You have to be Kurt. Nice to finally meet you in person", she said warmly, giving him her hand to shake it. Kurt forced himself to smile at her. She seemed to be nice.

The woman turned around. "Where is my boy? He was behind me a couple of seconds ago, I swear."

A tall boy appeared behind her, staring at his phone. When he looked up, his face fell.

"You?", Kurt blurted out, looking at Finn Hudson.

"You know each other?", Burt asked, surprised.

"Yes, sadly", Kurt mumbled.

Finn's eyes widened when realization dawned on him. Kurt wondered whether he was always so slow.

Finn didn't look happy. Neither did Kurt.

"Shall we enter? Breadstixx has the best pasta in Lima", Carole gushed, oblivious to (or purposely ignoring) the boys' lacking enthusiasm.

Burt hummed, delighted. "Sounds great."

Kurt rolled his eyes and his dad threw him a pleading glance before they entered.

…

Kurt stared down his spinach and cheese tortellini, listening to Burt and Carole laughing about something. Finn was about to eat his hamburger without looking up from his food, cocktail sauce was on his chin.

Since they had sat down at the table, Finn hadn't said a single word. Kurt was glad anyway, he wouldn't be sure whether he would be able to have a nice, civilized conversation with that Neanderthal.

Burt cleared his throat and Kurt looked up.

"Boys, Carole and I…we need to tell you something." He took Carole's hand, squeezing it. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Burt and I have been in a relationship for one and a half years now, and …"

"You are breaking up?", Finn asked, looking hopeful. Kurt's eyes lit up. That would be perfect. He wasn't so keen on spending more time with Finn Hudson, the dumbest human being on this planet.

Burt looked at them, confused. "No. It's the opposite, actually. We discussed a lot and we arrived at the decision that we are ready to take the next step."

"Which is?", Kurt asked, hoping he wasn't about to say what he thought it was.

"We are going to move in together", Carole beamed. Kurt's face fell. So did Finn's.

"I have even found a nice house near your school. You two will even get your own rooms, so don't worry about that", Burt smiled, showing them photos of the house on his phone. "We even have a big backyard where you and I can play football, Finn."

Finn looked up. "Really?"

"I used to be in the football team in high school. But I have to warn you, I'm out of practice after more than twenty years. Which team is your favorite, by the way? I always root for the…"

This topic seemed to break the ice for Finn. Ten minutes later, he was engrossed in a conversation about football with Burt.

Kurt on the other hand still needed to process the information in his head.  
Moving in with Finn Hudson in the same house?  
One of those brainless jocks?

_No way._

He got up quickly. "Excuse me. This is just…too much", he murmured, storming to the toilet. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. Why was his dad doing this to him? He and his dad had been a great team all the years, a dynamic duo.

Now, he wanted to change that because he fell in love. With the mother of one of his bullies.

His life sucked.

But then, he needed to think about his dad. How sad he had been after Kurt's mom died when he was eight. It had been a hard time for the both of them. This evening, it was the first time he had seen his dad really happy.

Kurt gritted his teeth. His behavior had been selfish. He should be happy his dad found love again instead of whining.

His dad was an awesome man. Burt didn't even blink when he came out to him in his sophomore year, saying that he knew it since Kurt had been three. His dad deserved to be happy again, and he had no right not to allow it.

Even if it meant to share a bathroom with one of the jocks.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt left the toilet. Who knew, maybe they would break up after they realized they couldn't live together. He could still hope.

"Sorry for my behavior. I just needed to…process everything", Kurt mumbled when he sat back down.

"It's okay, sweetie.", Carole said. "We shouldn't have surprised you like that. But as compensation, you can choose your room before Finn."

"Hey!", Finn complained, but pressed his lips together after Carole had thrown him a stern glance.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Well, at least something.

...

"As the self-proclaimed leader of this group…"

"Hold up: Who says that you are going to be the leader, Manhands?", Santana cut off Rachel.

Rachel craned her chin, sullen. "I say it. Because I'm born to be a leader."

"You are just a self-absorbed, untalented bitch that has no life. By the way: your YouTube videos suck", Quinn said, annoyed.

Rachel stomped her foot. "That's not true! I am Rachel Barbra Berry, the next Barbra Streisand. And you will regret what you have said in some years if my fabulous face will be on the cover of _Forbes_."

Quinn just snorted. "In your dreams, Berry. With that monstrosity of a nose, you won't even make it to the cover of Lima's daily press. And they are for free."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Now, the group of twelve was in the _Winfield forest_ with trash bags in their hands. Only a couple of minutes had passed since they had met at the forest and he already wanted to leave again.

It was a warm September afternoon, and Kurt would rather spend it at home in his basement and design new clothes. Or watch _Project Runway_.

But no, he needed to pick up trash people had dumped in the forest. With schoolmates he hated the most.

"Why do we even have to do it? I'm no garbage man. I want to drive home and play _Minecraft_ ", Noah "Puck" Puckerman complained. He was besties with Finn and one of the jocks that bullied him, therefore fulfilling all the qualifications to be on top of the list of people Kurt couldn't stand.

"Listen, white boy", Mercedes Jones, an African American girl, hissed, stomping over to him, hands on her hips. " I hate at least sixty percent of all the people here, and I would rather do other things too, now." Kurt looked up, surprised. Maybe that Mercedes girl could be a possible ally. He thought exactly the same.

"But I want those freaking credits. If you leave now and I get an F, I will make sure you are gonna regret it." Kurt grinned at Mercedes. She smiled back. He really started to like that girl.

Puck defensively lifted his hands. "Okay, okay. No reason to be so feisty."

Rachel clapped her hands. "Everyone! Look, I have a plan. Will you please listen to me?", she shouted, but was ignored. Finn went over to her. "Guys, would you shut up? It's kind of unfair you don't even give her a chance", he shouted.

Everyone turned their heads. Rachel beamed at Finn, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Finn."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow. Did Rachel… _like_ Finn?

Well, gross.

"We need to clean up the forest section by section, and carefully. Ms. Pillsbury will control it tomorrow, and the forest needs to look _perfect._ I have a map with the different sections of the forest, and I marked them with different colors. I would suggest we start with the north, okay?" Rachel said, looking at her teammates.

Arthur "Artie" Abrams, a nerdy boy in a wheelchair, nodded. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea. But we can split up, and groups of three people could tidy up each section, that would be faster."

Rachel immediately grabbed Finn's arm. "I'm in a group with Finn", she decided.

"Hell no", Quinn complained, grabbing Finn's other arm. "He is _my_ ex-boyfriend; he is in my team!"

"Both of you can be in a group with Frankenteen", Santana said, rolling her eyes. She took Brittany by the hand. "You are going to be with me, Britts."

In the end, Quinn, Rachel and Finn went to the north, Puck, Mike and Sam to the east, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes to the south and Tina, Artie and Kurt to the west.

Two hours later, Kurt looked into the trash bag Artie was holding in his hands. They had found beer cans, plastic bags, bottles, old magazines and even some bras.

"Gosh, some people are dirtier than pigs", Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian girl with goth vibes, complained after they had met at their meeting point at a giant oak two and a half hours later.

"We even found a TV", Michael "Mike" Chang frowned. He didn't say as much as his jock-peers (probably because his IQ was way higher than theirs, because other than the other jocks, he was a straight-A student) and he never contributed whenever his friends bullied someone. That's why Kurt didn't hate him that much. "Incredible how people use this place as a giant trashcan."

Rachel checked her watch. "Great, we are done. It's late, I think we can leave now."

Santana put her hands on her hips. "Aww, is Manhands afraid of the dark? Or doesn't she want to stay up until late in the evening? It's only eight pm."

Quinn groaned. "But she has a point. I also want to leave, get rid of this digusting stuff and return to my warm home."

Puck cocked his eyebrows, smirking naughtily. "Well, I could think of another way to warm up your body…" He fist-bumped with Finn, but Quinn smacked him on his head, annoyed.

"Do boys only think about sex?", Mercedes next to Kurt asked, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't", he murmured. Mercedes laughed. "At least one reasonable guy. By the way, I love your style, white boy. It's so unique."

"Thank you. Even if we have to pick up trash, I need to make a fashion statement", Kurt answered, smiling. He liked Mercedes more and more. Maybe he could ask her whether they could spend their breaks together or something, talking about fashion.  
Although he already got used to his highschool life as a lone fighter, it would be nice to see at least one person at school smiling at him.

"I think the forest looks more or less clean, now. I just hope people won't make it dirty until tomorrow.", Artie thought out loud, trying to navigate his wheelchair through the woods.

Mike wanted to turn around and waved at his schoolmates. "See you tomorrow in school."

"Hopefully not", Santana muttered. "I don't want to hang out with some of the losers here ever again."

"Who are you calling a loser, wannabe-JLo?", Mercedes asked, feisty. She stepped closer to the Latina, balling her fists.

Santana just snorted, unimpressed. "Come on, Aretha. Bite me!"

"Girls, girls, stop it!", Samuel "Sam" Evans, a blond jock, intervened, stepping between Santana and Mercedes. Kurt wondered whether he had ever seen him at school. Was he new or something? First, Kurt thought he was gay, but the way he had been checking out the girls' asses while picking up trash was speaking volumes. Too bad, Sam seemed to be nicer than the other jocks.

"Just let it be, okay? She is not worth it", Sam just said to Mercedes. Groaning, she looked away from Santana.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. Spending time with you guys is not good for my coolness factor." With that, Quinn turned around, wanting to leave.

Kurt followed suit. He needed time for his skincare-routine before going to bed. "Finn, are you coming? Or else, I will drive without you, and you have to walk all the way back home", he shouted.

Finn grimaced.

"How is it, sharing a house with the princess? Does he spread glitter everywhere?", Puck asked him, smirking.

"I heard that, Hockey-Puck", Kurt said angrily. "And I'm gonna leave you here in the woods, Hudson. The bears can have you as their dinner for all I care."

Finn looked scared all of a sudden. "B…B…Bears ? Dude, you didn't tell me there are bears here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bye, Finn." He turned on his heel and wanted to walk to the parking.

"Guys wait!", Sam suddenly shouted. "Do you see that thing at the sky? It looks like a…shooting star!"

The teens halted in their tracks. Kurt also turned around, following Sam's gaze. Indeed, there was something bright in the skyline.

"Can we make a wish?", Brittany asked excitedly. "I wish for ten tons of cotton candy. And Lord Tubbington shall get his own mansion."

Santana next to her laughed. "You don't say wishes out loud, Britt. And you need to close your eyes. Look, I will show you." She closed her eyes, thinking about something.

Although Kurt didn't believe in this stuff, he also closed his eyes.

 _I wish for something great_ _to happen for once in my life_.

But he really doubted his wish would come true. He wasn't that naïve.

"Hold up, guys. Is it normal that this thing flies to our direction?", Tina asked, squinting at the shooting star.

She was right. That thing came closer. And closer.

Kurt eyes widened. He had seen this before. In the documentaries his dad liked to watch.  
"That's no shooting star. It's a METEORITE!", he screamed shrilly.

Finn cocked his head to the side, confused. "And what does that mean?"

Kurt facepalmed repeatedly. If he wasn't scared shitless, he would make fun of his IQ which had to be lower than the one of a fly. "It's going to collide with this forest any moment, idiot!", he screamed even louder.

Realization dawned on the quarterback, and Kurt wondered for the hundredth time why Quinn and Rachel crushed on him. That guy had absolutely _no brains_.

"Oh, crap. RUN!", Finn shouted.

Screaming panickily, everyone ran to the parking, Mike and Puck carried Artie, leaving his wheelchair behind.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when the meteorite got bigger the closer it got to them. The meteorite didn't look like the others he always saw in documentaries. It was bright and shining yellow for some reason.

But Kurt was too scared to care. He ran as fast his legs could carry him.

A couple of seconds later, the meteorite made contact with the earth. Due to its impact, an enormous shockwave struck the twelve of them, the teens were thrown in the air.

All of a sudden, Kurt's world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! I think you can imagine what will happen in the next chapter...Please tell me what you think about it so far :)
> 
> Poor Kurt, his experiences about getting picked last were based on mine in highschool...  
> Kurt calling him and Burt a dynamic duo was a reference to the Superhero episode of season four ;)
> 
> And please, bear with me, it's my first story of this genre lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, pure craziness ensues...
> 
> I really enjoyed writing that chapter :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt blinked. There was a bright light blinding him.

 _Oh my gaga_.

Was he dead? Did that meteorite kill them all? Well, it's not like his life had been great. Actually, he had already thought about ending it in sophomore year, but he had let it be because he didn't have the guts to do it.

But now, he was quite dead. Wow, that thought was not terrifying at all to him.

Well, he only felt sorry for his dad. At least, he had Carole now. They could comfort each other about the deaths of thei…

_Hold up._

Was it normal that the heads of dead people started hurting like hell?

Nope, he was definitely still alive.

Too bad.

Now that Kurt got used to the thought about his passing. But why was there this bright light?

"Britt, stop shining into Lady Lips' face with the torch!", he could hear Santana's voice from afar. Well, that explained everything.

"That's what doctors do in the movies as well", Brittany answered. "We need to know whether he is alive."

"Wait, I have another idea." He could hear the sassiness in the Latina's voice. One second later, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Kurt's eyes flew open when he yelped.

"Did you just…slap me?", he asked incredulously, looking at Santana and rubbing his aching cheek.

The Latina shrugged. "We needed to know whether you were dead or not. And neither Britt nor I knew how to check your vital signs, we didn't pay attention during first aid-classes. Thank me later."

Kurt sat up – and gasped when he saw the forest. The oak they had used as their meeting point didn't exist anymore. There was only a black, giant spot. Some other trees had been burned down by the impact as well. The meteorite didn't shine anymore, it looked like just a normal rock. A giant rock.

The others came to as well. Finn got to his feet, helping Artie into his wheelchair which miraculously had stayed unharmed.

"Have you always been so light, Artie?", he asked him, frowning. Artie threw him a confused and amused glance.

Mike helped Tina to her feet, Mercedes rubbed her head, perplexed.

"Is everyone okay?", Finn asked his peers. "Is anyone hurt?"

Puck shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine." Sam, who just sat up, nodded in agreement.

Rachel got up with shaky legs. "What just happened?", she wondered, looking at the meteorite. "We almost got hit by a space rock. The following shockwave it emitted after its clash should have been enough to kill us all. Shouldn't we be like…dead or something?"

Kurt flinched. He really didn't think about this possibility. If the meteorite had collided with the forest and they had been close, they should have been dead. But as he inspected his body, he noticed that he had not even one scratch. Even though he fell hard after the shockwave had hit him, just like all the others.

"If everyone is fine, can we just leave? That place is giving me the creeps", Quinn admitted. "We barely escaped being killed. I just want to go home to my warm bed and forget everything." She didn't notice a tree behind her swaying dangerously. And then, it tipped over, right to her direction.

Sam's eyes widened. "Quinn, behind you! Watch out!"

After that instant, everything happened so quickly. Quinn turned around and she instinctively threw her hands up to protect herself from the impact.

A wind got up.

But the impact never came.

"What the actual fuck?!", Puck called out. When Quinn reopened her eyes, the tree was levitating.

_Right over her head._

"Oh my gaga", Kurt murmured, stunned.

"I… I… I don't know how I'm doing this", Quinn stammered, still shocked. Not moving her hands, she slowly stepped aside and dropped her hands. The tree fell down.

"How the hell did you do this?", Santana asked her. She had paled.

Quinn was still looking shocked. "I have no idea."

Kurt just gaped at the blonde. How was this possible? Did Quinn have…superpowers? He shook his head. No, that was impossible. Superpowers didn't exist.

"Maybe we just imagined things", he said, but his voice was an octave higher.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Quinn just lifted a tree that weighs tons without touching it by controlling the wind, we all saw it, and you think we are just imagining things?"

Kurt shrugged, clearing his throat. "Group delirium? Maybe we all have a concussion because we banged our heads or something"

"Shut the fuck up, Hummel", Santana intervened. "Blondie is a freak now. We have seen it. Don't deny it."

Brittany frowned, thinking. "But what if Quinn is no freak? Maybe that tree was magical?", she said slowly.

Santana laughed and kneeled down, touching the tree Quinn had dropped. "See, Britt? That tree isn't magical. It's just a normal, boring tree."

Suddenly, the tree burst in flames. Santana yelped and jumped up. Her eyes widened. This incident pulled Quinn out of her state of shock, and she looked over to Santana, smiling amusedly. " _I'm_ the freak here? _You_ just set the tree on fire!"

Santana paled even more. "Who says…that it had been me? Maybe…maybe the tree was…magical after all?", she stammered nervously, tentatively touching a leaf on the ground.

Which started burning as well.

Kurt backed away. "So you can burn things down, now? Stay away from me, these clothes are from Marc Jacobs. I needed to work in my dad's garage for days to afford them."

Sam's eyes lit up. "If you two have superpowers, does that mean we all have some? Like in superhero comics?", he asked excitedly. He was the only one among all of them who didn't look shocked and/or scared.

Santana threw him a killing glance. "Be quiet, Trout Mouth. We don't have superpowers. Tell him, Britt."

But she got no answer. "Britt?", Santana asked, suddenly scared. She looked around. "Has someone seen her?", she asked shrilly.

"Whoa, calm down, Lopez", Puck mumbled, but he was ignored.

"Britt!", Santana shouted, not noticing a white rabbit following her around. The rabbit gnawed on her shoe, and the Latina startled. "Get lost, little scumbag", she hissed, trying to shoo it away. "Animals suck."

All of a sudden, the rabbit grew bigger, its fur disappeared, and its limbs elongated.

"What the…" Mercedes started when a blonde suddenly sat in front of them.

"…heck just happened?"

Brittany was smiling at Santana, blinking innocently. "I just imagined being a rabbit, and then, my body was tingling, and it just happened."

Santana gaped at her, incredulous. So did all the others. It was dead silent in the forest. "This can't be happening", she murmured.

"Yes, it can", Kurt mumbled absentmindedly. His voice was trembling. The teens turned to him. He turned around; he was holding a tree branch in his hands.

Well, it used to be a branch. Now, it was an ice block.

Rachel yelped, surprised, and Artie's eyeglass lenses shattered. So did Santana's phone display.

The petite brunette paled instantly. "Was that me? Did I just do that?", she whispered, stunned.

"You owe me a new phone, dwarf!", Santana exclaimed angrily. Sam walked over to her.

"Give it to me, I know a trick to undo this. I have seen it on YouTube", he told her. Sighing, the Latina handed him the phone. When he touched it, the phone suddenly emitted electrical sparks.

So did Sam's hands.

Startled, he dropped her phone. Santana glared daggers at him. "Well done, electro-boy. You just grilled my phone. Great trick!" She facepalmed after she realized what she had just said. "What the fuck?!"

Stunned, Sam looked at the sparks his fingertips were still emitting. "It doesn't even hurt", he whispered.

"What is happening to us?", Tina asked anxiously, eyeing the sparks.

"You mean what is happening to _some of us_?", Mike corrected her.

Finn took a deep breath. "Guys, we all need to calm down. I would suggest we sleep over it one night. Maybe tomorrow, things will be okay again."

Kurt cocked one eyebrow. "You think so? Do you think sleep will change the fact that a space rock turned us into _freaks_?" He pointed at Quinn who had created a mini whirlwind with her hands, Santana who played with a fireball, Brittany who had turned into a cat, Rachel who still stared at Artie's broken glasses and Sam who created electricity with his fingers.

Finn looked around. "By the way, has anyone seen Puck?" Suddenly, a flash appeared, and Puck was standing next to him.

"Did someone just say my name?", he asked, grinning goofily. Finn gaped at him. "How…"

"I think I'm kind of fast now", Puck stated the obvious. Kurt turned to the quarterback, hands on his hips.

"You still think things will be _okay again tomorrow_?", he scoffed. Finn lifted his hands defensively.

"Finn doesn't think so", Artie said, rolling over. Kurt was about to open his mouth, but Artie lifted his finger.

"And yup, Kurt, I just read yours and Finn's thoughts." Kurt gaped at him, and Artie grinned. "Stop wondering how all of that is possible. We will figure it out, don't worry. But I still need to figure out how to block your thoughts out of my brain. It's kind of annoying hearing you all the time."

The chestnut-haired boy sighed, turning to Mercedes and Tina. "Be thankful you are the only ones left that are still normal, girls", he said, pointing at Mike who was about to stretch his arms seven feet long to pick up Artie's broken glasses, and Finn who just accidently ripped a tree apart. A tree that weighed tons.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, white boy", Mercedes mumbled, and he could hear slight panic in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?", Kurt asked her, already scared of the answer.

Mercedes sighed, lifting her hands to a tiny blade of grass. It started growing and growing until it had turned into a gigantic tendril, moving exactly to Mercedes' hand-movements.

"Looks like I'm the black Poison Ivy", she said sheepishly.

Tina next to her disappeared from sight and reappeared a couple of seconds later. "And I'm the Asian Invisible Woman.", she told them, scratching her imaginary beard. "And I'm kind of intangible as well because I just walked through a tree. Maybe I can even create protective shields, who knows."

That was the moment Kurt's brain decided it was too much. For the second time this day, he fainted.

…

Kurt blinked. He was lying in his bed and looked over to his clock.

Half past six in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes, still drowsy. He dreamt a weird dream about the school project, and a meteorite struck them and gave them freaky powers.  
Well, time to stop dreaming and get up, or else, he wouldn't have time for his skincare routine anymore. When Kurt wanted to get up, he realized he wasn't exactly lying.

He was _levitating._

Kurt yelped and fell back on his bed. Luckily, the bed was quite stable, and it didn't break or something. He got up with shaky legs.

 _Nope. No dream_.

Still shocked, he went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. After that, he started his skincare routine in his room. When he held on to the vanity table, it suddenly was covered with a layer of frost underneath his left hand. Kurt jerked his hand back as if he just burned himself.

Someone knocked on his door. "What is it?", Kurt shouted nervously. His dad or Carole couldn't see his half-frozen table. "It's just me, dude", Finn said.

Kurt sighed. "Come in."

Finn entered, but accidently broke down the knob while doing so. "Dammit, Finn, you…", Kurt hissed, but trailed off when he saw him floating in the air.

"I don't know how to come back down again. Can you help me with that, dude?", Finn asked him with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

…

"Morning, boys", Burt greeted them when they came down the stairs. He was about to read the newspapers and to drink coffee. Kurt and Finn exchanged nervous glances.

"Morning dad", Kurt said, trying to sound normal. Hopefully, Finn wasn't about to fly to the ceiling or something. His dad had a weak heart, he didn't want him to get the shock of his life when his son shot around with ice beams and his girlfriend's son unhinged their heavy entrance door singlehandedly.

Kurt took an apple and a knife and was about to cut it open.

"And how was your little school project yesterday? Was it interesting?", Burt asked.

"You have no idea…", Finn mumbled, but Kurt elbowed him. Really hard.

"Nothing special happened.", Kurt answered quickly. "It was kind of boring."

Burt threw them a scrutinizing glance. Kurt held his breath. Sometimes, he wondered whether his dad had a sixth sense or something. He could always tell whether Kurt was lying or not. But this time, he just nodded and got up.

"Well, boys, I need to go to the garage. Carole already went to work. Have a nice school day." With that, he turned on his heel, walking to the exit.

Kurt exhaled audibly, but Finn nudged him.

"What?"

"Dude…You just cut your hand instead of your apple." Kurt looked down.

Finn was right.

He had cut his hand.

_But there was no single scratch on it. And no drop of blood._

Kurt held on to the counter of the kitchen. He felt sick.

_He could create ice with his bare hands. He could fly. He couldn't get cut._

"You okay, dude?", Finn next to him asked, nodding to the suddenly half-frozen counter in front of them.

"We are about to turn into freaks, and you dare to ask how I am? What do you think, Finn?!", Kurt hissed.

Finn flinched.

Kurt sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm not used to all this. My life had been so normal, and now, something that usually happens to comic-characters, must happen to me."

Finn patted his shoulder. "I get it. But we will find a way to deal with it, I promise."

Well, Kurt wished he could believe it.

…

" _All members of group 27 of the environment project, please come to Principal Figgins' office._ "

Kurt looked up from his Biology assignment. What was that? Why did he want to talk to them? Ms. Pillsbury would grade them next week. Slowly, he got up and went to the office. He met Mercedes and Tina at the hallway who looked just as confused.

"Were you also able to fly in the morning? Or not able to get cut or something?", Kurt whispered to them. Both girls nodded.

"I even banged my head on the ceiling", Mercedes grimaced.

"And I accidently touched the hot stove without burning my hand. We need to figure out how all of this is possible", Tina said. Kurt and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

When the trio entered, the rest of the group was already at Figgins' office. On the opposite of Figgins was a man with gelled, curly hair.

The principal folded his hands. "Kids, this young man wants to talk to you. His name is Agent William Schuester."

The man turned to them, smiling warmly. "But you can call me Mr. Schue. I'm one of the heads of the _Governmental Department of Extraordinary Activities_ , or shortly _GDEA_."

"And what are you doing here?", Santana asked, disinterested. Quinn nudged her, throwing her an angry glance.

"Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday, guys?", Mr. Schue asked them.

"We have no idea what you are talking about, Sir", Finn answered, head held high. Mr. Schue stepped closer to him.

"So, you are the leader of this group?", he asked. Rachel linked arms with the quarterback. "No, WE are."

Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes. But Mr. Schue kept on smiling. "I see how you are trying to protect the group, but that's really not necessary. I'm your friend, not your enemy. You don't need to hide from me."

Sam crossed his arms. "We have no idea what you are talking about."

"That a meteorite gifted you with powers? Special powers?"

Kurt paled. He knew it? But how?

"You are bluffing", Puck said, trying to keep a straight face. "Superpowers do not exist."

Kurt facepalmed inwardly. His group members were horrible liars. Puck's corners of his mouth were twitching nervously, and Sam had started sweating a bit.

Mr. Schuester retrieved an oddly looking tool from his bag. "You see, kids, at the GDEA, we work with advanced technologies. This tool beeps whenever I hold it in front of someone with mutated DNA."

He went over to Principal Figgins, holding it in front of him.

Nothing happened.

Mr. Schue smirked. "But now…" He held it in front of Mike who had paled, and it started beeping like hell.

"…et voila. Anyone else?"

Nobody dared to answer. Mr. Schue nodded. "I thought so."

"And…what are you going to do with us now? Are you going to lock us up? Are you going to do experiments with us?", Tina asked anxiously.

"Tina is right. I have read enough of comics to know that people like us are screwed if the government ever finds out", Sam commented.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Guys, I already told you, I'm on your side, so is the government. Actually, we have other plans. We are going to help you control and master your newly gained powers. But we also hoped you could do something in exchange for that."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Are you going to turn us into fancy superheroes?", he asked excitedly.

The agent nodded. "Something like that, yes. Let's call it agents that don't work in secret but actively help us out in public. But of course with secret identities. We are going to do everything to make sure you will master your double life, I promise. And of course, the payment will be more than generous."

Santana looked up at the prospect of getting much money. Kurt expected that her eyes would turn into dollar-signs at any moment "Sign me in", she said immediately. She grabbed Brittany's hand. "And Britt, too."

"And me too", Sam raised his hand. Mr. Schuester smiled a bit.

"And what if we don't want all of this?", Quinn asked, hands on her hips. "To be honest, I'm not keen on this superhero-thing."

Agent Schuester took a deep breath. "Of course, it is your choice whether you accept our offer or not, but without our protection, other, bad people are going to try to abuse you for their schemes. Dangerous people, believe me." Suddenly, he looked sad. Kurt wondered, why.  
"And isn't the thought tempting to be able to actively help and protect other people? To make a crucial change in the world?"

Quinn seemed to think for a moment, then, she sighed deeply. "And you will make sure my identity will stay secret? And that I will be in control of my powers? And for the rest of the time, I can be just a normal highschool girl?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yes, I promise. I will make sure of that."

The blonde exchanged glances with Santana and Brittany before she nodded. "Okay.", she finally sighed. "Let's try this out. I would say no if I could get hurt or something, but that's not the case anymore."

Kurt started thinking. Frankly speaking, he didn't want to deal with other people's problems, he had enough of those himself. He didn't know much about superheroes, but in the TV, heroes like superman were noble-minded people with perfect lives that want to help others.  
Kurt has no perfect life nor was he the most social guy.

But on the other hand, this agent was about to offer him a new life. A life full of adventures. An opportunity to be part of something great.

That's what he wished for when the meteorite was about to collide yesterday. Maybe not like that, but let's not dwell on it.

And Kurt knew he would regret it later if he turned down this chance and the others had fun without him.

So he decided to agree.

When the rest of the group also agreed, the agent beamed. "Well, your principal had been so nice to recruit me as your teacher as a cover-up. I will be the new teacher of 'glee'", he said.

"Glee? Isn't Mr. Ryerson its teacher?", Tina wondered.

"Was", Figgins corrected her, shaking his head and looking down bashfully.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "What happened to him?", he wanted to know, curious.

Their principal grimaced." I don't want to talk about it, and it is not your business anyway. Agent Schue wanted a club nobody would join, so… we decided on glee."

Kurt nodded. That made sense.

"Training starts today after lunch break. They are going to be five times a week until you will be able to control your abilities and to go on missions.", Mr. Schue explained.

Puck groaned. "Five times a week? But we also have football training", he whined.

"Which shouldn't be a problem for you anymore with your super-speed and your invulnerability", Mr. Schue winked.

Puck grinned. "You are right. I totally forgot about that."

"Don't worry, guys. Some experts of GDEA and I made a training plan just for you. I'm sure you will like it."

"Well, we will see…", Kurt murmured, looking at the bunch of superpowered freaks in the room. Looked like he would be forced to spend more time with these people.

And deep, deep down, he found it a little bit thrilling.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt entered the choir room and sat down next to Mercedes who was about to blossom the withered roses in the vase on the piano. He wondered whether he would ever get used to that.

"Well, I hope so for you, Kurt", Artie, who just came rolling in, said.

"Would you please stay out of my brain, Artie?", Kurt grimaced.

"Sorry, bad habit", Artie answered, smirking. Kurt frowned. How could it already be a habit if he got those powers not even twenty-four hours ago?

After everyone was in the choir room, Mr. Schue clapped with his hands. "Great you guys all made it and welcome to our first 'glee' session."

Rachel, who sat on the first row, rose her hand, giddily tapping her feet. "Can we also be a real glee club? After all, I'm born to be a singer, plus my power would be perfect for it."

Santana rolled her eyes. "In this room, nobody but you is keen on singing, Manhands. This is just a cover-up, nothing more."

Rachel pouted, disappointed.

"Don't worry, Rachel, you will surely get other opportunities to use your voice", Mr. Schue reassured her. He retrieved a book from the piano behind him. "Some of you surely wonder why you got your powers, right?", he asked the teens.

"Because of a weird space rock, right?", Kurt answered.

Mr. Schue nodded. "That's correct. But as you can imagine, it was no ordinary space rock."

"And do you know how all of this is possible? What made this meteorite so special?", Artie wanted to know.

The agent shook his head. "We have no idea, actually. Our team is still trying to figure it out. I sent my men to the forest, but they claimed that the rock wasn't special at all. Apparently, it lost all of its energy after its clash. And somehow transferred it to you."

"And…why exactly do you want to help us?", Quinn asked him skeptically.

Mr. Schue came over to her, touching her shoulder. "Try attacking me with your powers now, Quinn", he said, winking.

The blonde cocked one eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Quinn lifted her hands and made a movement. But nothing happened. "What the…"

"You see, guys, I also have powers. I'm not only able to sense people like me, but also to take away their powers for a short period of time." Again, he touched the blonde's shoulder.

"And to give them back to them." Surprised, Quinn looked up when she started floating to the ceiling. Santana laughed at her.

"What? It's not at easy at it looks, Lopez", Quinn hissed, blushing and holding on the the window next to her. Mike stretched his arms, helping her back down.

Quinn threw him a grateful glance when she sat back down on her chair.

"I know how you guys feel now. And I would like to help you out. Easy as that", Mr. Schue explained, winking.  
He turned to the whiteboard in front of him, lifted the sponge and scanned his fingerprints on a hidden platform underneath the crayons. Suddenly, they heard a beep and behind the piano, the floor opened, and stairs led down to a room with even a small ramp for Artie next to it.

"What the hell?", Mercedes exclaimed. "Is this leading to a secret HQ or something?"

"Yes, something like that. Follow me", the agent winked, going down the stairs. The others skeptical exchanged glances before following him down.

"Whoa", Kurt gasped after they arrived downstairs. There was a high-tech hall with a giant flat screen hanging on one side and its keyboard with thousands of buttons, a long meeting table in the center with a whiteboard next to it, a corner with boxing gloves, a large, comfortable-looking sofa and even a modern kitchenette on the other side.

"This, my friends, is going to be our HQ. Later on, we are going to scan all of your fingerprints so that you can enter it whenever you want to. Down here and at our secret outstation, we are also going to do all the training sessions and suit up for future missions.", Mr. Schue explained to his students.

"And what is the kitchen for? Tea parties?", Santana asked, cocking her eyebrows.

Mr. Schue smiled, going over to the fridge. "As you have noticed, the eating habits of some of you have changed, right?"

The students exchanged glances, seemingly knowing what he was talking about.

He pointed at Puck. "Because of your higher metabolism, you burn way more calories than you used to." Puck nodded slowly.

The agent pointed at Santana and Kurt. "And because of your powers, the body temperatures are either-" He looked at the Latina " - warmer than average or" He looked at Kurt " - colder than average." Kurt also needed to agree.

Mr. Schue looked at Mike, Brittany and Finn. "Stretching your body-parts, shape shifting into animals or having super-strength also burns a lot of energy, similar to Puck's superspeed-metabolism."

Then, he looked at Mercedes. "Thanks to your earth powers, you must have noticed that you prefer aliments based on vegetables." Mercedes threw him a horrified glance. "That's why I threw up in the morning right after I ate a sandwich?"

Mr. Schue nodded to Rachel. "And your newly mutated throat muscles are highly sensitive, you must have noticed how you got a sore throat after eating too dry or too sweet things, right?"

"That's crazy", Rachel mumbled.

"When you guys got powers, your bodies also adapted to these abilities. That's why my lab assistants and I are working on a way to adjust your new bodies to your old eating-habits, but until then, we are going to make sure you eat the right things. The fridge and cupboards here will always be full of protein-shakes and other edibles for all of you.  
You can always help yourselves with food, anytime. There are name tags on everything, so please don't eat or drink things that are not for you."

Finn's and Puck's eyes lit up. The prospect of endless food seemed to be appealing to them.

Santana who was already bored, turned to the martial-arts corner. "What's the matter with that? Do you want to teach us karate?", she asked mockingly.

Mr. Schue went over to the boxing gloves. "That would be the plan. I can't send you guys on missions if you don't even know the basics of martial arts."

Puck, who just had been at the fridge on the other side of the room, came over to them with his super speed. "Why do we have to know it? We all have superpowers."

The agent started smirking and clapped with his hands. "Emma? Would you please join us?"

One second later, Ms. Pillsbury appeared on the staircase and walked to her colleague.

"What is _she_ doing here?", Quinn asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"Emma is going to be your martial-arts teacher.", Mr. Schue explained, grinning.

Puck cracked up. "That was a good joke, Mr. Schue", he chuckled.

Emma just cocked her eyebrows. "Fine, Noah. If you think you can beat me, come and try", she smiled harmlessly.

Unimpressed, Puck stepped closer, but before he could do anything, he was lying on the floor, Ms. Pillsbury had one high-heeled foot on his chest, brushing away non-existent glint from her blouse.  
"Ouch! What the fuck?", he exclaimed.

"Emma had always been the best at fighting", Mr. Schue said proudly, helping Puck to his feet.

"That's right. Even though I have no powers, I could beat anyone", the ginger-haired teacher smiled. "And don't think you are invincible or something with your superhuman abilities."

"Wait…does that mean Ms. Pillsbury works for _GDEA_?", Sam asked, confused.

"Worked", Ms. Pillsbury corrected him. "I gave up my work some years ago to have a more normal life. But I'm willing to help you out with my experience.", she winked.

Mr. Schue led the group to the meeting table. "Here, we are going to have meetings that we cannot have upstairs in the choir room. Just like now. Have a seat, guys."

The students followed orders.

Mr. Schue sat down at the end of the table, next to him, Ms. Pillsbury took a seat. "There are a few things we need to discuss. First, we need an official team name I will give to the government. Any ideas?"

"How about Justice League? Or Avengers?", Sam suggested giddily.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Those names are both already taken. And they sound boring. We need something with more style."

"But not something that screams 'I'm so gay'", Santana next to Quinn muttered. The blonde laughed quietly.

"How about Puck and the gang?", Puck suggested.

"But Puck, you cannot just choose a name that gives away your identity", Rachel pointed out. "And if you choose a name like that, you let it look like you are the leader or something. Which you are not."

"Neither are you", Quinn mumbled, crossing her arms. "Just sayin'."

"How about the _Super Squad_?", Mike suggested. "Super because of our superpowers."

"I don't know", Finn commented, frowning. "It sounds kind of boring."

"But I'm going to write it down anyway", Mr. Schue said, noting it in his notebook. "At least, it's something."

"And what do you think about _Fabulous Force_?", Kurt asked in the round.

Santana threw him a killing glance. "Didn't you listen to what I said a couple of seconds ago, Lady Lips? This name is way too gay."

"I have to agree with Santana.", Tina said, throwing Kurt an apologetic glance. He just shrugged. "If you say so… Good for me, I'm going to call my new collection like that."

For a while, nobody said anything.

"The names we have found so far just sound so…unimaginative. We need to think in a new direction because we won't come far like that", Mercedes said, frowning.

Kurt looked up. "Mercedes, what did you just say?"

The black girl looked at him, confused. "We won't come far like this?"

"No, the other sentence."

"That we needed to think in a new direction?"

Kurt nodded. "Now, that's a great name. _New Directions_.", he said, giving a high-five to Mercedes.

Mr. Schue's eyes lit up. "That sounds great. The _New Directions_! What do you guys think?"

"Well, way better than _Fabulous Force_ ", Santana agreed, and Kurt threw her an angry glance.

"Okay, it's settled, then. _New Directions_ it is", Mr. Schue smiled, writing it down in his documents. "The next point would be your own codenames. Since we want to protect your true identities, you all need to find names you can call each other during missions. Homework over the weekend will be finding a name that doesn't give away your identities and has to do with your powers."

"We also get homework?", Puck complained.

"Something like that is no homework, lame-ass. Stop whining", Quinn answered, shaking her head.

"Good. And the next point will be accessories. Everyone of you will choose an own small device in disguise which you will wear all the time in case I have to call you for a mission. Or an emergency meeting."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Finally something interesting.", he gushed.

"These accessories need to be small and unnoticeable, but also handy as you will wear them all the time. Look, I will show you mine."

Mr. Schue pulled up his sleeve and showed them his watch. It looked normal to Kurt. But then, he pushed a mini-button, and he could see mini-buttons and loudspeakers inside it.

"My lab team will modify your accessories and give them to you. Just send my suggestions over the weekend what kind of accessory you would prefer." The agent got up. "Alright, guys, now that we have discussed organizational issues, we are going to start with the training."

"Finally.", Finn said, getting up as well. "I can't wait."

Mr. Schue smirked. "I'm happy to hear that. Cause you are going to be first, Finn."

…

"I can't feel my arms anymore. And my body is burning", Finn complained when he and Kurt arrived at home after "glee". "I needed to lift up entire trucks."

"Tell me about it. I feel drained." Mr. Schue wanted him to freeze an entire hall and shooting ice beams out of his hands took more energy than he thought. He was tired as hell, and he got a headache. Kurt retrieved his keys and unlocked the door.

"I just want to go to bed and sleep for hours", Kurt said, yawning.

"Same here, dude. And it's not even seven pm", Finn agreed, rubbing his eyes when they entered.

Unfortunately, their parents had other plans. Carole was standing in the hallway with a red dress and a purse, Burt also wore chic clothes.

"Turn around, kids, we are going to eat dinner at Breadstixx", Burt said, smiling.

Kurt just stared at him. "Excuse me?" He was too tired for anything. He was sure he would fall asleep on the table in the restaurant.

"Mom, is it really necessary? I have a lot of homework to do", Finn tried to find a way out of this.

"Doing homework at Friday in the evening? Who are you kidding?", Carole laughed. Kurt threw him an angry glance. Was that the only excuse he could think of?

He sighed. "Okay.", Kurt said, defeated. He was so not in the mood of thinking of an excuse why he and Finn didn't want to join them. Telling them about their exhausting superhero-training was no option.

Burt laughed. "As if you had a choice, kiddo. Come on, get into the car." He shooed his son out of the house, and Carole did the same with Finn.

"This is going to be a long evening…", Kurt muttered, tiredly rubbing his forehead.

…

As expected, Kurt needed a lot of force to suppress his yawns. And he could tell that Finn on the opposite of him tried everything to keep his eyes open.

"Why are you boys so tired?", Burt decided to address the elephant in the room after a while.

Kurt rubbed his head. Good he already thought of something on their way to the restaurant. "Today, we had circuit training in gym classes. Our teacher really pushed us to the limits", he said. Actually, it was partly true. Mr. Schue really let them suffer, and all the other NDs (short form of New Directions) were also exhausted when they went to their respective homes.

Burt nodded, grinning. "That's good. After all the sitting during classes, you need to move."

Kurt grimaced. If his dad only knew…

"But why did you come home so late today?", Carole asked the boys.

Finn looked slightly panicked.  
Well, he wouldn't be the one who would save them. Kurt forced his brain to think of something. Staying close to the truth seemed to be the easiest way for him.

"Finn and I…we joined glee", he said truthfully.

Burt and Carole looked up. "Really?"

"Yes, the glee club has a new leader. His name is Mr. Schuester and he came to Lima to work as a teacher" At least, he was sticking to the truth now.

"I didn't know you are into singing, Finn. You only sing under the shower", Carole said, surprised.

Finn blushed slightly. "Mom…", he mumbled, embarrassed.

Kurt smirked a bit.

"And when are going to be your first performances?", Burt wanted to know. "I cannot wait to see you sing."

Kurt and Finn exchanged glances. Performances? Which performances if they were a fake glee-club? What were they going to tell their parents now? Kurt cleared his throat.

"Well…it is too late to sign up for competitions as this term already started and…the deadlines had been in August. But maybe, we will be luckier next term."

Kurt really needed more practice in thinking about excuses. Until now, he had never lied to Burt. His dad and he had a close relationship despite them being entirely different. They talked about really everything, they never kept secrets from each other.

But what was Kurt supposed to tell them? _"You know, dad, this glee club is fake because we need a cover-up as we are secretly superheroes in training. Oh, and by the way, when we did this school project, a meteorite almost hit us, and we got turned into invulnerable superhumans."_

Nope, that wouldn't do. He really didn't want his dad to get a second heart attack, Kurt wouldn't be able to take it.

Instead, he cleared his throat. Time to change the topic before they would grow suspicious. "Why did you want to go out for dinner? Not that I don't like spending time with you, but there is a reason, isn't it?"

Carole started smiling. "Yes, there is." She lifted her hand and showed the boys her crystal-ring on her ring finger. "Burt proposed to me and I said yes. We are going to marry, and then, we are going to be a real family!"

Finn's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth and closed it again, like a fish.

Kurt didn't look that thrilled, either. Yes, he didn't hate Finn anymore, would be a problem as they were going to spend a lot of time together if that Neanderthal was his superhero-partner. But being bound to him for the rest of his life?

Well, that was going to be interesting. But his dad and Carole looked so happy right now, and Kurt had not the heart to upset them right now with a negative reaction. So he tried smiling genuinely.  
He wouldn't be happy because he and Finn would be a family in the near future, he would be happy because his dad was.

"That's great. And Carole, that ring really suits you", Kurt gushed, looking at the white crystal. His smile was forced.

Finn was just staring at the ring, apparently still speechless. And Kurt could relate to it.

…

Kurt was standing in the queue of the _Lima Bean_ , the only coffee shop in this city. He had only fifteen minutes until classes started, and the bus would drive in seven minutes. Normally, he drank his coffee at home, but there was no coffee left, and Kurt couldn't get through the day without his caffeine kick. And he needed to take the bus because his car was still in Burt's shop.

Finally, the waiter took his order, Kurt ordered his favorite coffee and a healthy oatmeal raisin cookie. Other than his other colleagues with super-metabolism, he needed to watch his weight, just like before.  
While Finn and Puck could eat tons of ice cream without throwing up or getting fat, he needed to be content with oatmeal cookies.

Life was unfair.

When he got his Grande Non-Fat Mocha, he quickly turned around and wanted to leave. He only had a few minutes left until the bus would arrive at the Lima Bean station.

But then, someone bumped into him. The entire content of his cup was splashed right onto his favorite Alexander McQueen blazer. Kurt yelped because of the warm feeling of the (thankfully not hot) beverage on his chest.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry", the one who bumped into him mumbled. Kurt looked up from his beloved blazer and was about to rant.

"How dare you ruining my…" The words Kurt wanted to say vanished from his head. In front of him was standing a boy with dark, gelled back hair and a red-navy blue school uniform. His brown-golden eyes were looking at him apologetically.

Why was he pissed again? Right, his coffee.

"I'm so, so sorry. Look, I will buy you a new coffee.", the guy suggested. Kurt shook his head numbly, pulling himself out of his state of trance.

"My bus…will…will drive without…" Kurt groaned inwardly. Dammit, couldn't he talk like a normal human-being? Right, he wasn't a normal human-being anymore. Thanks for the reminder, attractive boy in a prep-school uniform!

But somehow, the boy seemed to understand what Kurt wanted to say. "You will miss your bus? Oh, erm… No problem. You can have mine. I hope you like Medium Drip", the stranger winked, wanting to hand him the coffee in his hands.

Kurt looked back and forth between the cup and the stranger. And somehow made his hand take the cup out of his hands.

"That's nice of you, but that wouldn't have been necessary, …?"

"Blaine", the guy helped him out.

"…Blaine", Kurt ended his sentence, smiling at him. Blaine. What a cute name. And if he was lucky, he was even gay. Kurt was so sick and tired of always falling for straight boys.

Oh, gaga. Where the hell did that thought come from?

"I'm Kurt", he said, offering him his other hand to shake it. Blaine took it, beaming at him. "Your hand is pretty cold", the boy remarked but didn't let go anyway. They stood like that for a while, smiling at each other and holding each others hands. After what felt like an eternity, Kurt remembered something.

"My bus!" His eyes widened and he looked at Blaine. "I really need to leave, now, or else, I will miss the bus.", he said apologetically and backed away "See you. And thanks for the coffee!"

With that, he turned around and quickly left the coffee shop. He sprinted to the bus station, only to see the bus driving away without him. Kurt groaned, checking his watch. What would he do now? Geography lessons started in eight minutes and walking to school would take at least fifteen minutes.

Hold up.

Walking would take at least fifteen minutes. How about _flying_? Maybe he could save a couple of minutes.

Smirking, Kurt walked to a deserted side street and looked around to check if nobody was near him. When the coast was clear, he started running until he felt the energy inside him building up - and took off.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I decided to add Blaine because I felt like something was missing without him xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"You really flew to school?", Mercedes asked incredulously when they were on their way to the choir room for their 'glee' session.

Kurt nodded. "It was amazing. And I even saved ten minutes.", he gushed. "Okay, I fell into a dumpster instead of landing properly, but hey, it was the first time I did this."

Mercedes laughed. "Mr. Schue said that flying was as easy as riding a bike. We will get the hang out of this in no time." The duo entered the choir room and she scanned her hand under the sponge of the whiteboard. The secret entrance opened and the two of them went down to the HQ.

They were the last ones arriving, the rest of the NDs was already sitting at the meeting table. Mercedes and Kurt quickly sat down as well.

"Okay, guys, the first point today will be your accessories." Mr. Schue retrieved a box from his drawer. "My high-tech team modified them for you, so you will get them now."

Mr. Schue retrieved bracelets, wristbands, watches and necklaces. "You can choose between one of those. I will personalize them for you so that no other person can abuse it. And please don't lose those accessories, guys. The _GDEA_ spent a fortune on them."

He was ignored by the teens rummaging in the box and searching for their favorite accessories.  
Kurt finally decided on a simple, black-grey wristband with an amulet-like circle in the middle. When he gave it to Mr. Schue, he plugged the wristband with a small wire to his computer and typed in some things. Kurt had no idea what he was even doing. He didn't have Artie's super-intelligence.

"Done.", the agent said after a while, handing it back to Kurt. "On the side of the amulet, there is a small, red button. If you press it, you can either send an emergency signal to me or to the others. If the wristband beeps, that means I or one of the New Directions is trying to contact you. If you press the green button, you can answer the call."

Kurt nodded. That sounded easy.

After all the others had also chosen their new accessories as well and Mr. Schue helped them activate it, everyone took a seat at the table again.

"The next point today will be your secret identities. I already told you to think about it in the weekend. Do you have suggestions concerning your codenames?", Mr. Schue asked in the round.

Santana raised her hand. "I want the name _Hot Chick_ ", she grinned. "Not only literally, but also figuratively"

Kurt facepalmed. "Do you really find this appropriate? You are supposed to be a hero, not a stripper", he groaned.

"Kurt is right, Santana. I doubt that the government would be happy with a name like that", Mr. Schue agreed. "How about something that has to do with heat? Like… _Blaze_?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine. _Blaze_ it is. Because you are softies…"

"Great", Mr. Schue said, getting up and writing it on the whiteboard.

_Santana - Blaze_

"Who is next?"

Rachel raised her hand. "How about Sirenia for me? It's a modified version of the word siren and referring to my voice", she said giddily. Mr. Schue nodded. "Sounds reasonable, Rachel."

_Rachel – Sirenia_

"Britt and I thought about a name for her. What do you think about _Miss Animorph_?", Quinn asked proudly. "And I would take _Aura_ , it's the Latin word for breeze or wind because I can control the element air."

"Nerd", Puck coughed. Quinn glared at him. "Do you have another idea, Puckerman?", she hissed. He quickly shook his head.

Mr. Schue seemed to be impressed. "You really do have good ideas, guys. Good job", he complimented them, writing it down.

_Brittany – Miss Animorph_

_Quinn – Aura_

"How about _Lady Gay_ for Lady Lips over there?", Santana suggested, smirking. Kurt really wanted to flip her the bird, but that's exactly what she wanted. So, he took a deep breath before he answered.

"Well, if I have to choose _Lady Gay_ , you have to choose _Satan_ ", he answered with sass.

"Burn!", Mercedes next to him smirked, high fiving with Kurt.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You think you are really funny, Lady", she answered, but she was smiling a bit.

"And by the way, I already have a name. It's _Icicle_ ", Kurt retorted.

"Good thinking, Kurt", Mr. Schue praised him and wrote it down.

_Kurt – Icicle_

In the end, Mr. Schue had written those names on the whiteboard:

_Tina – Lady Phantom_

_Puck – Velocity_

_Mercedes – Terra_

_Sam – Thunderbolt_

_Finn – Force_

_Mike – Elastico_

_Artie – Brainwave_

„I have to admit, I like the names you thought of", Mr. Schue said when they were done. He turned his chef chair to his drawers behind him and retrieved handouts.

"My team of experts and I worked out the training plans for the following weeks", he said, distributing the sheets to everyone. "We are going to split your training into four categories: Firstly, your powers, which is going to be individual, secondly, flying techniques, which is easier said than done, thirdly fighting techniques in cases where you need to fight without your powers and fourthly group training were you need to learn how to work as a team."

Mr. Schue got up, motioning the others to follow him. "But for your training and for your missions, the team and I manufactured highly sophisticated suits which you are going to wear. Thanks for the designing advice by the way, Kurt.", he winked.

Kurt smirked. By now, Mr. Schue knew exactly that he wouldn't wear anything that didn't get his blessing before. That's why the agent had sent him the sketches of the suits in the weekend to ask him how he found it.

Mr. Schue led the NDs to another room of the HQ. "We extended our head quarters a bit."

Kurt looked around with eyes wide open. In the hall were exactly twelve glass cabinets with a suit each inside. He went over to the cabinet where an _Icicle_ tag was hanging. His suit was consisting of a shirt and tight pants made out of black leather, dark gloves, and dark combat boots, the girls' boots were knee-high. It also had a matching mask for the face. On the front of each suit was a small _New Directions_ logo.

"That's impressing", Rachel gasped, walking over to her suit-cabinet with a _Sirenia_ tag, and carefully touching the glass.

"You know what's also impressing?", Mr. Schue asked, grinning. "Open the door with your fingerprint on the scanner next to the tag."

Kurt followed orders. "DNA analysis positive", a voice suddenly said, and Kurt flinched, startled. The glass door on the cabinet opened.

"Now, enter", Mr. Schue ordered them.

Puck looked doubtful. "You sure, Mr. Schue?", he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just trust me, guys", he winked. The NDs all entered. When Kurt was inside the cabinet, he suddenly felt a gust of wind. A couple of seconds, it stopped.

Confused, he looked down. And was surprised when he realized he was wearing his suit all of a sudden. And his mask.

"What the hell?", Quinn asked, seemingly confused herself.

Mr. Schue smiled. "That's one of the technologies _GDEA_ and I are working on for years now.", he explained proudly. "As you can see, Sci-Fi is not as fictional as one might think."

"So we can suit up faster like that? Cool, closing all those zippers would have taken me hours", Mercedes laughed, spinning around once in her suit.

"I wish my suit would have more sex appeal, though", Santana pouted, looking at her cut out.

Kurt threw her a killing glance. "The cut out is revealing enough, Satan. We cannot allow you save lives while you look like a slut."

Santana showed him her best _bitch-please_ face and Kurt rolled his eyes. Why did he agree to be part of this team again?

Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Okay, guys, now, that you are dressed up, we can start with the training. Emma and I prepared an obstacle course outside. Off we go!"

…

The following weeks were the most stressful weeks in Kurt's life. He needed to go to 'glee' five times a week, had promised his dad to help him out at the garage every now and then and also wanted to help prepare the wedding of Burt and Carole. Luckily, they wanted to marry in six months, so they had no time pressure at all. Not to mention the school stuff he needed to do.

Some days, Kurt just wanted to sleep all day because he was so tired, but that was impossible. None the superheroes in the comics Sam told them about during the training ever mentioned how exhausting a life like that was.  
Burt and Carole were looking at them weirdly whenever he and Finn came home, tired from all the training, but luckily, they never commented on it. Although the training was exhausting as hell, Kurt noticed that he could control his powers better and better. He wasn't afraid anymore he would just float to the ceiling if he was distracted, or accidently freeze things.

Just like Finn who didn't destroy doors anymore whenever he opened them, Rachel who mastered her voice and didn't destroy vases or glass whenever she opened her mouth or Santana who didn't burn down objects whenever she was angry.

Whenever Kurt had time (which wasn't that often to be honest), he tried to find that good looking stranger from the Lima Bean that had doused coffee on him back then, but he had no luck. He never saw him again whenever he went to the coffee shop, and Kurt hated himself he didn't ask him for his phone number or something. He just knew his forename, and there were thousands of Blaines in Ohio. After some time, Kurt gave up searching for him. Maybe they just weren't meant to meet again.

Finally, the day came were Mr. Schue gathered the NDs to a meeting in their HQ. He smiled.

"First of all, I want to praise you guys because of your efforts. You are really quick learners and you master your powers almost perfectly by now. So we decided that you are ready now."

Sam's eyes lit up. "You think we are ready to go on missions?", he gasped.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yes, you are. As from now, I will call you whenever you are needed. On Friday evening, in three days, there will be a press conference where the government is going to introduce you to the world. So mark this day in your calendars."

Rachel started grinning. "We are going to be famous?", she said, and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Mr. Schue shrugged. "We are just doing this so that people know you are the good guys. So that there will be no misunderstanding with the police or something."

The brunette squealed, excited. Kurt rolled his eyes. He was sure Rachel was only doing that superhero thing for the fame, not because she was altruistic or selfless.

"By the way: Here are your accessories. The High-Tech team and I modified them so that you can change into your suits whenever you push the blue button which we added next to the green and the red ones.", the agent explained, pushing a box to the middle of the table. "This way, you don't need to go to the HQ everytime there is an emergency."

"Would be no problem for me", Puck commented, grinning goofily.

"We get it, Puck. You are fast and we are not. End of the story", Tina groaned, playing with her modified bracelet in her hands.

"Just sayin", Puck shrugged, taking his green wristband from the box and passing it to Mike next to him who took his watch.

"If you save people, you always need to follow three golden rules", Mr. Schue went on. "Rule number one: Never ever say something that gives away your real identity. Rule number two: Don't be disrespectful or rude towards the people you are saving" He was looking at Santana after he had said this sentence.

Santana pouted. "What? I'm always nice.", she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Rule number three: Avoid getting personal and never hit on the people you are saving."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mr. Schue?", Puck complained.

"Do I?", Mr. Schue said, cocking his eyebrows knowingly.

"These rules are common sense, Mr. Schue.", Kurt said, looking at his wristband. "You didn't need to tell us. Even not so bright people like Finn would guess them right."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Finn asked angrily.

Kurt cocked one eyebrow, unimpressed. "Come on, Finn. Even you know by now that you are not the brightest bulb."

"But I'm still stronger than you", Finn threatened, showing him his fist.

"And I can freeze you into a giant ice block within a millisecond and shatter it into millions of pieces", Kurt retorted dryly, looking at his fingernails. He meant it. He had done it sometimes with a dummy during training sessions.

"Boys, please, don't fight. You are all special in your own way, okay? But we are a team, and we need to stick together", Mr. Schue intervened. He turned to Kurt. "It was not fair to tell Finn he is not smart. Now, apologize.", he demanded.

Kurt wanted to say no, but Mr. Schue's gaze was stern. So, he sighed deeply, turning to Finn. He hated saying sorry, especially if he didn't mean it. "I'm sorry I questioned your intelligence.", he mumbled.

Finn still looked pissed. "Apology accepted", he answered, but his gaze was telling him another story. Kurt groaned inwardly. Things were definitely easier when he had been a lone fighter.

…

Kurt decided to walk home alone. His dad was still working on his car in his garage, and after the mini fight with Finn, he wasn't so keen on driving home with him. Luckily, Finn wanted to hang out with Puck now and Kurt didn't have to see him for a while.

Besides, walking home was relaxing for him. The birds were singing, it wasn't even cold and the… Hold up, why was there a mob in front of this building? Kurt walked over to the people, listening to a conversation of a couple near him.

"There is a fire inside the building on the first floors. The elevator is damaged and someone is trapped inside."

"Nobody is able to use the stairs now due to the smoke."

"People say it's a young boy that's trapped inside. And the elevator cabin is shaking a bit. It's on the twentieth floor or something."

"Oh no. Until the fire department arrives here, it will take at least fifteen minutes. Poor guy's trapped between two floors."

Kurt's eyes widened. An unstable elevator stuck between two floors? Oh gaga.

That boy was screwed.

Unless...

He looked down his wristband. Wasn't this case what Mr. Schue had been training them for for weeks? He couldn't just stand there doing nothing if his help was obviously needed.

Kurt looked around and quickly went hiding in a side street where he took a look at his wristband. What had Mr. Schue said again? Blue button, right? Kurt opened the amulet and pushed the small blue button on the right.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation was spreading on his body, in the next moment, it just stopped. Kurt looked down. And was astonished when he saw that he wore his suit and his mask. He really needed to ask Mr. Schue about the technology. Or super-brain Artie.

Kurt looked up to the building. During training, they had realized that flying was way faster than running. So he took a deep breath before he took off. He could feel the people staring at him, and when he looked down, he saw how people had retrieved their phones and took photos of him. Kurt forced himself to look up again. There was a boy who needed his help up there.

Luckily, there was an open window on the twentieth floor, and he could fly inside. Kurt landed on the hallway and went over to the elevator. The doors were closed, and when Kurt tried opening them, he failed miserably.

 _Think, think, think_ , he thought to himself. If Finn with his Hercules-strength was there, he wouldn't have this problem right now. But thanks to his dumb fight where he had threatened to shatter him into…

Kurt frowned. _Of course, why not?_ He carefully lifted his hands, creating a breeze of ice and freezing the elevator doors only, not the entire wall. With only one flick of his hands, the doors shattered.

He kneeled down, looking at the elevator – and gasped. The ropes that held the cabin were about to snap any moment. Carefully, Kurt lifted his hands to freeze the ropes. At least, that gave him more time. Slowly, he flew over to the shaft of the elevator and opened the small door.

"Hello? I'm here to help. Are you okay?", Kurt said. Down there on the elevator was sitting a boy with dark hair. Said boy looked up – and Kurt's breath caught.

This boy was Blaine.

Lima Bean-Blaine.

_Oh my gaga._

Kurt cleared his throat. Now was the worst timing to think about it. This boy – Blaine – needed help right now.

"Yes, I guess", Blaine answered, sounding scared and panicked at the same time.

Kurt needed to get his act together. He needed to act professional because Blaine was obviously scared shitless. And it was his job to calm him down.

"Can you tell me your name?", he asked him. Blaine couldn't know that he already knew him. That he had searched for him for weeks.

"It's Blaine", he answered, still with slight panic in his voice.

"Listen, Blaine. Everything will be okay. But we need to work together, alright?"

Blaine nodded slowly. So Kurt decided to come down to him carefully. Blaine's eyes widened. "Where you just…?"

"Kind of", Kurt shrugged. He looked up to the frozen ropes. They were going to snap any moment; his ice wouldn't last forever.

"Okay, we need to get out of here, now. We…"

In the next moment, everything happened so quickly. The ropes snapped and the elevator crashed down. Kurt's eyes widened, but luckily, he was able to react quickly. He had grabbed Blaine by his waist before the cabin fell down.

Now, they were floating in the air and Blaine gasped. "Are we…?"

"Yes, we are flying", Kurt answered, smirking. He didn't need to have Artie's mind reading powers to know what Blaine wanted to ask.

"So if you are afraid of heights, it won't be a good idea to look down, now."

Blaine blinked. And blinked again. And again.

"Thanks you saved my life. I…I really owe you big time, …?"

"Call me Icicle", Kurt answered dryly. "Cause my powers can be quite cold as well." Incredible how much confidence his mask was giving him.

In the meanwhile, they had arrived at the frozen elevator door and Kurt nodded to the window. "Would you mind if I brought you down?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, not at all.", he answered, perplexed.

Kurt flew through the window with Blaine in his arms. He could feel the other boy staring at him. Did he recognize him or something? He hoped he didn't, that would be inconvenient.

When they came back to the ground, the mob of people was even bigger than before, and at least seventy percent of the people were taking photos or filming him.

A concerned fireman came over to the duo. "Are you okay, son?", he immediately asked Blaine. He just nodded numbly, still trying to process what just happened. The fireman turned to Kurt. "I don't know how to thank you. Who are you? What are you?", the man asked, stunned.

Kurt grinned while he levitated some inches over the ground. The people, including the fireman and Blaine, gasped.

"You can call me Icicle", he said confidently. Suddenly, his wrist was beeping. He pushed the green button.

"Icicle?", he could hear Artie's (pardon, _Brainwave's_ ) voice. "There is a fire in an apartment complex in Columbus. I will send you the coordinates. Terra, Sirenia and Aura are already on their way."

"I understand", Kurt answered. "I will be there in a couple of minutes."

He wanted to turn around and leave, but a voice held him back. "There are more of you?", Blaine gasped, surprised.

Kurt nodded. "Call us the New Directions.", he winked before taking off completely and flying away. He didn't need to turn around to know that Blaine and all the other people were still staring at him.

While he was speeding across the skyline, following Artie's coordinates, he couldn't help but smile.

He just had his very first mission and he totally slayed it.

And gaga, he _loved_ that feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt was tired as hell when he came home after his mission with Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel. They needed to put out a fire and save the people out of the building. Even with his ice-powers, it was a challenge, but luckily, Quinn could extract the oxygen out of the flames, which made it easier for him to freeze everything.

He met Finn on the porch, who just took down a gang of muggers with Puck and Tina. Finn looked at him shortly, his glance was unreadable. Kurt sighed. He needed to end this stupid feud, he was the reasonable one among them.

"Look, Finn…"

Finn lifted his finger, silencing him. "Don't.", he said, sounding tired. "I don't want to hear your half-hearted excuses."

Kurt opened his mouth, just to close it again.

"People were telling me all my life how dumb I am, that I'm all muscles and no brains, but they never think about how much that hurts actually.", Finn said quietly. "They only see the tall, clumsy guy and assume 'Oh, he is not the brightest candle on the cake, don't expect anything from him', without even knowing me."

"Finn…"

"No, just stop it. I thought you were different. But apparently, I was wrong." With that, Finn opened the door, entered and rushed upstairs without looking at him again.

Kurt sighed and went to the living room. Carole and Burt were about to watch the news. "Did Finn have a bad day? He seemed to be not in a good mood", Carole said to Kurt.

"You could say that", he simply answered, pouring in orange juice in a glass.

Which he almost dropped when he was looking at the TV. That journalist was talking about the elevator incident.

_"… a young, masked man who calls himself Icicle saved the life of a student from Dalton Academy. He was flying to the twentieth floor of a skyscraper in Lima and saved said student out of a damaged elevator which crashed down afterwards. According to surveillance cameras, he has used ice-powers to…"_

Kurt just stared at the blurry photo. It was definitely _him_. The photo wasn't perfect at all, it had been taken by a phone of one of the witnesses.

"That's unbelievable", Carole gasped next to Burt.

"You think so? Maybe that's manipulated footage", Burt answered, frowning.

"According to those witnesses, it's not manipulated", she retorted. "And I doubt that he would make it to the news if that young man wasn't special."

Kurt was somewhere else with his thoughts. Did the journalist just say that the boy attended Dalton Academy? Well, at least some information he could use to find Blaine again.

"What do you think about this, Kurt?", Burt just said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Ermm… I don't know. I'm not into people with superpowers. Sam is the comic nerd, not I", he decided to answer. If he gave the impression he was disinterested in this topic, they wouldn't grow suspicious that easily.

Burt looked up. "Sam? You made friends?", he asked, surprised.

"Sam is in glee club with me and Finn", Kurt said. He resisted the urge to air quote glee like they always did.

"Happy to hear that you and your glee-colleagues get along so well.", Carole smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

Kurt backed away before they could pose him more questions about their fake glee club.

Questions he wouldn't be able to answer.

"I think I'm going to go to my room, now. I need time for my skincare routine", he said, putting down his now empty glass. At least, that was partly true.

Burt laughed. "Aren't you a bit exaggerating with your skincare, kiddo? Your skin is perfect the way it is"

"Yes, just because I take care of it", he answered, rolling his eyes. His dad had no idea about cosmetics.

"Okay, okay, do what makes you happy, bud", Burt smirked, turning back to the TV in front of him. "Kids and their hobbies nowadays…"

Quickly, Kurt went up the stairs to his room and to his Laptop on his desk. He was about to open the Browser and google _Blaine Dalton Academy_ when he realized how dumb he acted.

What would he do when he found him? Admit he had stalked him in the internet in order to find him? Show up at his school, or even worse, on his porch? That just wouldn't do. He doesn't want to be a creep.

Sighing, Kurt closed the tab and opened a new one, the website of _Vogue._ He really needed some distraction now.

…

"Oh my gosh, do you think any celebs are going to be here?", Rachel next to Kurt asked excitedly. The New Directions were in the waiting room before the press conference was going to take place in Lima's town hall, of course in their suits and with their masks on their faces.

"I think I have even seen the governor", Quinn mentioned and looked at her fingernails, unimpressed.

Rachel's eyes sparkled. "This is going to be the beginning of my rise. Everyone out there will know my name, soon."

"You mean _Sirenia's_ name", Kurt corrected her dryly, checking his hair on his pocket mirror.

"Well, she still has _my_ face", Rachel retorted. Her cheeks had reddened a bit.

"Whose most important features are hidden under a mask.", Kurt answered her back, smiling a bit. It was always fun to provoke Rachel Berry.

Rachel stomped her foot in her dark, knee-high combat boot, pouting. "It's the thought that counts."

"If you think so…" Kurt muttered, but trailed off when he heard the name of the _New Directions_. The group of twelve then entered the stage, Mr. Schue was already at the podium. He had told them that he would do the talking and they just needed to stand on the stage and look fabulous while thousands of cameras were blinding them with their flashes.

"These twelve young men and women are going to turn our world into a saver place. They will actively contribute to the…"

Kurt stopped listening when he spotted a certain young man in the audience. He was standing next to the mayor of Westerville, Mathew Anderson.

Oh, damn.

Blaine was the son of Westerville's mayor. They really looked alike. Why didn't he realize that sooner?

Now, Kurt noticed that Blaine was staring at him all the time. When he realized that Kurt had caught him staring, he started blushing and looked to the floor. Kurt found it somewhat endearing.

"…with the New Directions, our future will look bright, I promise", Mr. Schue just ended his speech. People were applauding, and Blaine looked back up, blinking. Kurt wondered what he had been thinking about.

After Mr. Schue's speech came the Q & A where the questions were almost the same ones (Which powers do you have? Are you aliens? How did you get those abilities?), and one hour later, they were finally allowed to leave the stage.

When Kurt wanted to go back to the backstage section and entered the deserted hallway, someone else crossed his way.

Blaine.

Now, he looked nervous and almost…shy?

"You surely remember me, right? I…erm I'm the guy you …you know, saved from the elevator…", Blaine stammered, rubbing his back of his head. "Oh my gosh, you don't even remember me, right? I mean, you…you save thousands of people and…I'm just … I don't know, I'm a nobody."

 _That's not true_ , Kurt's voice in his head screamed. Instead, he smiled amusedly. It was kind of cute Blaine was so nervous and stuttering. When they met the first time, it was exactly the other way around.

"Of course I remember you", he grinned, pretending to think for an instant. "Blaine, right?"

Blaine beamed. "Exactly." He pointed at Mathew Anderson on a poster on the wall next to them. "And my dad over here is the mayor of Westerville, Ohio."

"I know where Westerville is, Blaine Anderson", Kurt answered, amused. "But nothing beats the flair of Columbus."

Kurt wanted to slap himself for that sentence. What did Mr. Schue say again? _Rule number one: Never say anything that gives away your real identity._ If Blaine was smart, he would be able to do the math. And he would know that Icicle must have something to do with Columbus. Which was the city Kurt grew up in.

"Soo… You are from Columbus?", Blaine asked at this moment, his eyes were sparkling with interest.

_Dammit._

Kurt smirked. "Nice try, Blaine Anderson, but I can't tell you." Suddenly, his blue wristband was beeping. When they wore their suits, they had different accessories than they wore usually. Mr. Schue said that people would be able to find out their identities more easily if they wore always the same ones.

"Seems like there is an emergency", Kurt said, looking at him apologetically. "I need to go."

Blaine looked a bit sad. "Will I see you again?", he asked with hope in his eyes.

Kurt levitated a few feet over the floor. "Maybe", he winked, flying to the window above their heads. He opened it, and before he flew out of it, he looked back down to Blaine. "It was nice to meet you again, Blaine Anderson."

The dark-haired boy was just staring at him with a mouth wide open when he flew out of the window into the sky.

…

Kurt read the Vogue, sipping his Grande Non-Fat Mocha and sitting at his usual table in the Lima Bean when someone came over to him.

"Is this place free?", this someone asked. Kurt looked up, surprised.

"Y…Yes, of course", he stammered.

Blaine sat down on the opposite of him. "Do you remember me? I'm the guy that spilled coffee over you."

_Yes, of course. I saved your life and then, we talked on the press conference on Friday. Oh, and by the way, I'm Icicle. And I'm swooning over you since day one._

Kurt quickly pushed that thought aside. That just wouldn't do. So he tried to look confused, instead.

"I think so… Ben, right?", he asked, frowning.

"Actually, it's Blaine", Blaine corrected him.

"I have never seen you here, before. Are you from Lima?", Kurt asked although he already knew the answer.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm from Westerville, but I'm here quite often. But lately, I had been sick, and I stayed at home."

Well, that explained why Kurt was unable to find him. Blaine looked at the Vogue Kurt had just read.

"You also read the Vogue? Gosh, I thought I was the only guy", Blaine said, smiling.

Surprised, Kurt looked up. "That's exactly what I'm thinking all the time! I love fashion, and I even design clothes sometimes if I have time." _Which wasn't the case anymore because of his new… occupation._

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome", he answered, genuinely interested. "Do you design things for guys only or also for girls?"

Ten minutes later, they were engrossed in a conversation about fashion, school, blogs and many other topics. Blaine told Kurt that he loved musicals and wanted to study something like that after school, but that his dad didn't like this idea. Kurt told Blaine that he still didn't know whether he preferred dramatical Arts or fashion designing, but he still had time until he had to decide.

Incredible how well they got along. They were chatting as if they knew each other for a long time, not for only a couple of minutes.

Kurt was about to open his mouth and comment his school uniform when they overheard a group of girls chatting loudly at the table next to them.

"Have you seen those new superheroes? They call themselves the New Directions. And they have real powers."

"Yeah, I have been on the street when that Icicle-guy saved someone from an elevator."

"Icicle looks so hot. Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I think Elastico is cooler. He is kind of…mysterious. And he is moving so elegantly. Now, that's hot."

"No, Icicle definitely looks more attractive. And he has style."

Kurt blushed a bit. Since when were girls finding _him_ attractive? At highschool, it definitely wasn't the case. Everyone was making fun of him because of his unique style.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Have you ever met one of the New Directions?", he asked him, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Nope, I didn't. Did you?", he said, already knowing the answer. This double life was confusing as hell. He really needed to get used to it or else he would say the wrong things at the wrong time. And endanger his secret identity.

"Actually, I did. I have been the guy Icicle saved from the elevator", Blaine confessed.

Kurt's eyes widened. "No way", he gasped theatrically.

"I really thought I was going to die", Blaine went on. "But then, he just came sweeping in and saved me before the elevator crashed down. It felt like a dream when he held me."

"Sounds like you are crushing on him or something.", Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine looked down, blushing a bit. "To be honest, I like guys", he admitted, rubbing his back of his head nervously. "And I started crushing on him the moment he came flying in."

Kurt didn't know whether he should be more shocked that Blaine said that he liked guys or that he just confessed that he was crushing on him…well… _Icicle_.

"Does that sound crazy? I mean, he is probably very straight too and has a superheroine as a girlfriend. I never stood a chance, I'm just a boring guy. To say it with other words: He is great and I'm not", Blaine babbled nervously.

 _You have no idea_ , Kurt wanted to say. Now, that he found out a gay guy liked him, a guy that was more than nice and even shared his interests, he wasn't allowed to reveal himself.

Life sucked.

"No, that doesn't sound crazy at all. And Icicle really looks…cute.", he said carefully. It was kind of weird praising himself. He really didn't get how Rachel did it all the time without feeling conceited. Because he felt like that right now.

Blaine looked up. "You like guys?"

Kurt laughed a bit. "I thought it was kind of obvious to you. It was to my Neanderthal schoolmates that make my life a living hell", he muttered.

"What do you mean by that?", Blaine asked him, interested.

He grimaced. He and Blaine got along so well; he didn't want to ruin the mood with his bullying-stories. "That's a story for another time", he decided to say.

"There will be another time?", Blaine asked.

"If you don't want to, we can just…"

"No, no. I really enjoyed chatting with you", Blaine answered, smiling. "And I want to do it again sometime. But now…" He checked his watch and his face fell. "I need to go. There is a business dinner with dad's colleagues, and I don't want to be late. But we could exchange numbers or something."

"Sounds great", Kurt grinned, retrieving his phone and giving it to Blaine. After they had typed in the numbers into each other's phones, Blaine got up.

"See you next time, Kurt", he winked before he turned around and left the coffee shop. Kurt was looking after him for a while, sighing. Now was the wrong time to crush on someone. If he learned something, then that love made life more complicated. And his life was complicated enough right now.

But when he thought about Blaine's brown-golden eyes, something inside him warmed up. And he didn't know whether he should find it good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had way too many tests this week (via Zoom, of course)
> 
> Btw, the list with the powers of everyone can be found at the end of the chapter ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Days passed, and Finn was still refusing to look at Kurt or to interact with him in any way. Kurt decided to ignore him either because Finn's childish behavior had pissed him off. He had apologized nintey-nine times by now, but that pighead wouldn't listen. So he just gave up.

Burt and Carole were not pleased at all to see their sons with hostile frowns whenever they had dinner together or something. So they decided to do something about it.

"Boys? Would you please go to the shop and buy some milk?", Carole said before dinner.

Finn looked up from the football game on the TV and Kurt from his Vogue. "Do we both have to go?", Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

The quarterback grumbled agreeing words, not looking away from the TV.

"Yes, you do", Burt said sternly, taking the remote and switching off the game. Finn looked up. "Hey! I want to know how it ends!", he protested.

"Sorry, bud. But we really need the milk. And on your way to the market, you can talk as well.", Burt winked, dragging a reluctant Finn out of the living room.

Kurt groaned and got up. "There is no way out of this, right?", he asked Carole.

She laughed. "I'm afraid there isn't."

…

The first minutes of their walk, no one said anything. After the silence became unbearable, Kurt took a deep breath. He needed to make the first step towards him.

"Finn, please just listen to me, okay?"

Finn looked at him, scowling. "So that you can insult me again? No, thanks."

Kurt halted in his tracks, suddenly angry. "You are pissed because I called you dumb one single time?", he hissed. "Oh, what a drama. Let me tell you something: I need to deal with name callings, verbal attacks and facial slushies every single day. And do I whine like you? No, I don't."

Suddenly, a man with a face mask stepped to them, a gun pointed at them. "This is a stick-up! Give me your money or I will pull the trigger!"

But he was ignored by the two boys. "That's not the same, you know that", Finn hissed back, eyes narrowed.

"Are you guys aware that I have a deadly gun in my hands?", the mugger tried to get their attention.

"Would you please wait an instant, Sir? We are having a serious discussion right now", Kurt told him without even looking at him.

The mugger stepped aside, waiting. "Oh man. Nowadays, it's no fun to mug people…", he grumbled.

"It's not the same?! How dare you saying that? And shall I remind you that you were among the people that bullied me?", Kurt countered.

Finn looked down. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened, and I'm not proud of this time either." He crossed his arms. "But I always thought you were better than all the bullies. That you didn't have these mean prejudices."

"I'm going to shoot you if you don't give me your wallets right now, I'm serious", the mugger threatened, still pointing at them with the gun. He sounded nervous because he was ignored once again.

"But I'm not perfect!", Kurt yelled at Finn. "And I'm no saint or something. Everyone has his or her mistakes. And that's okay. That's what makes us human."

"That's it!", the mugger shouted, pulling the trigger. The bullet bounced off Finn's arm and the mugger gasped. "How…?"

Finn cocked his eyebrow. "Human? You serious, dude? Couldn't you find another word?"

Kurt shrugged while he absentmindedly created an ice bar with his hands and knocked out the mugger with the newly molded weapon. "You know what I mean." He dropped his bar which shattered into millions of pieces and held out his hand. "Are we friends again? After I said sorry for the one hundredth time?"

Finn looked at his hand, arms crossed. After a while, he accepted it. "Fine. Just because I don't want to be mad at you anymore. After all, we live in the same house and we need to get along, or things could get awkward."

Kurt nodded. And looked down to the unconscious man lying on the ground. "Did we just defeat a bad guy without noticing?", he asked incredulously.

Finn grinned. "Yes, I guess. But I think we need to get him to hospital or something. Even though he initially wanted to kill us."

…

When the two boys returned home after they had flown the mugger to hospital and had bought milk on their way home, Burt and Carole looked at them with frowns.

"How can it be that it took you one hour and thirty minutes to buy some milk?", Burt asked them, arms crossed. "We almost ate dinner without you."

Carole looked at Finn's shirt. "Why is there a hole in your shirt, Finn?", she wanted to know.

"I got shot by a mugger", Finn answered, and Kurt threw him a killing glance. Was he dumb? They couldn't tell their parents about the attempted stick up!

Burt's and Carole's eyes widened. "You WHAT?", Burt called out with eyes wide open.

"The bullet missed Finn's body", Kurt reassured them. "And it was an attempted stick up. Luckily, Force and Icicle saved the day." Well, at least, that was true. He was getting better at white lies.

"That's good. We are lucky to have heroes now that are protecting our city", Carole sighed, shooing the boys to the dining room. Kurt and Finn just exchanged knowing glances.

And Kurt was glad that things between Finn and him seemed to be alright again.

…

"Unbelievable!", Rachel shouted when she entered the HQ before "glee".

"What is it now?", Kurt asked, annoyed. He was already wearing his suit and was about to check his wristband.

"Do you see this?", the brunette asked, retrieving something from her bag after she had sat down on her place at the meeting table. It was an action figure of her, or more correctly, of her alter-ego Sirenia.

Now, that the New Directions were actively saving people, their popularity had risen exponentially. The markets had started merchandizing them, and now, there were a lot of products with their names available everywhere. By now, he had seen anything in the racks of stores and markets: Action figures, Barbie-dolls, food, T-shirts, notepads, pencils, posters and even underwear.

When Kurt had firstly seen New Directions – cereal while buying groceries with Carole, he had almost dropped the glass full of cherries. He was convinced that nobody would buy those things.

But he was surprised when he had seen kids playing with action figures of them in parks or on playgrounds.

And even more surprised when he had seen David Karofsky, his worst bully, wearing a wristband with his... _Icicle's_ face on it. Not to mention all the other jocks.

"Icicle and all the other guys of the New Directions are dope", he had heard Karofsky saying to Azimio one day, right after they had slushied Kurt.

"Yeah, and the girls are looking hot in their tight suits", Azimio had commented, but Karofsky had just furrowed his eyebrows weirdly.

How could it be that Karofsky seemed to hate Kurt so much, but at the same time, he was fanboying over Icicle?

Weird was an understatement.

"Have you seen my eyes? They are chocolate-brown, right?", Rachel said, pointing at her irises.

"Who cares?", Santana grumbled, picking at the cut out of her suit. "And did you seriously buy an action figure of yourself? Now, that's fucked up, Manhands."

"But San, you also have two Barbie-dolls of Blaze on your nightstand", Brittany commented next to her. "You are using them as sex toys."

"Britt, I told you not to tell anyone", Santana mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Well, I already knew it", Artie, who just came rolling in, laughed. "Brainpowers are great."

Rachel cleared her throat loudly to catch her teammates' attention. "The point is that this action figure has khaki-brown eyes, and that's inacceptable. Because that's not what my eyes look like. That's a crime.", she continued ranting.

"Wow, a catastrophe, call the police", Quinn said sarcastically and kept on filing her nails.

"Actually, that's a good idea, Quinn. I will keep it in mind", Rachel said and put her action figure back into her bag.

In this moment, Mr. Schue entered the HQ and sat down at his usual place, starting the meeting. "Okay, guys, will you please give me an update about this week? What did we achieve? I need to send a report to the white house."

"You know the president?", Mercedes gasped. "I'm aware that you must know a lot of powerful people with your position, but I never would have thought you are in touch with him."

"Yes, I have met him a couple of times.", Mr. Schue answered, smiling a bit. "Good man. But now, let's focus on our task."

"On Monday, Puck, Tina and I saved a family out of a car wreck after an accident", Kurt remembered.

"And Mercedes, Sam and I helped put out a fire in a primary school. Again. Why is there always a fire at buildings?", Mike wondered.

"Because people are dumb, easy as that", Sam grinned.

"On Wednesday, Quinn and I saved a cat family from a tree", Brittany said. "I also wanted to turn into one, but Santana said no."

"Two days ago, Finn and I stopped two armed burglars in no time", Rachel said, smiling at Finn. Quinn didn't look pleased at all.

"What did you do, Berry? I bet Finn did all the work", she sneered at her.

"That's not true!", Rachel exclaimed angrily.

"Okay… Anyone else?", Mr. Schue asked before this conversation could escalate.

Nobody said anything, so he clapped with his hands. "Good. If that's not the case, let's start with the training."

"We still need training? I thought we already got the hang out of this superhero thing", Puck whined. "I saved more people than I can count on my hands by now."

"Until you didn't beat Emma without powers, you still do.", Mr. Schue retorted dryly.

Puck groaned. "So that means I will keep on training until I'm old and grey. Ms. Pillsbury is like a ninja."

Mr. Schue laughed. "Emma wasn't the employee of the year of GDEA without a reason. There is so much you can still learn from her. So much you _will_ learn from her."

"Oh boy…", Puck complained, but got up anyway.

Mr. Schue got up as well. "I will go get her. In the meanwhile, you can try the new protein-smoothies my lab mixed just for you. There are in the fridge with name tags for all of you."

While he went up the stairs, the NDs went over to the kitchenette. Mercedes, who was standing next to Kurt, grabbed the bottle with her name on it and took a sip. She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"That tastes gross", she complained.

"Of course. Healthy things always taste gross", Kurt answered, laughing. "At least, that's what Blaine said."

"Blaine? You are still meeting him, right?", Mercedes asked, curious.

Kurt nodded. "We get along so well. And today, he asked me whether I want to come over to him, watch musicals."

Mercedes squealed excitedly. "That's great! You really need to tell me afterwards how it went", she insisted.

"I will", Kurt promised, sipping at his bright-yellow smoothie. "I will."

…

Blaine's house was bigger than the other houses Kurt has seen in Lima. Westerville was one of the towns for rich people were its inhabitants were driving expensive cars and the streets were sparkling clean.

After Kurt had gotten out of the car (he would have loved to fly, would have been faster, but how could he explain to Blaine how he had gotten to his place?), Blaine was already on the porch, waiting and smiling.

That smile made Kurt feel warm, which really must mean something because of his powers.

"Great you made it to my place safely", Blaine grinned, shaking hands with Kurt. "But why are you hands still so cold?", he frowned.

Kurt grimaced. "Bad blood-circulation", he simply answered his standard answer.

"Come in." Blaine stepped aside and made an inviting hand-gesture.

When he entered, Kurt saw a lot of photos hanging in the hallway. On one photo, a mini version of Blaine was holding a candy-cane in his hands, grinning goofily. Next to him was an older boy who looked kind of bored.

"Is this your brother?", Kurt asked him, pointing at the photo. Blaine nodded shortly.

"Yup. Cooper is an actor, and he is nine years older than me. We are not that close", he answered, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt frowned. Apparently, Blaine didn't want to talk about him, so he decided to drop the topic.

"Do you want a tour? I can show you everything, my parents won't be home until tomorrow."

He nodded eagerly. Blaine took him by the hand and led him to the basement downstairs. He opened the large door – and when Kurt saw what was inside, he needed to gasp.

"Is this a lab of a mad scientist?", he asked, eyes widened.

Inside the basement were thousands of tables with microscopes, test glasses with colorful liquids, lab coats lying around and whiteboards with complicated-looking calculations and formulas.

"That's my dad's hobby. He likes experimenting in the basement whenever he isn't busy as a mayor.", Blaine explained to him, eyeing the mess. "He doesn't want to tell me what he is working on, and I don't get why. It's not like I would understand this highly scientific stuff."

Blaine dragged him to another table. "Come on, I really need to show you something.", he said giddily.

"What is it?", Kurt asked, curious.

Blaine led him to a weirdly looking rock. "My dad has found a part of a space rock in Lima. In his opinion, it is special. And admittedly, it kind of looks special", he said, showing him the rock.

Suddenly, Kurt felt dizzy and he felt like he would pass out any moment. He needed to hold on to the table next to him before his legs would give in.

"Kurt? Are you okay?", Blaine asked, looking worried.

Why was he feeling like this? Mr. Schue had told them that thanks to their invulnerability, they couldn't get sick or something anymore.

"I'm fine. I just skipped breakfast today, maybe that's why", he mumbled, looking at the rock in front of him.

Wait.

He knew that rock.

That's the rock that almost hit them that fateful day. And it was yellow, just like before it collided with the forest. Was that the reason he felt like that?

"Well, if that is the case, let's get you something to eat quickly. We can order a pizza or something. But first, we need to get you a glass of water before you pass out", Blaine pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sounds good", Kurt agreed, quickly following him out of the lab. He noticed that the farther he was away from the rock, the better he felt.

But why?

…

When Mr. Schue entered the HQ the next day before a meeting, he looked…pissed. Kurt was sure he had never seen him this pissed before.

"I can't believe it!", the agent exclaimed angrily.

The New Directions exchanged glances.

"Okay, who among us pissed off Mr. Schue this time?", Santana asked jokingly.

Mr. Schue didn't look amused at all. Instead, he retrieved his iPad from his drawer, unlocked it and opened a Website.

"Artie, please play this video on the flatscreen.", he said, still frowning.

"Alright", Artie answered, pushing some buttons on the keyboard. A couple of seconds later, a video showed up on the screen above their heads.

Quinn and Rachel in their superheroine personas were sitting on a couch, a woman with short blond hair was sitting on an armchair on their opposite, but not just any woman.

"You two have been invited to the Ellen DeGeneres Show? And you didn't tell us?", Mercedes asked incredulously, crossing her arms.

"Unbelievable.", Kurt muttered.

Both girls looked down bashfully when Artie pressed on the play-button.

"Today, I have two special ladies as my interview partners. Two members of the New Directions" Ellen turned to the superheroines.

"How is it like to save lives?", the blond woman asked them.

"It's great", Rachel gushed. "The feeling after having done something good for our society is awesome."

"Yes, looking into the sparkling eyes of kids after having saved their cat from a tree is goals.", Quinn agreed.

Tina turned to Mr. Schue, questioning. "What is the problem with the interview? It seems harmless to me"

"Wait for it", the agent muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Interesting.", Ellen smiled, crossing her legs. "But I would like to know whether there is a female leader of the New Directions. The male one seems to be Force, the one with super-strength."

Rachel straightened up. "That's crystal clear. Of course, Force and I are co-leaders of the team. The two of us get along very well", she boasted.

Quinn next to her threw her a killing glance. "Is that so? Because as I recall, I was the one who used to date Fi…Force and you didn't. And you would be the leader, _which you are not_ , not because we voted you or something, but because nobody else wants to take over that role."

"You mean because the other members, including you, are not qualified for the role as the leader", Rachel corrected her, balling her hands angrily. "And just because you dated Force and I didn't, that doesn't mean he likes you more or something. Why do you think did he break up with you?"

Finn flinched, and Kurt threw him a questioning glance. Was there something he didn't know?

Obviously, it got harder for video- Quinn to retain her composure. "He didn't break up with me. It was a mutual decision. We both needed to move on.", she said, trying way too hard to sound calm.

"Stop telling lies. Force told me himself that he didn't love you anymore.", Rachel countered, craning her chin.

"Stop talking now", Quinn hissed, burying her nails into her black pants of her suit.

"Why? Because you realize how you have been dethroned? Because your prince charming realized you are a superficial, heartless person? It's time to wake up, Aura.", Rachel hissed back.

Even now, Kurt could feel the tensed-up atmosphere of the video.

"Girls, maybe we should relax a bit…", Ellen tried to save the situation, but it was too late.

Quinn rose her hand and slapped Rachel hard across the face. The brunette's eyes went wide when she held her cheek. Tina next to Kurt gasped, so did Ellen in the video. After that instant, Rachel leapt at the blonde and started hitting her.

A couple of seconds later, the NDs plus a beyond pissed Mr. Schue were watching the girls hitting, biting and scratching each other, almost everyone's mouth was wide open. Finn just stared down his wristband, embarrassed. After a while, Artie decided to stop the video.

Puck, who had just retrieved his phone, was laughing because of something he and Sam had just watched. "There are even a couple of parodies of this clip by now", Sam chuckled, wiping away his tears of laughter.

He pushed Puck's phone to the middle of the table where two cartoon versions of Aura and Sirenia were beating each other up, yelling at each other with high-pitched versions of their voices.

" _Superheroine Chick-Fight: The Cartoon_ has already 504 393 hits", Mike said, amused. "You are going to be famous."

"That's what you wanted, Manhands, right?", Santana said to Rachel, smirking widely.

"What were you guys thinking?", Mr. Schue asked Quinn and Rachel, sounding disappointed. Both girls had bowed their heads in shame. "Incredible how you could break two out of the three golden rules within five minutes.", the agent ranted.

Mr. Schue had a point. Firstly, they revealed private problems in front of the entire continent of America, and secondly, they got personal. Kurt understood why Mr. Schue was pissed right now.

"You are officially representing GDEA, and therefore the government. You have a responsibility, and you know that. Your job is to help and protect the citizens, not to be celebrities or something. Which wouldn't be a problem for me if you stayed professional, which was not the case at this interview."

Again, the agent glared at the two girls. "We are sorry, Mr. Schue", Rachel mumbled. "Yes, Rachel is right. We didn't think. We didn't mean to embarrass GDEA.", Quinn added bashfully.

"It's not only about the reputation of GDEA, girls", he sighed. "Think about all the little girls that are looking up to you, as their role models. Some of them will be disappointed in you, and some will copy your bad behavior. I don't expect from you to be perfect, but you could at least try."

He got up, walking over to the two girls and tapping their shoulders. "I'm really disappointed in you, and I have no other choice, now."

Alarmedly, Rachel looked up. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Schue?"

He sighed again. "I'm going to ban you from 'glee' for at least one week. And you are also not allowed to take part on missions during this period of time."

Both girls gasped. "What?!"

"You can't just ban us, Mr. Schue. The world needs us.", Quinn protested. "Without my powers, something will be missing in the team."

"Which powers?", the agent asked dryly. "When I just touched you, I took away your powers. You will get them back after you have learned your lesson."

"No…", Rachel gasped, having paled.

"But Mr. Schue, I thought you could only take away their powers for a short period of time", Artie pointed out.

"That's true. But my high-tech team modified my watch, and now, my powers have been boosted. I can keep your powers as long as I want to."

He looked back to the two girls, his gaze was stern. "Concerning you two, please leave this room. I want you to go home and to think about your behavior."

The girls got up. "Fine. But you will regret what you have done soon, Mr. Schue.", Rachel hissed icily. She stomped to the stairs; Quinn followed suit.

Mr. Schue sighed deeply and turned back to the rest of the team. "Well… Before we start with the training, are there questions or other things we need to discuss?"

Kurt rose his hand. "To be honest, there is something I need to tell you. Something happened to me two days ago…"

"And you think the meteorite was to blame for your sudden feeling of faintness?", Mr. Schue asked after Kurt was done talking.

He nodded. "I think so. That's the only possible explanation."

"What if the meteorite…Has the same effect on us like Kryptonite on Superman?", Sam thought out loud.

"Sounds reasonable.", Artie said, frowning. "But it's kind of paradoxical that the meteorite that gifted us with powers is our weak point."

"That's true", Tina agreed. "That's a shame. I always thought we were invincible, but that would have been too good to be true."

"But the other question is: Why does Blaine's dad own a part of the meteorite? Why does he experiment with it?", Mercedes wondered, frowning.

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine said that it was his hobby or something. And I believe him. Because I trust Blaine."

"You trust Blaine? You sure, Lady Lips?", Santana asked him, arms crossed. "Do you trust him enough to tell him our secret?"

"What does that have to do with you? That's none of your business", Kurt hissed.

"Yeah, it is. I overheard you gushing about that guy for days, now. What if you tell him the secret and he won't keep it? Guess who will be screwed as well? That's right, the rest of the New Directions, including me!"

Kurt balled his hands into fists. "I won't tell anyone, okay? Not even Blaine, I promise."

Santana, however, threw him a glance that told him she didn't believe one word he said.

* * *

The person looked at the TV where a journalist was about to tell the story how the New Directions saved the day.

Again.

The New Directions just appeared out of nowhere a couple of weeks ago. Those young men and women all have special powers, from superspeed to the ability to control electricity. People were already loving them.

Frustrated, the person slammed its fist on the table so hard there was a stinging pain afterwards. The person had worked hard on a way to boost abilities of the humans drastically but was unsuccessful for more than twenty years now.

And now, people who were apparently still kids got powers without having done anything. That's what made the person mad. But the person was determined to find a way to finish the researches. There had to be a way to manipulate human DNA to gift them with powers. If the person was successful, the person would build up an empire with super-powered soldiers to make humankind its servants.

But first, baby steps. In order to be successful, the person would need those New Directions. The person needed to find out who they were to manipulate them with their weaknesses. After all, they seemed to be hormonal teenagers, it was only a matter of time until they made a mistake.

And if that happened, the person would be ready to strike. Grinning, the person watched that Ice-something guy save a little girl out of a car wreck on the news.

"Don't worry, New Directions. I will find out your secret, no matter how long it will take me. So you better beware…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just introduce the main antagonist of this story? Yeah, I did...
> 
> As promised, the list (Please note that EVERYONE has flight and invulnerability as well, so I won't mention it again):
> 
> Artie: mind reading and super intelligence  
> Tina: invisibility and intangibility  
> Mike: can stretch his body  
> Sam: can manipulate electricity and create it  
> Santana: control over element fire  
> Quinn: control over element air  
> Mercedes: control over element earth  
> Finn: super strength  
> Puck: is super fast  
> Rachel: has voice powers  
> Britt: shape shifting into animals  
> And Kurt who has ice powers
> 
> Well...I hope I didn't forget anyone ;) See you guys next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

When Kurt walked to school this day (Again. He wondered what took his dad so long concerning his Navigator), he saw how three taller boys were tossing around an Icicle-action figure of a smaller boy. They all looked like they were around ten years old or something.

"Give it back! That's my action figure", the smaller boy cried.

"Well, come get it, loser!", one of the taller boys said, grinning evilly.

"Someone who is as uncool as you are doesn't deserve someone as cool as Icicle", the second boy sneered.

The smaller boy looked upset. "Please. My mom gave it to me on my ninth birthday.", he begged.

"You look like you are six", the third boy mocked him, sticking out his tongue.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. He remembered all the bullying in school when he was in elementary school. He could imagine how that boy felt now. Back then, he had wished that someone would come to his defense, but no one ever did. But now, he could make a change.

A couple of seconds later, he came flying to the four boys. But not as himself.

"Oh my gosh, is this… Icicle?", one of the bullies gasped. The other boys' eyes went wide as well.

"Yup, that's right", Kurt said, landing next to the smaller boy. "And I think you have something that belongs to my friend over here."

The smaller boy gasped. Obviously, he still couldn't believe that a superhero was standing next to him. With an open mouth, one of the bullies handed Kurt the action figure which he gave back to the smaller boy.

"Max, we didn't know you were friends with a member of the New Directions", boy number three said, incredulous.

"Of course", Kurt said proudly, patting Max's shoulder. "So please be nice to him from now on, can you do me that favor?"

"Y…Y…Yes", the second boy stammered. "Okay."

Kurt smiled at the boys. "Thank you. And have a nice day, I need to go now."

He took off, flying to the direction of McKinley with a smile on his face. At least, he could protect one small boy from what would happen to him in a couple of minutes. He landed behind the dumpster, pressed the blue button to change into his normal self and walked towards the entrance of his school.

When he was in the hallway, he got splashed with a slushie by Azimio immediately.

Well, what a nice greeting.

Kurt would have loved to control the icy liquid so that it didn't hit him, but Mr. Schue told them not to use their powers in public, that would be suspicious. So, he needed to bite his tongue and let it happen although it was kind of frustrating.

But to be honest, he didn't want to piss off Mr. Schue. He didn't want to lose his powers like Quinn or Rachel who just went down the hallway with blank face expressions.  
His powers had become an important part of his life by now, he couldn't imagine how the girls must feel now.

And he didn't want to find out.

So Kurt clutched his books in his hands tighter after he had dried himself at the toilet and went to his History classes with his head held high.

…

"Your favorite city is New York?", Blaine asked Kurt incredulously.

He nodded. "New York is just so exciting. The busy streets, the boutiques, the melting pot of different cultures, and the most important aspects…Broadway and Vogue."

"Yeah. Broadway is pretty amazing. I had been at Broadway with mom and dad when I was seven, and I fell in love immediately. We watched Mamma Mia.", Blaine recalled, smiling.

"Sounds awesome", Kurt answered. "When I watched a musical with my dad, he fell asleep after ten minutes. But hey, he was trying."

Blaine laughed. "You have a point. It's the thought that counts."

The boys were at Breadstixx to eat dinner together (And no, it was definitely NOT a date. They were only friends, and everyone would pay for himself. But neither the ND girls nor Burt believed Kurt when he told them so.) They had started posing each other questions about their lives to get to know each other better.

"Now, it's your turn, Kurt. Ask me a question", Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows excitedly. Kurt loved when he was doing that.

It was kind of cute. He realized that he found everything cute about Blaine anyway.

Kurt resisted the urge to hit his head to expel that thought out of his brain. He couldn't fall in love, that was inacceptable. Sam had told him one hundred times that superheroes didn't have time for a love life because of their double lives.

But the more time he spent with Blaine, the more he fell for him. And he didn't like it at all. Couldn't he just be friends with another guy that happened to be gay?

And _extremely_ good-looking? And charming? And…

"Kurt?", Blaine said at this moment. "Do you really need that long to think of a question? You don't need to, you can ask me anything.", he winked.

Oh no. He was so lost in his thoughts he totally forgot about that.

"Okay... Ermm…What is your favorite color?", Kurt asked nervously. That was the first thing that came to his mind? How pathetic.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, seemingly not caring about the question. "Well, I don't know. But I think its red. Because it's so remarkable." He grinned amusedly. "I have the best question for you."

"Shall I be afraid?", Kurt wanted to know, equally amused.

"It depends." Blaine rubbed his hands, excited. "Here it comes: If you could be one of the New Directions, who would you choose?"

Kurt almost choked on his tomato of his cesar salad. Did he really just ask that question? What would he say, now? He forced himself to laugh. "Are you serious? Couldn't you think of another question?", he asked to buy time.

"That topic is just so thrilling to me. In a boringly normal world, superheroes just appear out of nothing. That's awesome, right?" Blaine's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Sometimes, I just wish I could be like them."

 _No, you don't_ , Kurt thought to himself, thinking about how he needed to hand in his English homework in one moment and fight crime in a rain of bullets in the next. Not that the bullets could harm him, but that was not the point.  
Normal became an alien concept in his life.

"You can imagine who my favorite hero is. Icicle will always have a warm spot in my heart", Blaine just said. "I mean, this guy saved my life. And he can freaking fly. And he has ice powers. And he - "

"I get it, Blaine." Kurt cut him off, rolling his eyes. "You like Icicle."

Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "Are you jealous or something?"

Well, how could Kurt be jealous of himself? That was impossible, right?

_Right?_

"That's nonsense. I have more style than Icicle will ever have", Kurt answered, maybe a bit too quickly.

Blaine laughed. "Good. Because you are right. Nobody beats the flair of Kurt Hummel, not even a superhero with super-awesome powers - "

He was cut off by Kurt smacking his arm playfully.

Suddenly, Blaine looked serious. "You see, Kurt, I owe Icicle my life. And I really wish I could meet him again and say thank you or something, that's all. I won't give up, I will keep on searching him. But how am I supposed to find him?"

Kurt frowned. "Maybe Icicle is closer than you might think", he muttered under his breath.

…

Blaine was sitting at his desk in his room, doing his Spanish homework. He had to hand in the article the next day and he didn't even start. Now, the clock read 1 am. This was going to be a long, long night for him. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind was coming up.

But how?

The windows were closed. He turned around in his chair – and was astonished to see none other than Icicle standing in front of him.

The one and only Icicle, one of the superheroes of Lima.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson", Icicle greeted him. Blaine could just nod, still shocked. Was he dreaming? Was his idol really standing in _his_ room? The lights were dimed, and he didn't really see his face. But Blaine was too astonished to get up and turn it on.

"H…Hi", Blaine croaked. Why did he sound so nervous? What was wrong with him? He was embarrassing himself in front of a superhero. The hero he had posters of hanging over his bed.

Oh no, hopefully he didn't see them, or else, Blaine would kill himself in order to spare himself any further embarrassment.

Icicle came over to him. "Everywhere I go, whether it is saving people or stopping muggers, I see you in the crowd. Aren't you aware how dangerous it is?"

Blaine cleared his throat. Okay, he was right. Whenever he heard of a crime in the news or in the radio, and Icicle's name had been mentioned, he always headed to the crime scene. Call it weird, but he wanted to see his idol.

"I am aware, of course. But…but I wanted to see you, to be honest."

The hero looked down. Was he … blushing? Blaine couldn't tell because of the dimed light.

"That's cute of and I feel flattered, Blaine, but that needs to stop. I can't protect you all the time."

"You don't need to", Blaine said. "I can take care of myself. Just because I don't have super-powers or because I'm not bulletproof like you, that doesn't mean I'm a weakling. Haven't you heard of heroes like Iron man? Or Batman?"

Icicle laughed a bit. "Firstly, those heroes are both fictional, other than me or my colleagues. And secondly, they are highly intelligent and skilled martial artists."

"I can fight as well; I took boxing lessons and I'm part of the fight club at school. Oh, and I'm an almost straight-A student, and that means something, right?", Blaine said giddily. "Maybe I can be part of the New Directions, like Batman had been part of the Justice League. I could even…"

The hero lifted his hand to cut off his babbling and Blaine closed his mouth immediately. "I just came here to tell you to be careful from now on. And to…to stay away from me. Whenever I'm around, it's not safe for you. Or for anyone. And in addition to that, I'm about to break one of the three golden rules of Mr. Sch…. _my boss_." He sighed deeply.

Blaine dared to step closer to him, but not too close. "I won't tell anyone you have been here if you don't want me to, I promise. It can stay a secret between the two of us. Although it would be kind of cool to boast in front of Wes, or David, or Kurt…", he muttered, but shook his head when he saw the slight panic in Icicle's eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"That's good. But now, I need to go." Icicle turned around and walked to the window.

"Do you have an emergency?", Blaine asked curiously.

Icicle just smirked. "Whether you believe it or not, I also have something called private life. A private life I can't tell you about." He wanted to jump out of the window, but Blaine grabbed his wrist, looking him deep into his blue eyes.

"But please fly carefully."

"I'm a hero. I know how to be careful.", Icicle winked before he jumped out. Blaine stepped to the window, watching him fly away to the stars. One day if he was courageous enough, he would ask him whether he could fly with him again.

…

"Where is everyone?", Kurt asked when he entered the HQ the next day, and he only found Sam, Mercedes and Santana sitting at the meeting table and Artie next to them. Sam was reading a comic of Marvel, Santana was painting her fingernails black with red flecks and Mercedes was about to copy homework. Artie was giving instructions over the headset, looking at the monitor with complicated looking maps and calculations in front of him.

"There has been an earthquake in Vancouver, Canada, and Mr. Schue sent Brittany, Finn, Puck, Mike and Tina to help save and evacuate the people" , Mercedes explained without looking up from her book.

"Yeah, he sent Brittany because she could shape shift into a strong animal to lift up heavy debris, Finn because of his strength as well, Puck because he can take people to hospital super-fast, Mike because he is flexible and Tina because she can walk through walls and search for survivors easily. But luckily, there have been no dead people so far. Artie tells them what to do with his super-intelligence and Mr. Schue took the helicopter to supervise them." Sam added.

"And the rest of us has either no powers, are banned or their powers are useless for this mission. Manhands and Caboosey are the powerless and banned ones while the four of us are the useless ones.", Santana commented, drying her nails with a small flame on her palm.

Kurt checked his watch, backing away. "Soo… that means there is no 'glee' for half of the team? Because I got homework to do, and it would be nice to have a day o…"

Suddenly, the emergency signal went off and Artie startled. He looked at the four other NDs. "Looks like there is a second emergency. A hostage – taking at Lima's largest bank. I would say the four of you will take care of it. Just tell me if you need help. My super-brain will think of something", Artie said, turning back to the second monitor.

"Of course. Would have been too good to be true", Kurt muttered, walking over to the suit-hall with Sam, Santana and Mercedes.

…

When the four of them landed in front of the bank, a mob of people was in front of it as well as a bunch of policemen.

"The New Directions are here, thank god", one of the policemen said, walking over to them. "A man with a gun and a weird scepter took the costumers hostage and threatens to kill them if we don't send them you."

Kurt frowned. A man with a scepter wanted to see them and took innocent people hostage just because of that? What was wrong with people nowadays?

"We will take care of it, Sir, so don't worry", Sam said in a heroical way, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Someone took this superhero-role way too serious.

But the policeman seemed to buy it. "Thank you, Thunderbolt. And good luck, that guy seems to be dangerous."

Kurt and the other NDs then entered the large hall of the bank carefully, taking cover behind a wall. "Do we have a plan?", Mercedes whispered.

"Plan? To hell with that! We are supers, we don't need a plan. I'm just gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass, Hot Chick version" Santana said, igniting her fingertips.

Kurt shook his head. "That's a horrible idea. What if we just offer him a peaceful way out of this? This way, nobody gets hurt, not even the bad guy."

"I agree with Kurt. In the comics, the heroes choose violence as the last way, either. We need to stay the good guys.", Sam nodded.

Santana sighed deeply before she nodded and put out the flames on her hands. "Fine. And I wanted to have fun…"

The four heroes left their hideout and walked over to the guy. Santana cleared her throat and the guy turned around. He was dark-haired and bearded and wore a mask as well as a dark cloak. He grinned mischievously. "Finally, my guests of honor arrived at my little party." He nodded to the scared-looking hostages behind them who were kneeling on the floor.

"Who are you?", Kurt asked him, eyeing the scepter he was holding.

"Call me _Dr. Gloom._ Because nothing is more appealing than the darkness.", he answered, smirking diabolically.

"If you want us only, then let the innocent people go", Mercedes ordered, hands on her hips. "They have nothing to do with all this."

Dr. Gloom laughed. "If you say so. They have served their purpose anyway." He nodded at the people. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

The people quickly left the building, and the four heroes turned back to Dr. Gloom. Santana turned to Kurt. "May I light up this jackasses' sorry ass?", she asked.

But he shook his head. "We are offering you a way to solve this peacefully. Just surrender, drop your weapon or whatever that's supposed to be, and nobody gets hurt", Kurt suggested. And was surprised when the man snorted.

"I'm not interested. Especially not if that offer comes from a boy that doesn't look older than twelve years old."

Kurt gasped for air, and then, he narrowed his eyes. "Just for your information: I'm seventeen." He turned to Santana. "And now, you got my official permission to set this man on fire."

The Latina heroine smirked. "Hell, yeah. Here we go, wannabe Dr. Who." She set her hands on fire, but Sam next to her cleared his throat. Annoyed, she turned to him. "What?"

"Actually, that Dr. Who comparison is a bad one. Dr. Who is a good guy, and he doesn't wear a cloak. Besides, he is a timelord which Dr. Gloom is not, obviously." He turned to Dr. Gloom. "Wait, you don't have time-powers, dude, right?"

Dr. Gloom cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong with millennials nowadays?"

"If you don't stop this nerdy talk, electro-boy, I'm going to light you as well", Santana threatened. Sam lifted his hands in defense.

When Santana stepped closer to Dr. Gloom, he just started grinning. Santana cocked her eyebrows. "You seem to look forward to getting burnt", the Latina commented dryly.

The man continued smirking. "You see, Blaze, I worked on my new weapon, and now, I'm able to do this."

He held the scepter in the air, a wind got up and the rock inside it turned golden. Suddenly, Santana's hands on fire turned normal again.

"The fuck?", she exclaimed, trying to light her hands again. "It doesn't work!"

Mercedes came over to her. "Wait, I'm going to tie him up with my tendrils." She squinted her eyes, concentrating on the floor underneath her feet, but nothing happened. "Seems like I lost my powers as well."

"Same here", Sam said, stunned. "The electricity inside me…it's gone."

Kurt made a hand movement – and nothing happened either. He wasn't able to produce ice anymore. Or to fly. And honestly, he didn't want to know whether he was still invulnerable.

"Did you do that?", Sam asked Dr. Gloom, eyebrow cocked. "You took away our powers!"

The Latina retrieved her fold – out sword from her belt. "What do we need powers for? We can still fight. I'm so grateful ginger lady taught us some moves."

Dr. Gloom laughed. "That's endearing, Blaze. But I'm not in the mood for a fight." He banged the scepter in his hands to the floor with so much force it created a shockwave. The four heroes fell to the floor. And it hurt a lot when they landed. Kurt looked up and saw how the man came closer to them.

"How did you do that?", he asked the villain. "Do you have powers as well?"

"Why do I need powers if I have my scepter? But to be honest, I would like to know how exactly you got gifted with powers." He looked at the four of them expectantly. "Tell me."

"Forget it", Mercedes hissed, getting up with narrowed eyes. "We won't tell you anything."

Dr. Gloom shook his head disdainfully, and in the next moment, he came closer to her and was about to strike, but Sam went into her way, pushing her aside and got hit with the scepter instead. He screamed painfully and fell to the floor.

"No!", Mercedes screamed, running over to Sam.

Kurt had paled. The only thing that could hurt them was the meteorite. Was one part of the meteorite in Dr. Gloom's scepter?

"Hey! I'm the only one who is allowed to hurt my teammates, douchebag!", Santana shouted, pissed that Sam got hurt. She sprinted to the villain, dodging his hits with the scepter elegantly.

"That's for hurting Trout Mouth." She kicked him with her foot, and he fell to the ground. "And that's for taking away my powers." She wanted to kick him again, but Dr. Gloom rolled to the side in time.

Kurt looked at the scepter which he had dropped while Santana attacked him with her sword. That was his only chance to disarm Dr. Gloom and to end that fight. He ran to the scepter, reaching out for it, but when he touched it, he suddenly felt so … dizzy and weak. As if the scepter was draining the energy of his body.

Nevertheless, he lifted the scepter with trembling hands, feeling lightheaded, and smashed it to the floor with all the force he had left.

And was surprised when the scepter flew right into Dr. Gloom's hands again. He hit Santana with his weapon who fell to the ground immediately, unconscious. She was bleeding on her head what worried Kurt. Cause right now, he was feeling weak as well. Probably because he had indirect contact with the meteorite.

His legs gave in and he sank to the floor. Dr. Gloom looked around, smug. Two out of four heroes had passed out, one was extremely weakened. "Well, well, well, what happened to the high and mighty New Directions the media is praising all the time?", he sneered.

"What have you done to our friends, asshole?", Mercedes, who was still kneeling next to Sam, hissed.

"I found out your weakness, easy as that. Now, tell me how you got your powers, and I will let you go, I promise. Otherwise…" Dr. Gloom looked at his scpeter, smirking. "…let's say it will end badly for you."

"We already said no", Kurt answered icily, somehow got up with shaky legs and walked over to Mercedes. "And I will say it again. No matter how bad you want to hurt me."

"Icicle is right. We cannot allow someone as bad as you gets seriously dangerous powers." Mercedes looked him deep into his eyes, supporting Kurt before he could fall down again. "Come on. Hurt us. But our lips will stay sealed until the end."

"The New Directions stick together, even now. How cute", Dr. Gloom said sarcastically. "This way, it will be way more fun to destroy you." He was about to lift his scepter again.

Kurt squeezed Mercedes' hand. At least they would die as heroes. But before he could strike, they heard squealing tires.

Tires of a car.

The car crashed inside the glass walls of the building and knocked over Dr. Gloom before it came to a halt.

The doors opened – and Rachel and Quinn jumped out of it in their superheroine suits. "Great job, Aura!", Rachel grinned, high fiving with the blonde next to her.

Mercedes and Kurt gaped at the two girls in front of them. "Did you just knock over a supervillain with your car?!", Kurt said incredulously. "And Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray teamed up without killing each other?"

The both of them shrugged. "It's _Sirenia and Aura_ ", Rachel corrected Kurt.

"If you say so…"

Mercedes looked to the spot where they had hit Dr Gloom – and gasped. "Where is Dr. Gloom? He just disappeared!" She looked at her hands. "But I think our powers returned again. I don't have this dizzy feeling anymore, right, boo?"

"I think so", Kurt frowned, creating an ice crystal with his hands.

He nodded to Santana and Sam who were still lying on the floor, unconscious. "But they both need help. We need to bring them to Mr. Schue, immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The four of them brought Sam and Santana to the HQ immediately, and Ms. Pillsbury took care of them at the ward station (Kurt didn't even know they had a ward-station). Mercedes was still hovering over Sam, caressing his bandaged forehead softly while he was lying on the bed, still unconscious. Kurt walked over to her.

"He sacrificed himself so that I didn't get hurt", Mercedes mumbled quietly. "I should lie here instead of him."

"Don't say that", Kurt answered. "And Ms. Pillsbury said that they are going to be fine again. So don't worry."

Mercedes, however, still looked unhappy.

While Sam and Santana recovered in the ward-station, Mr. Schue gathered the rest of the members to an emergency-meeting.

"While one part of the team successfully evacuated the inhabitants of Vancouver, the other part fought a new villain as I have heard. Dr. Gloom is his name?", Mr. Schue asked, looking at Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn.

Kurt nodded. "We were not able to use our powers because of his scepter. When I tried destroying it, it didn't work. And I felt even more weakened after I have touched it."

"Interesting.", Mr. Schue muttered. "He must have used one part of the meteorite and boosted its powers."

"But how can we fight someone if we cannot use our powers around him? Or if we cannot even touch his weapon?", Tina wondered.

Mr. Schue frowned. "That's the one-million-dollar question. We need to think of a solution. But until then, we can't do anything. We have no other choice than to avoid him. You are no match for him yet."

Finn didn't look pleased at all. "Are you serious, Mr. Schue? We need to hide from him, like cowards? What if people are going to die next time because we didn't show up?"

"Finn is right", Quinn agreed, looking in the round. "When I started this superheroine thing, I did it because all the others did it as well." She brushed back a strand of her blond hair and looked at her modified necklace. "But now, we have a responsibility. The people out here are relying on us. They trust us with their lives, and we can't just let them down because we don't know how to defeat him. That's just gutless."

Kurt looked at Quinn, surprised. She was right, when they started with the superhero-stuff, Quinn wasn't that thrilled about it. And to be honest, Kurt deemed her a bitchy, superficial cheerio that got gifted with powers, not a superheroine.

But now, after a few months within the NDs, she seemed to have changed. And she wasn't the only one.

"I know how hard it must be for you to sit and wait, but we have no other choice. Sam and Santana got hurt badly, and I can't allow that something like that happens to one of you again.", Mr. Schue answered.

"But we - "

"You won't fight against Dr. Gloom for the time being, end of the story", the agent cut off Puck energetically. Puck flinched and shut his mouth.  
And Kurt wondered why Mr. Schue acted like that all of a sudden. He usually acted so composed.

Mr. Schue took a deep breath before he turned to Quinn and Rachel. "Concerning you two: You have done a great job when you selflessly came to the rescue of your colleagues, even with no powers. I'm proud of you even though GDEA needed to pay the reparations of the glass walls where you crashed in." He got up, went over to the girls and tapped their shoulders. "That's why you will get your powers back."

Quinn and Rachel started beaming. "Finally!", the brunette exclaimed, and the water glass of Kurt broke, and he was splashed with water.

He glared at Rachel. "Well done, Berry, you just got my fabulous outfit wet", he hissed, looking pissed.

"Sorry", Rachel muttered, but didn't stop smiling.

…

"You have another date with that hobbit?", Santana asked Kurt during training when she overheard him talking about it with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel.

After Rachel had kind of saved his life during their fight with Dr. Gloom, Kurt had started warming up to her. Okay, they weren't best friends or something, but at least, he didn't hate her anymore. Who knew, maybe they could be good friends in the future. He still found her taste in clothes horrible, though.

Right now, the NDs were training close combat, superpower version. The Latina burned down the plant walls Mercedes had created and smirked at Kurt.

"That's not true", Kurt protested, putting out the flames by shooting ice beams out of his hands. "Blaine is just inviting me over for dinner with his parents."

"Blaine? That Blaine-dude you are always talking about at home?", Finn asked him, shattering the ice with his fist.

Kurt blushed furiously. "Be quiet, Finn."

"Is Blaine a dolphin like you?", a horse version of Brittany asked him. While she had the shapes of animals, she could communicate with others telepathically.

Puck sprinted over to them at the speed of light. "Are talking about that prep-school boy again?", he asked, dodging an attack of Mike's elongated fist with his super-fast reflexes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why are you all so interested in my private-life?"

"Because we all think that Blaine's dad is Dr. Gloom", Quinn answered, creating a small tornado and sending it after Sam who destroyed it with an electrical surge.

"Why do you suspect Mr. Anderson?", Kurt wanted to know, eyebrows cocked.

"Because Dr. Gloom had one part of the meteorite in his scepter", Tina who just turned visible, answered. "And Blaine's dad has one part of the meteorite in his basement."

"On top of that, Mr. Schue's lab team of GDEA confiscated the meteorite the next morning after we got hit", Artie added.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Mr. Schue had told us that only one small part had been missing, which must be the part of Dr. Gloom's scepter."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "That's nonsense. That's just a coincidence, right?"

_Right?_

"Have you seen that guy? He always looks so…grim and grumpy, even during the press conference back then. That's typical behavior for super-villains, and I know what I'm talking about.", Sam said. "He is Dr. Gloom, one hundred percently."

What if the others were right? What if Blaine's dad was their antagonist? Oh, gaga, that would be a catastrophe. How would he be able to look into Blaine's eyes again?

"We all have seen Dr. Gloom. That guy looks nothing like Blaine's dad. Dr. Gloom is bearded and tall while Mr. Anderson is short and shaved.", Kurt tried to save the situation.

"Oh, please, Lady Lips. Haven't you ever heard of fake beards? And maybe the cloak made him look taller than he is in reality.", Santana scoffed. "Accept it: The father of your lover boy is a villain."

"No, he is not!", Kurt protested, stomping his foot. "And you know what? I'm going to prove it to you."

"And how?", Quinn asked, hands on her hips.

"I have an idea." Kurt looked at Artie. "But for that, I'm going to need your help."

…

When Kurt was standing on the porch of the Anderson's, ringing the doorbell, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"No need to be nervous, man", Artie said into his earpiece. "Well, if it turns out that you are right."

"How did you even know what I was thinking? I'm in another city", Kurt wondered.

"I could imagine", Artie laughed.

While Kurt was having dinner with the Anderson's, the rest of the New Directions was in the HQ (without Mr. Schue knowing it), spying on them. That's why Kurt had an earpiece which they always took with them for missions, and a miniature version of a microphone hidden under his scarf.

This way, Kurt wanted to prove that Blaine's dad was NOT Dr. Gloom.

"I would be nervous as well", he heard Rachel's voice. "After all, he is about to have dinner with our worst enemy."

"Thanks so much for your reassuring words, Rachel", Kurt muttered, but shut his mouth when the door opened.

Blaine's beaming face appeared. "Kurt! Come in, dinner is already served." He took him by the hand, leading him to the dining room. A woman with dark hair came over to the duo, smiling warmly.

"You have to be Kurt. Nice to finally meet you, Blaine wouldn't stop talking about you all the time.", she said.

"Mom…", Blaine mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Anderson", Kurt said politely, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Pam", Pam said, still smiling. "Come on, boys, let's eat before the chicken gets cold."

She shooed the boys to the table where Mr. Anderson was already sitting, reading his newspaper. He looked up and just nodded to Kurt as a greeting.

"Well, what a warm greeting.", Quinn mumbled into his earpiece. "This is a good sign."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yup, he was really looking forward to this dinner.

…

"I would like to know how you and Blaine met?", Pam asked during dinner, cutting her potato.

Blaine looked down his orange-juice, grimacing. "Funny story. I spilled his coffee over him."

"Yes, and then, he gave me his coffee as a compensation. And a couple of weeks later, we met again by coincidence and talked. Turned out that we share a lot of hobbies.", Kurt added, smiling.

"I'm gonna puke into your earpiece if you don't stop swooning over hobbit right now", Santana complained.  
Why did Kurt agree to let the others spy on the Andersons again?

"We exchanged numbers, and one thing led to another", Blaine explained and bit into a broccoli.

Pam smiled. "That's a nice story, right, Matthew?"

Her husband just grumbled something and took a sip of his wine with a frown.

"What a sweetheart", Mercedes mumbled sarcastically. Kurt really wanted to throw the earpiece out of the window right now. His so-called friends were making him more nervous.

"Blaine told me that you also take part at glee at your school. How is it?", Pam asked him.

"It's…great", Kurt answered. "It's something else to be honest."

"Ain't that the truth…", Artie mumbled.

"At Dalton, our glee club sings a cappella only", Blaine told him. "We call ourselves The Warblers because our mascot is a bird of that kind."

"Warblers…there are one thousand gay jokes popping up in my head right now…" Even through the earpiece, Kurt could hear the smirk of the Latina. If he had been near Santana, he would have stabbed her in the eye with an ice stick to make her shut up.

"I tried to talk Blaine out of this", Matthew suddenly spoke up. It was the first time this evening he said something. "I wanted him to choose something useful as an extracurricular activity. Like Lacrosse or… Baseball."

Blaine's face fell, and he narrowed his eyes. "You are just displeased because I'm not like Cooper, father.", he said quietly.

"Ooh, family drama ensues…", Puck said excitedly. "That's more exciting than playing GTA."

Kurt got up. He couldn't continue eating like that. He excused himself and went up the stairs to the toilet.

"Are you out of your mind?", Kurt started ranting after he had locked the door behind him. "You can't just comment every word. That's just annoying and not helpful at all."

"Oh, come on. You must have noticed how entertaining this whole thing is. Spying on people is way more interesting than watching reality shows", Finn countered.

Kurt groaned, banging his head against the mirror. He ran out of arguments. "Just…stop it, okay? Please.", he pleaded one last time before he left the bathroom.

When he was in the hallway, he could already hear loud voices.

"I'm into arts. And no, it's not because I'm gay or something!", Blaine said, outraged.

"I'm aware. But you could at least try to make me proud", Matthew answered, equally mad. "You only joined the Finches because you wanted to provoke me, right?"

"It's called the Warblers. And no, I like singing, that's all", Blaine shouted. "Why can't you just be happy that I found something I'm passionate about?"

Matthew got up, and the chair behind him tipped over. " Because it's…it's…not what young men your age usually do!", he yelled. "Why can't you be more like Cooper?"

Blaine's face was red because of is anger. "For the hundredth time: Because I'm not Cooper, father. And I will never be! Accept it!"

Matthew opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. And then, he stormed out of the dining room. When he passed Kurt, he halted in his tracks. "Listen. I don't know you, but let me tell you something: I don't like you and I don't trust you. So I will keep an eye on you."

Before Kurt could say anything, Matthew had already went to the entrance door and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Like in trance, Kurt walked back to the dining room and sat down, having paled. Blaine didn't really look better.

"Soo….", Pam said cheerfully, looking at the two boys. Her smile was forced. "Do you want dessert?"

"Best spying ever! And I think you lost our bet, Kurt", Sam said, and Kurt clutched his fork tighter.

"Yup, I have never seen a more perfect family dynamic", Tina agreed.

Kurt flashed his best stage smile before he answered. "That would be great, Pam."

But actually, he felt like throwing up now.

…

Kurt just arrived at home after the catastrophic dinner at the Anderson's when his wristband started beeping. He rolled his eyes, but pressed the green button anyway. Actually, he wanted to stay at his room and wait until this bad day ended, but that would have been wishful thinking. "Hey, it's Brainwave. There is an emergency at the mall. Dr. Gloom is making trouble again."

"Did Mr. Schue tell you to call me?", Kurt asked, getting up and opening the window.

"To be honest, he didn't. Remember, he doesn't want us to take care of him for some reason. The same guy who sent us to a drug dealer gang. But we are getting off talk. Look, he wants to hurt people. I sent the entire team to the mall, the chances that you can beat him are higher if everyone is present."

"I understand." Kurt pressed the blue button, changing into his suit, and flew out of his window. "I will be there in no time."

…

He already heard people screaming when he arrived at the mall. There was a fire inside the building, probably caused by Dr. Gloom's scepter. Kurt landed and entered the mall, passing a lot of people who left panickily.

Inside the mall, he could see how the other NDs helped evacuate the other people. And was astonished when he saw Blaine helping a child who was trapped under a wreck.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?", he immediately asked him after he had flown over.

"Just because I don't have powers, that doesn't mean I can't help.", Blaine answered, shrugging.

Kurt sighed. "But you need to leave. It's dangerous right now, Dr. Gloom can seriously hurt you."

"But…"

"Please.", Kurt said, looking deep into his brown eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt or something. We will take care of the rest."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay, I will leave. But please, be careful." He turned around, walking to the exit with all the other people.

Kurt looked after him before he took off to join the other NDs. Dr. Gloom was already waiting for them, sitting on a bench next to a boutique, scepter in hand.

"Well, hello there, New Directions", he greeted them, getting up and walking over to the heroes.

"What do you want, jackass?", Santana asked him, igniting her hands immediately.

Dr. Gloom laughed. "Someone is still pissed that she got a scratch last time we met, right?"

"You son of a…"

The villain clicked his tongue. "Act respectful towards elder people, young lady. Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"We are going to teach you manners right now.", Puck threatened, rubbing his hands. "I honestly can't wait to kick your ass."

Dr. Gloom just threw him an unimpressed glance. "Let's see who will laugh last. Spoiler alert: It won't be you." He was about to lift his scepter.

"Now, Aura!", Artie said into the earpiece, and Quinn stepped forwards, creating a gust of wind which caused the villain to let go of his weapon.

Now that the villain was disarmed, Puck sprinted over to Dr. Gloom with his superspeed. "Let's dance, dude."

"We are going to help you, man", Finn next to him said, Mike and Sam nodded in agreement. "He won't stand a chance against the four of us."

In the meanwhile, Quinn let the scepter levitate with her powers. "You need to destroy it; I can't do this forever."

"Try destroying it with your powers", Artie instructed them. "The others will keep Dr. Gloom busy for a while."

Santana ignited her palms and shot fireballs into the scepter, nothing happened. "Not even one scratch!", the Latina gasped.

"Let me try", Rachel said, opening her mouth and letting out an ultrasonic scream. But still, nothing.

"Is that thing indestructible or something?", Kurt wondered.

"I think so", Artie answered. "Dr. Gloom must have used a layer of the meteorite to protect the entire scepter."

"Guys! I would appreciate it if you hurried", Quinn reminded them. "I think that bar is draining the energy out of me or something."

Kurt raised his hands and started shooting ice beams to the scepter. In vain.

"You won't be lucky", Dr. Gloom who just dodged an electric ball of Sam, laughed. "I know exactly what I'm doing. You can't harm my scepter, even with your powers." He stretched his hand and the scepter flew right back to him. Quinn fell to the floor, exhausted.

After he got the scepter back again, he started smirking diabolically. "I told you, I will be the one who laughs last. But you wouldn't listen." He made a movement with his weapon, and Puck, Mike, Finn and Sam fell to the floor. "Four at one blow. Today is indeed my lucky day."

"Did you also just lose your powers?", Rachel asked the rest of the team quietly.

"Yup. We are so screwed", Tina answered.

Dr. Gloom stepped over the unconscious bodies of the boys, coming closer to them. "Sooo…do you want to tell me what's the matter is with your powers?"

Kurt craned his chin. "Why do you even want to know?", he asked, scratching his imaginary beard. "Oh, let me guess: You want to build up an army of super powered criminals like you and rule the world, like every villain? Well, that was way too predictable."

"Did you read that in one of Trout Mouth's nerdy comics?", Santana asked him, eyebrow cocked. "I thought you are not into that stuff."

Kurt shrugged. "The meetings had been boring from time to time, and Thunderbolt has hidden a stack of them behind the sofa, soo…"

"Wait, Sa…Thunderbolt hides comics behind the sofa?", Mercedes asked, interested. "How did you even find out?"

He smirked. "You see, I also searched for a hiding spot for my Vogue magazines in case we need to work overtime at the HQ, and then, I found his sta…"

Dr. Gloom cleared his head loudly. "Is this a coffee party or something? Shall I bring you biscuits and stools for your little chat as well?"

Brittany nodded eagerly. "That would be nice of you. But please bring the double chocolate cookies, they are the best."

The villian facepalmed repeatedly. "Sometimes I wonder whether the new technologies fried the brains of every millenial." He played with the scepter in his hand, turning to Kurt. "You are a wise boy, Icicle, because that is indeed my plan."

"Do you really think we are going to help you? Forget it!", Tina scoffed. "Just leave and search for another goal. Preferably a goal that doesn't involve taking over the world or something."

"Yes. Like…Horse riding. Or opening a petting zoo. And then, you can have a guest appearance at my new show. It's called Fondue -"

"- Miss Animorph", Rachel cut off Brittany before she could reveal information about her identity. "I doubt that he is interested." She turned back to the villain. "But she has a point. You need to stop it. It's not too late to change your mind."

Dr. Gloom pretended to give it a thought. "Let me think…Ermm…How about no?"

Kurt stepped closer to him. "Listen, Dr. Gloom. I'm sick of your gutless behavior. You can't just walk around and hurt people just because of our conflict. That's not fair and it's just wrong."

The girls behind him exchanged worried glances. Kurt was aware that he maybe crossed a line, but he had seen a little girl outside that got hurt badly, just because of this man. And seeing him smirk like that made him mad.

"Be careful, Icicle", Dr. Gloom said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm the one who has more pull. You are skating on thin ice."

"So? Just because you took away our powers, that doesn't mean we are powerless or something."

"Actually, it means exactly that", Mercedes behind him muttered, but he ignored her.

"Lima is our territory, and it's our responsibility to make it a safer place. Last time, you wanted to kill us because you didn't get us to talk. That's just pathetic, even for a villain like you."

Dr. Gloom snorted, and then, he laughed. "I think I like you, Icicle. If we weren't enemies, I would be impressed."

He looked at his scepter, frowning. "Okay, here is our deal: if you beat me, I will leave this place forever, and won't harass the citizens here ever again."

He took another step towards the NDs, still grinning. "If I win, you need to tell me how you got your powers, every single detail."

"Do you really think that we negotiate with terrorists?", Rachel asked him, hands on her hips.

"Don't be so naïve, Sirenia. I didn't give you a choice. I'm the one who makes the rules." He banged his scepter on the floor, and the rest of the NDs fell to the floor. "And now, say hello to my scepter's newly found power."

Dr. Gloom raised his weapon to the air, and the meteorite inside it created a giant, transparent sphere. Kurt needed to squint because it's light was too bright.

Oh gaga. That looked dangerous.

Kurt looked around. Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike came to slowly, but they all looked weakened. Tina had a nasty looking wound on her head, Quinn was still unconscious, Santana had wrapped her arms around a scared Brittany, Mercedes and Rachel had paled.  
He couldn't describe what he felt this moment, but something inside him wanted to…protect his teammates.

If someone had told him three months ago, before that meteorite incident happened that he would feel like that, he would have cracked up.

So much had changed within these months. _He_ had changed.

He got to his feet, still feeling dizzy because of the fall.

"Wait!", Kurt heard his own voice. He looked the villain into the eyes, determined. "Whatever you have in mind, Dr. Gloom: Leave my friends alone. Or this city. Take me, but don't even think about harming another person."

Dr. Gloom looked at Kurt, shaking his head. "Heroes and their sense of duty. Disgusting." He pointed the scepter at him. "But I won't say no if that's what you want." The sphere came closer to Kurt, and it got brighter and more dangerous the closer it got to him. Kurt needed to cover his eyes because of its blinding light.

The last thing he saw before the world went black was Dr. Gloom's mischievous smile.

"Well, goodbye, Icicle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt opened his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read half past six am, just on time for his shower and his skincare routine before school. He got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After he was done with his skincare routine, he went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning, dad", he smiled, starting to throw the ingredients for his smoothie into the mixer.

"Morning, kiddo.", Burt answered while he read his newspaper.

Kurt sat down at the counter, retrieving his math book. He forgot to do homework again, so he needed to catch it up.

A woman was wrapping her arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Morning, darling", she greeted him.

"Morning, mom", Kurt said absentmindedly, starting to do homework while he sipped at his smoothie.

"You need to eat a proper breakfast or else, you won't be able to concentrate, darling.", Elizabeth winked.

"Breakfast is overrated. My smoothie is enough", Kurt answered, putting his book into his bag. "I need to leave, now. You know how Mr. Garrison is. If I'm only one millisecond to late, I get detention."

He pecked his mother on her cheek and waved at his dad. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad." After he had gotten out of his house, he got into his new car and drove off.

* * *

"What have you done to him?!", Mercedes hissed at Dr. Gloom, while Rachel shook Kurt's shoulder softly, trying to wake him up after he had passed out. The villain shrugged. "I told you, that's a new power of my weapon. I have no idea myself."

"Is he still alive?", Tina asked anxiously. Rachel checked his pulse, nodding slowly. "Yes. Yes, he is. But he needs help, immediately."

Dr. Gloom stepped closer to the group. "But I'm not done with you yet. We have a deal, remember?"

Santana got up. "Go to hell", she hissed angrily, crossing her arms. "We give a fuck about your darned deal."

When the villain was about to open his mouth, a light appeared next to them and another person appeared out of nothing. But not just any person.

"I told you guys not to fight against him", Mr. Schue berated the NDs. Suddenly, the NDs' modified accessories stared shining. Dr. Gloom looked at them, displeased. "This is not over yet, New Directions!", he threatened.

After the shining stopped, every single member of the New Directions was standing in the HQ again.

"How did you just do that?", Tina gasped.

"GDEA's technology", Artie shrugged, rolling over to the group. "When I heard that you needed help, I contacted Mr. Schue who helped me teleport you."

"Mr. Schue, Kurt really needs help. He doesn't wake up", Rachel said, sounding worried. She was still shaking Kurt's shoulder, but he didn't react.

"Shall I slap him again? That worked wonders last time", Santana suggested. But she quickly shut her mouth after Mercedes and Rachel threw her killing glances.

"Don't worry, guys. We are going to find out how to help him", Mr. Schue reassured the other ND members. "Finn, would you please take him to the ward? Emma will have a look at him."

Finn followed orders, and the girls all exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Kurt looked up to the façade of his school. Pemberton High was one of the best highschools at Columbus. He went up the stairs and entered the hallways. People were greeting him nicely, probably because he had designed their school letterman jackets. He was the captain of the designing club of Pemberton High, one of the most popular clubs.

"Kurt!" An Indian girl came running over to him, books in hand. "Do you have new suggestions concerning the new design of the cheerleaders' outfits? It needs to be practical but Principal Lexington doesn't want too much skin. Do you think we can do that?"

He stopped, turning to the girl next to him and smiling. "Of course we can, Gina. That's why you are my vice-captain."

Gina laughed. "Thanks, Kurt. You know how much this club means to me. I want to get a scholarship for Harvard, to study fashion designing. My record needs to be perfect for that."

"Don't worry, you still have time, right? We will go to college in one and a half years."

The girl laughed. "You're right." She checked her watch. "Shoot, I'm going to miss history classes. See you at lunch break, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Gina ran off. He smiled while he looked after her before heading to his own classes.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'Kurt is in a coma'?", Rachel wanted to know.

"Exactly what I said, Rachel", Artie answered, somewhat annoyed. "That he is in a force-field-induced coma."

"And how do we wake him up?", Quinn asked, looking at Kurt lying on the bed. "We can't let him stay like that forever."

Mr. Schue rubbed his head. "We don't know yet. But we will find a way."

Artie looked at his notes, frowning. "Actually, I have already found a way to wake him up. You all have surely seen in movies or series how people were sent into comatose people's minds to wake them up from inside the dream, right?"

Quinn cocked her eyebrows. "And you think that it will work? That's impossible."

Artie looked her deep into her eyes. "Just as impossible as to create tornados with a flick of a hand?"

"Fine", Quinn sighed. "Good point."

"I have made some calculations, and I only need to construct a machine that transfers one person into Kurt's head. I only need a few hours and some assistants that want to help me." He turned to Puck and Finn. "Preferably assistants that are super-fast and strong."

"Sure thing, man.", Puck answered, and Finn nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to help you as well", Mike offered. "I'm maybe no super brain like you, but I'm taking A levels in math, chemistry and physics."

Artie laughs. "That's cute to think that school math would be enough to construct a highly complex machine. But thanks, dude. I'm glad about any kind of help."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you just insult me or something?"

"Hold up, guys", Sam spoke up. "Who among us will be sent into Kurt's mind?"

Mr. Schue got up. "I will.", he said immediately. "After all, it's my fault that you fought against Dr. Gloom. I should have supervised you more."

"Mr. Schue, we are…", Finn started, but the agent just shook his head.

"We are going to talk about it after we woke up Kurt. Artie, do I need to prepare or something?"

Artie looked at his calculations, gnawing on his pen. "It would be useful if you were already asleep before I send you into Kurt's head."

The agent nodded. "Okay. I will lay down, then." Before he went to the ward station, he turned to Finn, looking him deep in the eyes. "As long as I'm gone, you are in charge, Finn."

With that, he turned around and went to the other room, Artie followed him.

It was dead silent in the HQ for a while.

Suddenly, something on the table vibrated, breaking the silence. "That's Kurt's phone", Rachel noticed. She paled when she looked at the caller's ID. "It's Blaine."

Mercedes lifted her head. "Oh no! Kurt wanted to meet him for dinner at Breadstixx again. What are we going to do now?"

"Amateurs", Santana muttered, taking the phone. Apparently, Blaine had given up because he didn't call anymore.

She typed in a text and pressed the send button. "See? Now, he will leave us alone."

_Kurt: Sry, Blaine Warbler, but I'm sick. See ya_

Tina cocked her head to the side. "That doesn't sound like Kurt at all. I hope Blaine won't grow suspicious or something."

In the next moment, the phone vibrated again, and the girls expectantly looked at the display.

_Blaine: Oh that's too bad. But I can come over and we can watch a movie or something. Sounds great, right?_

Santana rolled her eyes. "That Blaine-guy is fucking persistent", she groaned. "I'm just going to turn him down more obviously, then."

She was about to type in another text when Mercedes grabbed her arm. "Hell to the no! I know how much Kurt likes that boy, and we can't just ruin their friendship. There has to be another way."

Artie, who just returned, rolled over to the girls, winking. "I think I can help you with that." He turned to Brittany. "You can shape shift into animals, right?"

Brittany nodded.

He motioned the blonde to show him her bracelet, and she followed orders. Artie opened it with a screwdriver on his desk, typing in a few things.

"Done", he said proudly.

"What did you just do?", Mike asked him, curious.

Artie just smirked, whispering something into Brittany's ear who nodded again.

"Stop beating around the bush, Artie", Rachel complained. "Just tell us what you have done."

Artie grinned, smug. "I just modified Brittany's powers."

When Brittany shape shifted this time, she didn't change into an animal. She changed into -

"Kurt?", Quinn gasped, gaping at Brittany who looked like him now. "That's amazing, Artie."

"See, San? Now, I'm a dolphin, too", fake-Kurt beamed.

Mercedes cocked her head to the side. "Her voice still sounds like Brittany's, though."

"Yes, yes, I need a few modifications, I know", Artie mumbled, rolling back to the computer. "I just need a few minutes to write a new programming code."

Finn got up. "While you guys are having dinner with that Blaine-dude, I will go to Mr. Anderson and kick his ass." He balled his hands into fists. "He can't just hurt Kurt and get away with it."

Puck patted his shoulder. "I will come with you, man. I'm also in the mood to kick someone's ass."

"And so will I", Tina said. "Someone needs to keep an eye on hooligans like you. I can use that occasion to interrogate him about how we could help Kurt."

Sam nodded. "Good thinking, Tina. I will also come; I know how I get people to admit what they have done."

Santana went to the stairs, impatient. "Let's go, guys. I'm hungry.", she whined.

"Let's just hope that it works", Mercedes muttered, looking at the real Kurt in the ward station. "Or else Dr. Gloom will be our smallest problem if he wakes up."

…

"Remember, guys, be careful what Brittany says. And make sure she never _ever_ takes off her bracelet, or else her modified powers won't work anymore", Artie reminded the rest of the NDs when they entered Breadstixx.

While Puck, Tina, Sam and Finn wanted to interrogate their suspect, Mike helped him construct a machine to get into Kurt's mind, and the rest of them (Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as the fake Kurt) went to Breadstixx to meet Blaine.

Blaine waved them when they neared the table.

"I hope it is okay for you that my other friends joined us", fake-Kurt just said, smiling. Before they went to the restaurant, Brittany learned some sentences by heart so that she didn't say the wrong things.

Blaine nodded, looking in the round. "Of course. Nice to finally meet you. Kurt is talking about you all the time."

"Interesting", Santana mumbled. "Did he also talk about his hot Latina – teammate?"

Quinn kicked her foot, and Santana rolled her eyes. She had promised to the others to behave, or else, Brittany could get nervous and mess things up.

"Blaine, I need to ask you something", fake-Kurt just said, blinking innocently. "Are you a dolphin?"

Rachel and Quinn facepalmed while Mercedes buried her face in her hands and Santana tried to bite back her laughter.

Blaine, however, looked confused. "What exactly do you mean? Is this a metaphor or something?"

Fake-Kurt blinked. "What's a metaphor? Is it a new pasta dish I have never heard of?"

Before anyone could say anything, the waitress came to their table. "What can I bring you? Did you already decide what you want to eat?"

"Yes", fake-Kurt said. "I want a metaphor. Do you have it here?"

Santana snorted with laughter, then, she cracked up. Quinn looked down her pumps on the floor, embarrassed.  
Mercedes tried to look serious, but after a while, her corners of her mouth started twitching and she needed to laugh as well.  
Rachel hid her head in the menu, pretending that it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand", the waitress said, scratching her head.

"We all take the pasta carbonara", Quinn just said, handing her the menu. Relieved, the waitress wrote it down.

"But actually, I wanted the…" Blaine stopped talking after Quinn had thrown him a killing glance.

He turned to fake-Kurt, smiling. "Have you seen the waitresses' face after you have told her that joke? Too funny, we should have taken a picture."

Fake-Kurt cocked his head to the side, confused. "Joke? What do you mean?"

…

"Okay, guys", Finn said to Tina, Puck and Sam when they landed in front of the Andersons' house. "We are heroes, we need to use violence as the last way."

Puck groaned. "That's lame. I want to kick his ass so bad right now for what he has done to Porcelain."

"We all do, believe us", Sam answered. "But we need to be better than the villains, that's what the superhero - codex says."

Tina nodded before she turned invisible and walked through the door to open it from inside.

"Good thinking, Tina", Finn praised her when they entered. "I wanted to kick in the door."

"Well, that's the reason why I joined you", Tina muttered, looking around in the hallway. "I'm the only sane person among the four of us."

They spotted Mr. Anderson sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. Questioning, Sam looked at his teammates when they took cover behind the wall. "What now?", he whispered. "Do we play good cop bad cop? Like in the movies?"

Puck just groaned before he entered the living room. "We don't even have a plan!", Tina whispered, but the other boys had already followed him. She gritted her teeth angrily before she entered as well.

Mr. Anderson looked up. "The New Directions are at my house?" He looked around. "Where is Blaine? My son is obsessed with you, he would have loved to see you."

"We don't have much time, Mr. A" Puck rushed over to him, clutching him by his lapel and pulling him up. "You know exactly why we are here, so you better start talking right now."

"Hey!", Finn complained. "I wanted to be the bad cop." He crossed his arms, pouting.

Tina stepped closer to Puck and Mr. Anderson. "Hold your horses, Velocity", she reprimanded her teammate. She turned to Blaine's father, arms crossed. "Just admit what you have done to our friend Icicle, and I promise, you won't get hurt."

"Lady Phantom is the good cop, I guess", Sam whispered to Finn, smirking.

Mr. Anderson looked confused. "Icicle? You mean that Ice-guy my son has posters of hanging over his bed? And action figures?"

Finn and Sam snorted with laughter, Puck grinned amusedly, but then, he remembered that he was supposed to be the bad cop and bit back his laughter.

"That is kind of ironic", Tina voiced what she and the boys were thinking, turning back to the dark-haired man. "Back to the initial topic: What have you done to him?"

"I have no idea what you are even talking about, I swear", Mr. Anderson answered.

Finn groaned. "Of course, you do. You are Dr. Gloom, just admit it, dude. You have been at Lima's mall yesterday evening and fought against us, so stop feigning ignorance!"

Mr. Anderson furrowed his eyebrows. "Lima? Yesterday evening, I had a conference with my employees, here in Westerville. And I can even prove it, just pay Westerville's city hall a visit and my secretary and assistants can confirm it, I promise."

Finn exchanged glances with Tina, Puck and Sam. "I even have an alibi for the hostage-situation one week ago.", Mr. Anderson went on before anyone could say anything. "I had dinner with Lima's mayor at Columbus which is one and a half hours away. I can't be Dr. Gloom."

"Dude, I think he tells the truth", Puck muttered and let go of Mr. Anderson. "Sorry, man, we were just doing our job."

"Why do you even think that I'm Dr. Gloom?", Mr. Anderson asked, frowning. "I have nothing in common with that weirdo."

"You were looking so grim during the press conference back then", Sam countered. "Like you wouldn't approve of us or something."

The mayor sighed. "Yes, I was skeptical when you made your first appearance, because you seem the be… quite young. I have a son who is your age, I would never let kids like you protect our city."

He played with his tie. "But you have proven in the last weeks that you are more than qualified for this job, and I'm impressed even though I would never admit it out loud."

The NDs' eyes widened.

An uncomfortable and awkward silence filled the room. After a while, Sam cleared his throat, still embarrassed.

"Well…I didn't see that one coming", he said. "Thanks, man."

"We are really sorry about what we have done to you, Sir", Tina apologized, backing away with the others. "Please don't sue us, okay?"

Mr. Anderson laughed. "Sue you? You are only kids; you didn't even know what you were doing. It will stay a secret between the five of us, I promise." He came closer to Finn, narrowing his eyes. "But if you do something like that ever again, I won't be so forgiving", he hissed.

The four heroes shuddered.

When they had left the house, Finn breathed out audibly. "Well…that was embarrassing. But at least, we know that Mr. Anderson is not Dr. Gloom."

"Actually, Mr. A is cooler than I thought", Puck admitted. "Even though he has a stick up his ass."

Tina frowned, looking thoughtful. "But if Mr. Anderson isn't Dr. Gloom, who is it, then?"

* * *

"Mr. Schue, can you hear me?", Artie asked his mentor over the headset, looking at the flatscreen in front of him.

While Artie and Mike were supervising the agent, Ms. Pillsbury was checking Kurt's and Mr. Schue's vitals in case something went wrong and they needed to wake up Mr. Schue again.

"Yes", Mr. Schue answered. He had been teleported to a street in a city he had never been to. "I can hear you loud and clear."

"Do you know where you are?", Mike asked him over his headset. "According to our calculations, you should be near Kurt."

Mr. Schue looked around, searching for a clue. Asking a passerby would have been too suspicious like Artie had told him. On a bench next to him, the agent spotted a newspaper called _Columbus' Daily Press._ "I think I'm at Columbus", he said.

"Columbus…", Artie mumbled. "That's the city Kurt grew up in, right?"

Mike next to him nodded. "But why is he at Columbus? Does that mean something?"

"We need to find out. But first, you need to find Kurt, Mr. Schue. That's our first priority.", Artie instructed.

"Alright." Mr. Schue looked at the building in front of him. "Seems like I'm in front of a school. It's called _Pemberton High School_ ", he read from the plaque.

"Mike, google that school", Artie told his friend, and the boy followed orders.

"No results", Mike said after a while, frowning. "There are a couple of highschools in this city, but none of them is called like that. Seems like that school doesn't exist or something."

"That's not good", Artie mumbled. "Why did Kurt's mind make up a fake school?"

"Guys, I can see him", Mr. Schue just said, looking at Kurt who just left the building with an Indian looking girl and a blond boy, laughing. "I'm going to talk to him."

"But please try to stay considerate, Mr. Schue", Artie told him.

Mr. Schue laughed when he walked closer to the trio. "Please, Artie, I'm a trained and professional agent. You don't need to tell me how to act."

He stopped in front of Kurt and the other two teens. "Kurt? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Kurt looked at him, confused. "Do I know you, Sir?"

"Maybe that's one of those creeps", the girl next to him whispered.

"Yeah, and he wants to kidnap him", the boy added.

Kurt cocked his head to the side when he looked Mr. Schue in the eyes. "Gina, Wyatt, would you please let us talk in private? You can wait for me, and if it turns out that you are right, you can call the police or something."

Gina and Wyatt exchanged skeptical glanced before they left.

Mr. Schue turned to Kurt. "Good thinking to send them away, Kurt. But now, we need to figure out how to get you out of here."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "Look, Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you even want from me?"

The agent gaped at Kurt, perplexed. "Kurt, you don't know who I am? And why you are even here?"

"Is this a rhetorical question? _What is the purpose of life?_ In case that you belong to one of these weird sects and you want to convert me or something, I'm not interested." Kurt checked his watch. "If you would excuse me, my mother will pick me up, we want to hit the malls."

Mr. Schue blinked. "Did you just say 'mother'?"

Kurt nodded, looking annoyed right now. "Look, I know that my mom is kind of well-known because she is an attorney. People in the streets were always asking me 'Oh, you are the son of Elizabeth Hummel, right? You really do look alike.' But that's just annoying." He backed away, scowling. "If you want an appointment at her office, just call her, but stop harassing me."

The agent perplexedly looked after Kurt who went back to his friends. "Mr. Schue, what did Kurt say?", Artie asked him.

He cleared his throat. "Guys, I think we have a problem." Mr. Schue looked at Kurt who just got into a car a brunette woman was driving. "In Kurt's coma - universe, his mother never died."

"So?", Mike said. "That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Kurt doesn't remember me." Mr. Schue looked down his watch, worried. "And given that he still lives at Columbus, he never got involved in the meteorite incident in Lima as well."

"Oh shoot", Artie hissed. "That means…"

"If Kurt never moved to Lima two years ago, he never got powers and never became Icicle.", Mr. Schue ended his sentence, sounding worried.  
"And something tells me that the New Directions don't exist as well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"So…did you already sign up for any competitions? I have never seen your glee club among our rivals", Blaine told the NDs while they ate their food.

"We missed the deadline for signing up", Quinn answered their standard answer. "We need to wait until next year."

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "If you talk to the organizers, they will surely understand. I have good contacts, maybe I could arrange something."

The girls exchanged panicked glances.

"That's nice of you, Blaine Warbler, but no thanks", Rachel said, trying to sound calm. "I don't think we are ready to compete yet."

"Yes, besides, we are a fake-glee cl - "

"Let's have a look at the dessert-card, guys", Mercedes cut off fake-Kurt, looking at the card and feigning interest. "I have heard that the chocolate cake is to die for!"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really? Wait, let me see." While Mercedes handed him the dessert-card, the card hit a glass of orange- juice and the liquid got spilled right over Brittany's bracelet.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Kurt", Blaine said to Brittany. He furrowed with his eyebrows. "Wait, isn't your wristband black? And why are you wearing a girl's bracelet? I thought you hated violet", he commented, eyeing Brittany's violet bracelet.

Santana got up, dragging fake – Kurt with her. "I need to pee. And I want Bri… _Lady Lips_ to come with me."

"O…Okay, San", Fake Kurt answered, following her to the toilets.

Blaine looked after them, furrowing his eyebrows weirdly.

"Blaine", Quinn tried to get his attention and he turned back to her, Mercedes and Rachel. "As I have heard, you only sing a cappella at your glee club. Is there a reason?"

In the meantime, Santana and Brittany had arrived at the toilet, and the Latina retrieved her phone, dialing Artie's number. "Listen, Wheels, we have a problem."

"What is it, Santana?", Artie asked, sounding stressed. "I have to take care of another problem. So please hurry with your explanation."

"Is it a problem if the bracelet gets spilled with juice?", she asked.

"I don't think so", Artie answered. "Our accessories are waterproof; it shouldn't be a problem."

Santana exhaled, relieved. "Thanks, Abrams." After she had hung up, she turned to Britt. "You are safe, the orange-juice doesn't affect your bracelet."

"And what now?", Brittany asked innocently, looking at Santana's mouth wistfully.

Santana thought for a second and started smiling flirtatiously. "Tell me, Britt, are you into role-plays? Because that new look of yours is weirdly turning me on."

In the next moment, the Latina pulled Brittany closer and crashed her lips on hers.

After a while, Brittany pulled away. "Isn't it wrong to make out with you while I look and sound like Kurt?"

Santana needed to laugh. "Yes, it feels so wrong that it feels right again."

Brittany shrugged. "Makes sense." And pressed her lips on Santana's, letting out a moan while deepening the kiss.

* * *

Agent Schue sat on a bench in a park he had found when he went further away from Pemberton High, talking to Emma over his earpiece. She had sent Artie and Mike away so that they could talk in private.

"What are we going to do now?", he asked his colleague desperately. "I tried to act hopeful around the kids, but they are not dumb. Soon, they will notice how hopeless this situation is."

"Don't say that, Will", Emma said, trying to sound cheerful. "We will find a way, of that, I'm sure. _You_ will find one. like always."

The agent ruffled his hair. "But what if I don't, Em? Like back then when I couldn't save Terri? I don't want to lose another person."

Emma looked at the flatscreen compassionately, thinking back about what had happened. "Oh, Will…"

Someone tipped Mr. Schue's shoulder and he looked up. That girl Kurt was talking to, Gina, was standing in front of him. The agent quickly turned off his earpiece.

"I eavesdropped to the conversation you were having with Kurt", Gina admitted. "You said that you needed to find a way to get him out of here. What do you mean by that?"

Mr. Schue sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

The girl cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. "Listen, I love Kurt, he is one of my besties. I want to protect him from possible dangers and I won't give up until you told me what is going on."

The agent sighed. He had nothing to lose anymore, so what could possibly go wrong if he told her? So he decided to tell her that Kurt was in a coma, that this world was just an illusion and that he was trying to wake him up, leaving out the superpower -detail.

After he was done talking, Gina looked at him with wide eyes. Mr. Schue expected that she would tell him that he was crazy and leave, but she didn't. "Wow", she gasped. "That's a messed-up situation."

"You believe me?", the agent asked her incredulously.

The girl nodded slowly. "Call it weird, but I always had a feeling that something was…off. As if we all didn't belong here. As if … things weren't supposed to be how they are."

She looked the agent in the eyes, suddenly determined. "You know what, jew-fro guy? I'm gonna help you wake Kurt up. I only want his best, and if this isn't the world he belongs to, so be it."

Mr. Schue blinked, surprised. "Are you serious?"

Gina laughed. "Haven't you ever heard of altruism, old man? So, what are your next steps?"

"I have no idea, to be honest. Kurt doesn't even remember his real life.", Mr. Schue sighed.

The duo got up, and while they were walking, Mr. Schue looked to the ducks on the small lake next to them, thoughtful. Gina's eyes sparkled. "But…what if that's the problem? What if Kurt is convinced that this is the real world? What if you need to convince him otherwise? Maybe, he will wake up, then. You don't need to complicate the solution, Mr. …?"

"Call me Mr. Schue", the agent answered absentmindedly. Because Gina was right.  
He, Emma and Artie had searched for complicated solutions all the time, but what if the way out of there was way easier than they thought?

"Young lady, you are a genius", he praised her, smiling.

Gina beamed, kicking a rock away. "I know. Would be great if I could convince my teachers of my intelligence as well." She turned to the agent, winking. "Come on. I will arrange a meeting with Kurt. And then, you can go home."

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly when Santana and Brittany kissed. "Gosh, Britt", Santana moaned when Britt caressed her thigh. "No matter how you look, I will make love with you anytime."

Brittany, still as the fake-Kurt, beamed at her. "Even here?", she asked, longingly looking at Santana's blouse's buttons which were still closed. She wanted to rip them open and touch the other girl's naked skin so bad right now.

Apparently, Santana seemed to feel the same way. "Yes, even here", the Latina said hoarsely, pulling Brittany closer to her and kissing her relentlessly.

When the door opened, Santana's first instinct was to push Brittany away from her. Nobody could know that she was into lady parts. But then, she remembered what Brittany looked like and continued kissing her.

"Today's youth…", an elderly man muttered disdainfully while she walked to the toilet cabin. "Unbelievable."

What would he have said if Brittany had looked like her real self? Santana honestly didn't want to know.

When another person entered, Santana didn't even look up, continuing to kiss the woman she loved. And regretted one second later that she didn't do so.

"Kurt? What are you doing?", they heard someone's surprised voice.

Santana cursed inwardly.

Because it was Blaine who was standing at the doorway.

* * *

Gina and Mr. Schue were waiting at her living room when Kurt came bursting in.

"G? You said that there was an emergency. I came as fast as possible", he said, out of breath. His eyes widened when he spotted the agent. "You? Are you stalking me or something? Do I need to call the cops?"

Gina shook her head quickly. "Chillax, Kurt. Mr. Socks is one of the good guys."

"Actually, it's Mr. Schue", Mr. Schue corrected her.

"Whatever. I think you really need to talk. Please, just listen to him, okay? In the meantime, I will bring us some drinks." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Kurt turned to Mr. Schue, hands on his hips. "You want to talk? Okay, I will listen, but just because Gee is my best friend and I trust her."

Mr. Schue patted on the place next to him. "Please, have a seat. It's a long story and also a complicated one."

Kurt reluctantly sat down on Gina's couch, putting his hands on his lap. "Spill."

The agent took a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start. How about the fact that this world isn't real? Or that you are actually in a coma and a boy with enhanced intelligence as his superhuman ability sent me into your mind to wake you up?"

"Wait…what?", Kurt said, blinking perplexedly. "This is a joke, right?"

"Look, Kurt, I know this sounds insane, but actually, you are here because a supervillain caused you to lapse into a coma because you wanted to protect a city and everyone you loved."

Kurt gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth. "So…you are telling me that I'm some kind of superhero who sacrificed himself or something?"

Mr. Schue nodded eagerly. "Yes, exactly. And thanks to your powers, you…"

" – Powers?!", Kurt cut him off. He started laughing nervously. "I can't believe Gina took you seriously. Normally, she is not that naïve."

"You need to believe me. After you got hit by a meteorite, you and eleven other teenagers got gifted with powers. Superpowers. And then, you became a group called the New Directions which protects Lima and…"

"Lima? Why Lima?", Kurt wanted to know. "Why not Columbus?"

Mr. Schue gulped. Now came the hard part. "You and your dad moved away six years after…"

"…After what?", Kurt asked, eyebrow furrowed. He looked him deep into his eyes. "Talk to me."

"In real life, your mother…She died when you were eight, Kurt. That's probably the reason why you moved away from Columbus."

Kurt just stared at him, saying nothing for a while. Apparently, he needed to process the entire story. But then, he narrowed his eyes, getting up. "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke or something?", he said, suddenly angry.

"But I'm telling the truth." Mr. Schue tried to tell him, but Kurt just shook his head.

"Even if you were right: Who says that I want a life like that? Where my mother is dead, and I am something like a superhero?" Kurt looked at Mr. Schue, laughing bitterly. "Look at me: I'm no hero. I'm the most selfish person in the entire world. I only care about my well-being. As if I would care about the safety of strangers."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "That's not true. You _are_ a hero. You already saved so many people's life without thinking twice." He retrieved something from his bag he had brought with him. "Look, this is your mission – wristband." The agent held the item in the air. "Please, take it, it belongs to you."

Kurt looked back and forth between the wristband and the agent, snatching it out of his hand. "Fine. Will you leave me alone, then? I really have better things to do than to listen to that nonsense."

He got up and wanted to stomp out of the room when his eyes widened. Mr. Schue followed his gaze – and gasped.

"Don't move, Kurt, or you will regret it", Gina threatened, pointing a dangerous looking gun at him and the agent.

"G…Gina?", Kurt said, shocked , lifting his hands in surrender. "But…why? Help me understand."

The girl shrugged. "I got an instruction to kill you, so I will do it. Please, stop whining."

"And why did you help me then?", Mr. Schue wondered. "If you wanted to kill us eventually?"

"I wanted to gather the both of you so that I can kill both problem factors at the same time."

The agent shuddered. Artie had told him that if he or Kurt died while they were asleep, they would die in real life as well.

"But I thought we were friends, Gina", Kurt said, still stunned. "We know each other since kindergarten. Or was this a lie?"

Gina laughed bitterly. "Please, Kurt." She snorted. "Jew-fro guy was right. None of this is real, this is a fake world. Not even I am real. Your mind is making it up. I'm some kind of defense mechanism that makes sure that you never leave this world."

Kurt turned to Mr. Schue. "All the time, you were trying to help me?" He bit his lip and looked down. " I think I owe you an apology."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kurt", the agent said. "Everyone would have reacted like you did."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm getting bored right now. Let's end it before I die of boredom." She yawned when she pulled the trigger.

Kurt's eyes widened and he threw his hands up instinctively to protect himself from the bullet. Which never hit his body. He reopened his eyes – and saw that a shield of ice around him had protected him.

"But how…?"

"Your wristband", Mr. Schue realized, looking at Kurt's arm. "Your wristband neutralizes the blockage of your powers. You can use them again."

"And… what exactly are my powers?", Kurt asked, scratching his head. Mr. Schue took his hand, dragging him out of the room while Gina shot at them again - and luckily missed them. "I will explain to you on the way. But now, we need to get out of here."

* * *

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Santana and fake-Kurt together. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he dared to say something. "What did I just witness?"

"It's not like you think it is, Blaine Warbler", Santana tried to explain, quickly letting go of Brittany. "I swear."

"Okay", Blaine said, crossing his arms. "Explain it to me, then."

"Ermm…Lady Li… _Kurt_ almost choked on his…his…" Santana caught a glimpse of a bubble-gum machine behind Blaine. "On…bubble gum. Yeah, and he…he… needed a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, immediately."

Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "On bubble gum? Really?", he asked, looking skeptical.

Brittany nodded eagerly. "Yes. Bubble gum can be really dangerous, Dolphin number two. You can die if you are not careful", she deadpanned, looking serious. "So you beware next time if you chew one of those."

Still skeptic, Blaine looked back and forth between fake-Kurt and Santana. After a while, his face expression softened. "I was just worried because you didn't show up for a while and people were complaining that there was a woman in the men's toilet."

Relieved that Blaine seemed to buy the story, Santana and Brittany dared to breathe again. "Well, now that I saved Kurt's life, let's go eat some dessert", Santana said, linking arms with fake-Kurt and wanting to leave the toilet with Blaine.

Blaine frowned when he looked at bubble gum machine before leaving. There was an out-of-order plaque hanging on it.

* * *

Mr. Schue and Kurt quickly left Gina's house before she could shoot them down. "Come on", Mr. Schue said, running towards a parking. "If I find an appropriate car, I can hotwire it so that we can flee faster."

"You know how to hotwire a car?", Kurt asked, eyebrows cocked.

"I learned a lot of things at GDEA", Mr. Schue smirked. "I will explain it later", he added when he saw Kurt's questioning glance. They ran towards a green car in front of them. "Kurt, I need you to freeze the window so that we can shatter it."

Kurt looked up, perplexed. "Wait…what?" Behind them, they could hear shots of a gun and their eyes widened.

"Okay…I…I will try", Kurt said, raising his hands and trying to freeze the window. A layer of frost covered the entire window, and Kurt needed to smile. "Did…did I just do that?"

Mr. Schue nodded proudly while he crashed the window with a small tree trunk that was laying on the ground and opened the car from inside. "Yes, that was you. Good job, by the way."

They both got in and Mr. Schue quickly hotwired the car and drove off. In the rearview, he could see Gina with her gun, shooting a couple of times, but they were already too far away. She stomped her foor in frustration. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. For now, they were save.

...

For a while, they were just driving without anyone saying anything. Kurt just stared out of the window while Mr. Schue stared to the street in front of them. They had already left Columbus a while ago and were driving on an weirdly deserted highway.

Mr. Schue pulled over, stopping the car on the lawn and turned to Kurt. "Look, Kurt, we really need to talk."

Kurt sighed deeply. "I know." He looked out of the window, thoughtful. "Let's start with the fact that my whole life is a lie, my so-called best friend wants me dead and I can't even remember my real life."

"Kurt…"

"Oh, and you have no idea how to wake me up that means I'm probably trapped here forever." Kurt looked the agent deep into his eyes. "Seriously, Mr. Schue, why don't you just wake up and leave me behind so that you can survive? I won't even resent you that."

"That's out of question!", Mr. Schue exclaimed, scandalized. "I won't leave you behind, Kurt, I don't want to lose another important person in my life!"

Kurt looked up, confused, "What do you mean by that?", he wanted to know, curious.

Mr. Schue looked down his watch, suddenly sad. Kurt gulped. "You don't need to tell me of you don't want to talk about it."

"No, no, it's no problem. As you know, I'm working for the governmental department for extraordinary activities, or shortly GDEA. And so did my wife, Terri."

He needed to gulp until he could continue. "Terri and I were an unbeatable team, and we have imprisoned more criminals than the rest of GDEA's employees. But one day, Terri got a mission. A really dangerous one. Although Terri was pregnant with a boy, she insisted to do it anyway despite all my warnings and pleas.

She... she never returned."

Mr. Schue laid his head on the steering wheel. "Terri and my unborn son died, but at the same time, she saved millions of lives."

"Mr. Schue…I…I didn't know that", Kurt said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

The agent waved it off. "From this day on, I swore to myself to never ever let something like that happen again." He looked at Kurt. "We will find a way out of here and we will both come home, I promise. Even though Gina wants us dead, she told me that your memories need to return and you need to accept the reality. I think she told the truth."

"So I just need to remember everything?", Kurt asked. "I guess that sounds logical. And not that hard"

Mr. Schue retrieved his iPhone, unlocking it and opening the gallery. "These are the New Directions. Do you recognize anyone?"

Kurt flinched and held his head. Mr. Schue turned to him, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"For some reason, I got a headache when I saw the photo." He pointed at Finn. "His name is Finn, right?"

Mr. Schue blinked, surprised. "Yes. How do you know?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea. It's like it triggered an avalanche of memories or something." Suddenly, they heard shotguns. A lot of shotguns.

"Kurt?", they heard someone's voice outside. "Leave the car, and I promise, your death will be less painful."

"Is this mom's voice?", Kurt asked incredulously. "I never would have thought to hear those words from her mouth one day."

"Listen to your mother, Kurt", a boy shouted. "She is a wise woman."

"Wyatt?" Kurt shook his head, disappointed. "So much for best friends. I should have known that this world is fake."

Mr. Schue gave his phone to him. "Try remembering everything, Kurt, that's our way out of here. I will keep them busy for a while." The agent pulled out his own gun and wanted to get out of the car. Kurt held him back with his hand.

"Mr. Schue? Thanks for everything you have obviously done for me. And for the other members of 'glee'." He frowned. Where did that thought just come from?

The agent smiled. "It's a good sign that you remember our little insider joke." He got out of the car and took cover behind a rock before he started shooting.

Kurt stared at the smartphone in his hands. He could feel how the memories came back to him, but this process happened way to slowly. He needed to speed up things, Mr. Schue wouldn't be able to fight against his mom, Gina and Wyatt forever.

Wait… Kurt looked up. What if he didn't need to remember _everything_? What if _only one memory_ would be the ticket out of here? What if only one altered memory brought him to this alternate universe in the first place?

One detail had made a drastic change in his life.

"That's all you can do, Jew-fro guy?", Elizabeth shouted to Mr. Schue who had missed her when he shot at her. "How pathetic."

That was the moment it made click in his head. According to Mr. Schue, his mom's death was the reason why he and his dad moved away six years after her death. His mom's death was the trigger for this alternate universe in his head.

Kurt closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds of gunshots and the fight between his "mom", Wyatt, Gina and Mr. Schue.  
He forced his brain to remember the day of his mother's death.

Because he was ready to accept that fact that this wasn't real life.

And then, the memories came flowing back to him: He and his dad standing beside the coffin, crying, the suddenly empty house, the blank faces of his relatives and the compassionate faces of their neighbors.

Tears were running down his cheeks, reliving these moments was so much harder than he expected. He looked at his mother from the window who just took cover behind a rock while Gina and Wyatt were shooting at Mr. Schue.

"Goodbye, mom", he whispered quietly.

He wiped his tears away - and gasped when he saw that his body was shining all of a sudden. He rubbed his eyes, checking if he didn't imagine things. But he didn't.

"Mr. Schue!", he shouted out of the broken window as the shining became brighter. "I think it works!"

Mr. Schue who just took cover behind a tree, breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally. I doubt that I could have kept them busy any longer." He pushed a button on his watch. "I guess we will go home, then."

At this moment, Gina shot at the agent and hit his back with the bullet. Mr. Schue's eyes widened in shock before he fell to the ground.

"No!", Kurt shouted, trying to get out of the car. But as the shining got brighter, he couldn't feel his limbs anymore. He could feel how his spirit slowly returned to his real body, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mr. Schue!"

The agent was still lying on the ground, not moving as Kurt's world went black once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he looked around. He was lying at the ward station of the HQ; Ms. Pillsbury was standing next to him. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had woken up.

"Mr. Schue! He needs help", Kurt croaked before Ms. Pillsbury could say anything. "He got shot with a…"

"Is he awake?" Mr. Schue just came in with Mike and Artie in tow. "Did it work?"

Kurt sat up jerkily, opening and closing his mouth, confused when he saw that the agent was in good health. "But…but…but…"

"I woke up Mr. Schue immediately after he gave me the sign that the mission was successful", Artie explained, playing with the remote in his hands.

"But…you got shot, I have seen it!"

The agent laughed. "Do you really think I go on missions, unprepared?" He lifted his shirt. "I knew that something like that might happen, so I always wear a bullet-proof vest."

Kurt still gaped at his mentor; he was at a loss of words. Before he could open his mouth again, the door opened and the rest of the NDs stormed in.

"Oh my gosh, you are awake!" Mercedes pulled him into a hug, almost crashing his bones. "Don't do that ever again, okay, boo?"

Rachel hugged him as well. "Playing the martyr would have been my job, alright?"

"We missed you so much. Playing you for an evening was harder than expected.", Brittany said after she had also hugged him.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, more confused than ever. "What did you just sa…?"

"Oh, and Lady Lips?", Santana cut him off, smirking somewhat evilly. "Hobbit might or might not think that you are bicurious. And that the two of us have an affair or something."

"Wait… _What?!_ "

…

One hour later, Ms. Pillsbury finally allowed Kurt to go home. Artie looked at his notes, frowning. "Oh, and Kurt? If you feel weird or something, tell us immediately. Could be a side effect of your coma."

Kurt waved it off. "I feel great. I don't think that there will be any problems."

Artie looked doubtful when he looked after Kurt going up the stairs with the girls and looked down his calculations again. "Well, I hope that you are right."

Mike came over to him. "Is there a problem with Kurt? He woke up, that's a reason to be happy."

"I don't know", Artie mumbled. "But according to my calculations, something is off. I just can't put a finger on it." He gnawed on his pen, worried.

"Maybe you miscalculated things, dude. Even geniuses make mistakes", Mike thought out loud. "Don't worry about it, he looks fine to me."

Artie frowned, still skeptical. "But I'm a super-powered genius. I never make mistakes..."

Kurt just laughed about something Quinn had just said, and for a split second, his irises turned bright blue, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Tina, the only one who had seen it, cocked her head to the side, looking confused. And then, she shook her head, focusing on their conversation again. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep, and she just imagined things.

…

The next day at school, Kurt got a slushie facial and couldn't help but feel a bit wistful when he thought about his coma-universe.  
While his schoolmates at Pemberton High celebrated him, it was the exact opposite at McKinley.  
Maybe he should have stayed there forever, screw the consequences.

He was about to head to geography classes when Karofsky crossed his way and slammed him into the lockers. Normally, Kurt would take a deep breath to calm down, turn around and go to the other direction, ignoring that asshole. But this time, he felt something like…anger building up inside him.

Anger he couldn't quite explain where it came from.

Anger that didn't want to vanish.

Anger that made him act on impulse.

Like on autopilot, Kurt got up, following Karofsky to the otherwise empty changing room of the guys. Karofsky looked somewhat surprised when he spotted him. "I think you are out of place here. The ladies' changing room is on the other side.", the jock snarled.

"What the hell is your problem?!", Kurt yelled at him. He couldn't tell why he was so pissed right now. He usually could compose himself in time.

"We both know exactly what the problem is", Karofsky hissed back, looking him up and down and snorting disdainfully.

Kurt balled his hands into fists. He needed to keep a cool head, or else, he would lose control over his cryokinetic powers. But Karofsky was making it really hard for him right now.

"You know what? I don't. I don't get how you can hate people for what they are. I. Don't. Get. It!", Kurt continued yelling.

Karofsky's eyes had widened, but Kurt couldn't care less. "But you know what? If you are scared that I would harass you or something, don't worry about that. You are not my type. I'm not into ignorant apes that think that they are better than anyone else."

Kurt knew deep inside that he really should stop talking now.  
But it was like a car that was driving downhill and which brakes are broken. He just couldn't stop for a reason.

"If you don't stop talking, I will - "

"You will what?", Kurt cut him off, arms crossed. "Will you beat me up? _Just go for it_. But it won't change me. It won't change anything. It will just confirm that you are an ignorant idiot!"

After that instant, everything happened so fast. Karofsky pulled him closer, and Kurt expected that he wanted to beat the crap out of him.

But instead, the jock _pressed his lips against his_.

Kurt froze, needing a couple of seconds to process what just happened, but after an instant, he pulled away jerkily.

This was the moment where his anger reached its highest point, the final straw. Blind with rage, he raised his hand and slapped a still shocked Karofsky hard across the face.

" _How dare you?!_ ", Kurt yelled, livid.

His hands trembled because of his anger, and he felt how energy inside him was building up.

Energy that needed to be released.

Usually, he would do everything to not let it happen, but this time, he was way too pissed for that.

He raised his hands, created icicles and shot them at Karofsky, nailing him down on the lockers behind him by his clothes.

Karofsky's eyes widened. "How…?"

Kurt came closer to him until his mouth almost touched the jock's ear. "You are going to pay for what you have done to me all the years", he hissed with a dangerously calm voice.

He raised his hands and suddenly, a blizzard got up in the small room. Snowflakes fell down the floor, and within seconds, everything inside the room was covered with ice.  
Karofsky had paled visibly, not only because of the suddenly freezing cold temperatures. Kurt, unfazed by the cold temperatures, turned on his heel and wanted to stomp out of the changing room.

"Everyone who bullied me will". He turned back to his bully before he left.

"I hope you will freeze to death in here." With that, Kurt slammed the door behind him, freezing the doorknob with one single touch.

His irises turned bright blue when he walked down the hallway, changing into his suit, icicles in hand and smirking diabolically.

…

Finn, Puck, Artie, Tina and Sam just walked down the hallway, talking about the latest geography homework.

"I will ask Quinn whether I can copy her homework again, I'm so not in the mood for this bullshit", Puck scowled, looking at the assignment. "School sucks. I'm a superhero, what do I need geography for?"

"Did you also notice how cold it is all of a sudden?", Tina asked in the round, rubbing her arms.

"Maybe Principal didn't heat enough again.", Sam said, rubbing his hands as well to warm them up. "Did our school run out of money or something?"

Suddenly, they heard screams and some of their schoolmates were passing them, fleeing to the opposite direction. The five ND members exchanged worried glances and quickly went to the direction they came from.

They found a deserted hallway – and Azimio lying on the floor. He had frost boils all over his body and was trembling.

Finn kneeled down to him, worried. "Hey, dude, what happened?", he asked insistently.

Azimio looked up, still shocked. "I…I…Icicle…", he croaked before passing out.  
Puck, Artie, Tina and Sam exchanged worried glances once again while Finn tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Why should Kurt attack him?", Tina whispered. "Yes, I know he gets bullied, but he said himself that he is a pacifist. He wouldn't even use violence as the last way. That would be out of character."

Artie looked thoughtful. "I knew it. Something must have happened to him because of the coma."

"Was it the reason why his eyes were so bright all of a sudden?", Tina thought out loud. "I have seen it shortly yesterday."

Artie looked up. "And you are telling me _now_? Why didn't you tell me sooner?", he asked reproachfully.

She shrugged. "I didn't know it was important. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I have an assumption." Artie retrieved his notebook from his back and looked at his notes. "After he woke up from his coma, he was emotionally unstable. And still is. That's a side effect or something."

Sam looked at the palm of his hand. "Is this…snow? Does it snow inside here?"

"That's not good", Finn frowned, still looking at Azimio. "We cannot allow that Kurt runs amok here at McKinley with his icy powers."

"We need to contact the rest of the team. We need to stop him before he could seriously hurt someone", Tina agreed, pressing the green button of her mission- necklace.

* * *

Blaine got out of his car after having parked it at McKinley. He still couldn't talk to Kurt about what had happened the day before because Kurt's phone was turned off all the time.

Actually, he had noticed that Kurt acted off lately, and he was determined to find out why. Kurt was his friend, he was important to him, and he needed to make sure that he was fine, even if it meant that he confronted him at his school.

When Blaine entered the hallway, he noticed that it was cold. Freezing cold. Outside, it wasn't warm either, but it couldn't be compared to the iciness inside the school building. Where the people in Lima that poor? Couldn't they even afford the heating costs? Blaine furrowed his eyebrows when he saw snowflakes on the floor.

It didn't snow today. Where did they come from?

He continued walking along the weirdly deserted hallway. Luckily, he had changed into casual clothes when he drove to Lima and was not wearing his Dalton schooluniform, so he could keep a low profile.

When he turned around the corner, he gasped when he saw that there was a person standing in front of him.

A frozen person. Like, literally frozen.

Maybe it was an arts project or something where the students needed to make ice sculptures. It really did look authentic, the McKinley students were quite talented.

When Blaine turned around the next corner, he froze.

Icicle was standing in front of him. But something seemed to be – off. As if a dark aura or something was surrounding him. His eyes were brighter than usual, he had two giant icicles in his hands.

"Well, hello there, Blaine Anderson", he grinned, but something about his grin made Blaine feel worried.

"Hello?", Blaine answered insecurely. "Are you okay?"

The hero laughed a bit. "Okay? You ask me whether I'm okay?"

Blaine looked around when realization dawned on him. "Did you do this? Did you turn this place into a winter wonderland? And did you turn those people into ice statues?"

Again, Icicle laughed. "You are a smart boy, Anderson."

"But…but why?"

Icicle came closer to him; Blaine didn't dare to move when he eyed him up and down. "See, Blaine, the thing is I'm not as perfect as people might think."

"So? People are not perfect, that's no problem", Blaine answered.

"I think you don't understand, Anderson", Icicle answered, reaching out to touch his cheek, but dropping his hand instead. "I'm nasty and rotten to the core."

He went closer to him until his mouth almost touched Blaine's ear. Blaine shuddered, but not because he was scared or something. He felt kind of aroused. "So if you are wise, you better stay away from me."

His whispery voice gave Blaine goosebumps. He gulped. "What if I want exactly that?", Blaine whispered back. "Bad guys who are rotten to the core?"

Icicle didn't answer for a while. But then, he laughed, and his laughter sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He felt how his body heated up although it was freezing cold.

"You didn't want it the other way, Blaine Anderson." Before Blaine realized what happened next, Icicle clutched him by his blue bowtie, pulled him closer and pressed his mouth onto his. Blaine opened his lips, granting him access, and deepened the kiss.

He couldn't describe what happened to him, but he felt like he was on cloud nine. And Icicle's lips felt as soft as butter. He softly bit into his lower lip, and Icicle let out a quiet moan. Blaine wished he could record it or something so that he could play it on repeat whenever he felt bad.

Suddenly, Blaine felt coldness creeping up his body. First, it was in his toes, then, it slowly came up his legs to the stomach and up his back. When Icicle pulled away, Blaine looked down – and gasped when he saw how his lower part of his body was covered with ice. His eyes widened when he looked back and forth between Icicle and his body.

Icicle unimpressedly checked his nails. "I told you to stay away from me" Although he tried to sound casual, there was this breathlessness in his voice, so the kiss didn't leave him unfazed as well.

Blaine needed to grin because of that.

What was wrong with him?

He was about to turn into ice, and he didn't even care! All he could think about was the kiss they shared. And the magical moment between them.

His goofy grin didn't even vanish when the ice crept up his face, freezing his body entirely.

Icicle blinked, reaching out carefully and touching a frozen Blaine on his cheek. At the body contact, his eyes turned back normal for a split second, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Well, I warned you, Blaine Anderson", he whispered. "But you wouldn't listen." He turned on his heel and went down the hallway, icicles in hand.

…

"Holy shit", Puck hissed when the New Directions went down the hallway. Everything they passed was frozen: Students, teachers, lockers, doors.

"That's way worse than I expected", Quinn muttered, passing a frozen cheerio teammate on her way. "We really need to stop this."

"No probs." Santana ignited her fingertips, wanting to heat the cheerio up. "No! Stop it, Santana", Artie said into her earpiece. "It's too dangerous. We need to do this carefully or else you could kill people by burning them down entirely."

Santana sighed deeply before she put out flames on her hands. "Fine", she pouted. "But it's not my fault if they freeze to death or something."

Rachel frowned. "If Kurt is out of control, what if I just compel him so that he falls asleep or something?"

"Good idea, Rachel", Artie praised her. "We need to try; I still didn't reach Mr. Schue on the phone."

At this moment, Kurt showed up on the end of the hallway. When he spotted them, he came flying to his teammates.

Rachel stepped to him. "Look, Kurt, this whole situation gets out of hand. You need to stop."

He cocked his head to the side, smiling a bit. "What if I don't want to? It's so much fun."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you or something, okay?" Rachel started humming an emo - melody.

Kurt just crossed his arms and yawning. "Is it all you can do, Berry? That's why you are wasting my time?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Why is it not working?"

"Because I'm not dumb. But obviously, you are.", he scoffed.

"Hey, not cool, dude", Finn intervened. "Stop insulting her."

"Cool is the cue, dear stepbrother", Kurt said, smirking evilly. He touched Rachel's wrist, and her eyes widened when he saw that frost was creeping up her arm. In the next moment, her entire body was frozen solid.

The rest of the NDs gasped. Kurt just let out a scoff. "Sorry, Rachel, don't take it personal." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Now that I think about it: I was wrong, you have to take it personal. I never really liked you anyway, you are always so annoying, it's unbearable."

"True", Santana muttered, and Finn threw her an angry glance.

Kurt pulled earplugs out of his ears. "I knew you planned something like that. You guys are way too predictable."

"Withdraw, and then, we will think of a plan", Artie instructed over the NDs earpieces. "We need to think of a way to take him down without hurting him."

"I understand", Sam answered. He stepped closer to Kurt. "Look, dude, I'm really sorry about that."

Kurt looked confused. "What are you talki…?"

Sam raised his hands and hit Kurt with an electrical surge. Due to the shock, Kurt fell to the floor.

"We need to leave immediately! The shock only paralyzes him for a short amount of time", Sam told the rest of the NDs, shooing them to the opposite direction of the hallway. Finn took the still frozen Rachel with him when he flew off.

Kurt groaned after he was able to move again. "You guys just made my list!", he shouted after them, scowling.

* * *

Mr. Schue was kneeling in front of Terri's and his unborn son's graves. "Hey Terri, hey Richard. I wanted to visit you again because I needed someone to talk. There was so much happening lately."

He laid a bouquet of flowers next to his wife's tombstone, replacing the old flowers. "I miss you. And I wished we would have spent more time together, Terri. You were my everything, and you still are."

He just stared at the graves, not saying anything for a while and just listening to the birds singing. "I..."

Suddenly, his mission watches' alarm signal went off and he was pulled out of his reverie. He pressed the green button. "Artie? What is it?"

"Mr. Schue, where are you? We really need you here, something happened."

Mr. Schue looked up. "Tell me everything. I'm on my way" He got up and threw a last glance on the tombstones, sighing, before he left the cemetery.

* * *

"So Kurt makes trouble at McKinley, freezing everyone that gets into his way?", Mr. Schue asked the NDs, going up and down the HQ and exchanging worried glances with Ms. Pillsbury.

"First, he was just attacking bullies, but now, it escalated", Mercedes explained, looking over to an unconscious Rachel who was recovering at the ward station, wrapped in thousands of blankets. In the meantime, Santana had thawed her, albeit reluctantly.

"He can't get out because Finn and Brittany barricaded the exits", Artie told the agent. "But it's only a matter of time until he breaks free and causes more harm outside of McKinley."

Mr. Schue frowned. "If I touch him, I can take away his powers. But I need to come near him without him freezing me." He turned to Santana and Quinn. "You two need to thaw up everyone at McKinley. Santana, Quinn can help you regulate the heat with her powers."

He turned to Mike, Artie and Sam. "You need to help us afterwards to erase everyone's memories. We can't allow that people find out that a hero ran amok. The rest of you will come with me so that we can stop Kurt."

The agent turned to Ms. Pillsbury. "Emma, please watch over Rachel when she wakes up. And send her to us after she fully recovered." His colleague nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", Tina murmured and quickly followed the others up the stairs. "But I hope, it works, or else, we will all end up as ice sculptures at Lima's art museum, and to be honest, I'm not so keen on it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They found Kurt trying to get out of the main exit of McKinley. Puck whistled – and Kurt turned around immediately.

"You want to freeze me, Hummel? Come, get me", he smirked, taking off and flying across the hallway with his super speed. Kurt narrowed his eyes and followed him.

"He took the bait", Puck said into his earpiece while flying.

"I will go on position then", Mercedes answered, squinting at the floor. A small plant was growing out of the floor, getting bigger and bigger. "But I still need time until the trap is set."

"Brittany, Tina, go on position. We need to buy time", Finn instructed.

The blonde nodded, closed her eyes and changed into an eagle. At the same time, Tina turned invisible.

While Kurt was flying, eagle- Brittany got into his way, causing him to fall down. Kurt blinked, surprised. "What the …?" He looked around. There was no eagle far and wide.

Weird.

Maybe, he was just imagining things.

He got up again. "Are you already tired, princess?", Puck mocked him. "That's too bad. I thought you were tougher."

Kurt groaned, taking off again and following Puck, shooting ice beams out of his hands. When he turned around the corner, something was gripping his legs. And his arms. Kurt looked down.

Gigantic tendrils were pulling him down by his limbs. He struggled to get free, but in vain.

"Sorry, boo, but I had no other choice", Mercedes said apologetically, letting more tendrils grow out of the floor that trapped him.

Rachel stepped closer to him, starting to hum a melody. Kurt wanted to cover his ears, but the tendrils held his hands tightly. After a while, his eyes became glassy.

"That's for insulting me", she spat. "Now, slap yourself." Kurt followed orders immediately, keeping a straight face.

Rachel rubbed her hands diabolically and Mercedes next to her facepalmed. "You are unbelievable, Rachel."

Mr. Schue climbed over the tendrils. "Good job, guys." He shortly tapped Kurt's shoulder. "He should be powerless now. Rachel, will you please lull him to sleep? We need to stabilize him."

The brunette nodded, opening her mouth and singing a lullaby to Kurt whose eyes closed after a while. "He won't wake up soon", she told the agent. "So don't worry about that, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue nodded, content. "Great. Finn, please bring him to the ward station. Artie, Emma and I will have a look at him."

Finn nodded, carrying Kurt across his shoulder as if he wouldn't weigh anything.

* * *

It was around midnight and raining buckets when a woman stumbled to the entrance of GDEA's headquarters. Her clothes looked quite old, she looked tired and exhausted, her face was covered with scratches and injuries.

"Can I help you, ma'am?", one of the security guys asked her, looking concerned. "Do you need help?"

"Please, let me in", the woman croaked. "I don't have my ID, but I worked here before that…incident happened."

The guys eyes her. "Are you sure you are at the right place, ma'am?"

She nodded. "One hundred percently. My husband also works here, you surely know him. Just call him so that he can confirm."

The second security guy scratched his beard. "Okay, and what's his name?"

The blonde brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "His name is Schuester. Agent William Schuester." She straightened up when the security guys exchanged surprised glances. "And I am Teresa Schuester, his wife. But as you know, people call me Terri."

* * *

Kurt rubbed his eyes when he came to at the ward station. He felt…dizzy, as if his entire body had been wrapped in cotton wool. To say it with other words, he used to feel better.

"Look at that, the sleeping beauty woke up", he heard a mocking voice. Kurt looked up. Santana was standing next to him, and he was sure he could see something like…concern and relief in her eyes.

"What happened?", he croaked, looking at his hands. "Where are my powers?"

The Latina laughed shortly. "Come on, Lady Lips. After all that happened, you are really posing me that question?"

Kurt looked at her, questioning. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Stop denying what you have done. As if you didn't know that you ran amok at our school, Elsa -style."

Kurt shook his head. "I…I don't know what you are talking about, Satan." He looked up, panicked. "Did…did I kill someone with my powers?"

Santana looked at her fingernails, already bored. "You are as queer as an one-dollar bill, your clothing taste is questioning, and you are annoying me right now." Her glance softened a bit when she looked at him. "Point is: You are a lot of things, but you are not a killer, even if you freaked out a bit."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing a bit.

"And frankly speaking, a little bit of frost in the atrocious gel helmet of hobbit has done him good. He rocks the frost sty…"

"What did you just say?", Kurt cut her off, looking alarmed. "I…I hurt Blaine?"

Santana laughed. "You froze the entire school of McKinley, Killer Frost. Karofsky had a bad hypothermia and I needed to warm him up ten minutes straight. Mr. Schue needed to relocate him and his family and erase their memories. They live in Tennessee now. "

Kurt couldn't quite concentrate on Santana's words. "What happened to Blaine? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. We don't even know what he wanted at McKinley in the first place."

Kurt shuddered, because his memories came back to him at this moment.

Him and Blaine kissing.

Blaine wanting more and more.

Him freezing Blaine because he couldn't control his actions anymore.

Kurt sat up jerkily. "Where is Mr. Schue? I need my powers back, immediately."

…

Kurt headed to Lima Bean, slightly nervous. He had gotten a text from Blaine that he wanted to see him asap because it was urgent. And Kurt had a feeling it had something to do with what had happened at McKinley. When he neared the table, he forced himself to calm down.

"You said it was urgent? Where does the shoe pinch?", Kurt said to him after he sat down, trying to sound casual.

Blaine frowned. "You didn't answer my texts, and you didn't pick up whenever I called you. What's wrong?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine wasn't done talking. "You also acted off lately. First, you are talking nonsense during dinner with your friends, then I caught you making out with Santana, claiming that you were choking on nonexistent bubble gum, not to mention all the times where I couldn't reach you because of all the 'family emergencies'."

Whenever Mr. Schue called him to a mission, he told Blaine that there was a family emergency or something. "Blaine, I can…"

" -explain?" Blaine looked back at him, challenging. He crossed his arms. "Try. I'm all ears."

Kurt bit his lip nervously. To be honest, he didn't know what to say. He was so sick and tired of lying to the people he cared about. So he took a deep breath. "Look, Blaine, there is so much going on in my life right now. But I don't think I'm ready to tell you about it, and neither are you." He chose his words carefully.

"Please, just trust me, okay? We are friends, I would never do something that harms our friendship. Or you. So…please have confidence in me. In us."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, not saying anything for a while. All of a sudden, his face expression hardened. "Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Friends tell each other everything, even if it is hard."

"Is that so?" Kurt crossed his arms, glaring at him. "Don't pretend that you don't have any secrets. Look me in the eyes and tell me 'I don't keep anything from you.'"

Blaine flinched as if he had just slapped him hard across the face. Although Kurt was aware that it had been a low blow, he couldn't help it. Because he knew better.

After Blaine had stayed silent, Kurt got up hectically. "I thought so. Maybe…it would be for the best if we didn't see each other for a while."

With that, he turned around, walking towards the exit. Blaine behind him had widened his eyes in shock, but Kurt forced himself to leave the Lima Bean, head held high and not turning around anymore.

* * *

Blaine sighed deeply when he sat at his desk in his room this evening, trying to read a book. But the letters didn't want to make any sense. He had never gotten into a fight like that one with Kurt. They always got along so well, and just because Kurt didn't want to tell him why his life was a chaos at the moment, he threw a fit.

Maybe, he overreacted a bit. Maybe he should have respected Kurt's privacy and let him tell about it when he was ready. Maybe he should call Kurt and tell him how sorry he was. Blaine hated fights, especially with people who were important to him. He sighed again and took a sip of his tea.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came up, and Icicle landed in his room. Blaine looked up, almost dropping the mug, surprised.

"Icicle? To what do I owe this honor? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, I really am happy, but it's quite…unexpected."

Icicle came closer to him, looking him up and down. "I just wanted to check whether you are okay."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why shouldn't I be okay? I'm in good health, I have never felt better."

The hero exhaled, relieved. "That's…that's good. If that's the case, I can leave again." He wanted to turn around and leave, but Blaine held him back with his arm.

"Are you…okay? You seem to be … off."

Icicle sighed deeply. "It's just…I got into a fight with a good friend of mine. And he had told me things that still hurt."

Blaine nodded compassionately. "Yes, tell me about it. The same thing happened to me. We never have fought before, but I think I hurt him with my words. I shouldn't have been so mean to him. But when I'm angry, I say the wrong things to people who don't deserve it."

"I understand", Icicle said, thoughtful. "Maybe things will be alright again after we apologized. That would be the most reasonable thing to do."

Suddenly, his wristband beeped. Icicle threw him an apologetic glance. "An emergency, I need to go."

"What is it?", Blaine asked curiously.

"A building collapsed, people are trapped.", Icicle explained while he walked towards the window.

Blaine took a deep breath before he said the sentence that was burning on his tongue. "Will we fly together one day again?"

Icicle smirked before he climbed out of it. "Whenever you want to, Blaine Anderson. Just tell me."

All Blaine could do was staring after the hero while he flew off.

* * *

"Guys, I have great news for you", Mr. Schue said at the beginning of the 'glee' meeting. "As you all know, my wife Terri reappeared. And she agreed to support us here from time to time."

Ms. Pillsbury next to him looked slightly pissed, but maybe, Kurt just imagined it.

"You mean your wife that got resurrected from the dead?", Tina asked him, frowning.

"Resurrection is impossible, Tina", Artie next to her said. "That's scientifically proven. And I could prove it again, just give me a couple of minutes, a pen and a whiteboard."

"Just like the fact that a sixteen-year-old boy is probably the most intelligent person in the world?", Tina retorted.

Artie grimaced. "Okay, good argument."

Mr. Schue got up and went to the whiteboard. "The next point at this meeting will be some theory."

Everyone except of Artie groaned. Mr. Schue also wanted them to know the entire theory behind their powers, but Kurt really didn't care about that.

He could create ice with his bare hands, he didn't need to know more about it. When he thought of a way how to get his Vogue magazine from behind the sofa without anyone noticing it, his phone vibrated.

Kurt looked at Mr. Schue, but he was busy calculating how many volts of electricity Sam could create with the tips of his fingers. So he retrieved his phone from the pocket and looked at the text he had gotten.

_Mercedes: I'm bored_ _:(_ _Tell me something about your life, white boy, before I fall asleep in front of Mr. Schue's eyes_

_Kurt: My memories are coming back slowly. I think I…_

He bit his lower lip. Nope, he wasn't ready to talk about it.

_Kurt: you know what? forget it_

But Mercedes left him no other choice.

_Mercedes: TELL ME_

He sighed deeply. Whatever.

_Kurt: I think I made out with Blaine while I was … you know what I mean_

Mercedes just stared at him from across the table with an open mouth.

_Mercedes: You WHAT?! No way!_

_Kurt: Blaine doesn't even remember it because Mr. Schue, Mike and Artie wiped his brain. He didn't talk about it when Icicle payed him a short visit yesterday evening_

_Mercedes: You went to his place?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!_

_Kurt: Hey, we just talked. I wanted to make sure that he really forgot everything, that was all_

_Mercedes: You know why we can't tell another person about us, Kurt, especially our family and friends. It's just for their protection, never forget it_

_Kurt: I know, I know. But it gets harder every day. Blaine and I, we are really close. We tell each other everything. Why couldn't I fall for another superhero? That would make things easier_

_Mercedes: Believe me, it wouldn't…_

_Kurt: What to you mean by that? :O_

_Mercedes: …_

_Kurt: Come on, I also told you about Blaine. Now, it's your turn. Spit it out, Cedes_

_Mercedes: I… I… I think I like Sam_

_Kurt: What?_

_Mercedes: After he pushed me aside back then to take the blow, I invited him for coffee at Lima Bean. We met a couple of times, and I realized how cute he is actually_

_Kurt: …And?_

_Mercedes: Nothing. We talked about heroes and dating, and Sam told me that in the comics, two heroes didn't date either, and if they did, it ended not so well. Superman has Lois Lane, a human, and so do all the other heroes. We never would stand a chance, even if Sam liked me back  
_

_Kurt: That's nonsense. That's just fiction, the reality looks different. Sam takes those comics way too seriously_

_Mercedes: Artie once said that dating a team member of the NDs would be bad for the group dynamic. He even calculated our success rate with thousands of complicated formulas_

_Kurt: I have seen how Artie looked at Brittany. Or Tina. He is not as innocent as people might think_

_Mercedes: Oh shoot, Mr. Schue just asked me something and I have no idea what to answer. We better stop texting right now_

_Kurt: …_

_Mercedes: And promise me you will never meet Blaine again. At least not as Icicle, alright?_

_Kurt: Alright, alright. No meetings as Icicle again, I promise_

While he sent the text, Kurt crossed his fingers. "Sorry, Cedes. But you know me, I just can't help it", he said under his breath.

* * *

This time, Icicle knocked on Blaine's window instead of sweeping in. Blaine felt kind of giddy, his hands were already sweaty because he was nervous. He forced his trembling hands to open the window.

Icicle came flying in, smiling at him. "Shall we?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Yes."

The hero held him tight when they took off and flew to the sky. Blaine gasped. From their position, they could see the lights of the houses, and the view was wonderful up here.

Icicle stopped, and they just levitated in the air, just looking at the lights underneath them.

"What do you think?", the hero asked him, smirking.

"I love it", Blaine gasped, enthused. "The view is even better than out of an airplane."

Icicle laughed quietly, and Blaine could listen to his laugh for days. "Do you do that often? Just fly to the sky and stay there for a while?", Blaine asked him after some time.

He nodded, thoughtful. "Yes. Sometimes. Whenever I want to be alone. Too bad that the rest of the New Directions could find me."

Blaine thought about how Icicle's life had to be. He was certainly not much older than he was, maybe he was a freshman at college. Or he was still in highschool, just like Blaine. He wondered what Icicle's real name was. And what his hobbies were. Whether he had siblings or…whether he was gay.

But all those questions would stay unanswered, sadly.

In the meantime, Icicle had brought them down, and they were at a deserted park. "Did you already talk to your friend?", the hero suddenly asked him.

Blaine shook his head slowly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just…couldn't. I'm scared of his reaction. And that he will reject me. I don't know whether I could take it. I don't want to lose him."

Icicle looked at him for a long time, saying nothing, and Blaine wondered what was going on in his head. "You need to talk to him before it's too late. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"I know you are right, but it's so…hard." Icicle took his hand and squeezed it. At the body contact, Blaine flinched. Suddenly, he saw himself standing in front of Icicle.

How they talked to each other.

How they shared a kiss. The feeling the kiss gave him.

Blaine blinked, confused. What was that? That felt like a…memory he didn't even remember. But why? Did that really happen? Or was it wishful thinking? He honestly couldn't tell.

"Blaine?", Icicle asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. I think I got a headache. Maybe I studied too much and didn't get enough sleep."

Icicle still looked worried and nodded slowly. "Maybe I should bring you back home then", he said, pulling him closer and taking off.

Blaine was a little disappointed that their little trip seemed to be over now. He could have stayed with Icicle forever. But he knew that Icicle had other duties, and that the world needed him as their guardian and protector.

Even though he didn't like the idea that Icicle saved thousands of good-looking boys from elevators.

Boys that weren't him.

Oh boy.

Was Blaine…jealous? Of inexistent guys?

_Dammit._

That was the last thing he needed.

* * *

While the boys were at the seemingly deserted park, talking, Terri Schuester was hiding behind one of the bushes, taking photos.

Photos of Icicle and Blaine holding hands.

Photos of Icicle and Blaine laughing.

Photos of Icicle and Blaine taking off together.

Terri smiled deviously. "Well, interesting", she muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Dr. Gloom looked at his scepter, thoughtful when someone else entered his hideout.

"What did you find out?", he asked the person immediately, looking curious.

Terri retrieved her camera from the bag, showing him the photos.

"Interesting", the villain muttered when he looked at the photos his sidekick had taken. "Did you already find out the identities of the New Directions?"

"Not yet, Master", Terri answered contritely. "Will just told me that it is a top-secret project, and that I can only help him with the dirty work, to put it with other words. But I'm working on it."

Dr. Gloom still looked at the photo, still surprised to see a familiar boy on it. "That other boy…Blaine…Maybe he is the key."

Terri's eyes lit up. "What do you think shall we do? Shall we take him hostage or something? I can do it now if you want me to", she said eagerly.

The villain shook his head, laughing. "Terri, Terri, Terri. That's a horrible idea." He looked at his scepter again and looked back up when he suddenly got an idea. "You know what? You won't do anything for now. And neither will I. Don't forget: Haste makes waste, right?"

The blonde nodded slowly, sighing. "And what's your plan if we don't strike right now?"

Getting up from his seat, Dr. Gloom started smirking diabolically. "Just trust me, my dear. Just trust me."

* * *

Finn and Rachel were standing at the whiteboard of the HQ, looking at their teammates, determined.

"Mr. Schue won't be present today, so he told us to supervise our researches concerning suspects who could be Dr. Gloom", Rachel began.

"Actually", Kurt spoke up, looking up from the latest Vogue magazine and looking at Rachel. "He told Finn that he is in charge, not you."

Rachel craned her chin sullenly. "Yes, and when I offered Finn to help him, he said yes. So you better shut your mouth."

Kurt shrugged before he looked at the magazine again.

Sam raised his hand. "I think I have the perfect suspect for Dr. Gloom." He paused for the dramatical effect of his words.

Santana next to him groaned, annoyed. "Come on, Trout Mouth. Spit it out, I have better things to do."

The blond boy smirked. "I think Dr. Gloom is Coach Sylvester."

Quinn facepalmed repeatedly. "You can't be serious. Coach Sylvester can never be Dr. Gloom."

"Why not?", Sam asked. "Think about it: Someone as malicious as Sue Sylvester has to be a villain. I mean, Coach Sylvester is up to no good all the time, you need to agree."

Rachel wrote _Sue Sylvester_ on the whiteboard.

"But Dr. Gloom is a dark-haired male", Tina pointed out. "And Coach Sylvester is a blond woman."

"Yes, and besides, Coach Sylvester may be many things, but I doubt that she is a villain", Mercedes added.

Sam pouted. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you afterwards, okay?"

"Any other suggestions?", Finn asked in the round.

"Why did we even drop Mr. A as a suspect?", Puck wanted to know.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We already had that discussion, Puck. Because Mr. Anderson has an airtight alibi. Even two. He is _not_ Dr. Gloom, okay?"

Finn frowned and scratched his imaginary beard. "What if he wants to fool us? I don't know about you guys, but I still don't trust that guy."

"I have to agree", Quinn answered. "Just think about how he acted towards his family when Kurt had dinner with them back then. He acted like a douche."

Kurt threw his hands up exasperatedly. "You cannot be serious! Stop suspecting the dad of my friend!"

"He is still your friend?", Artie muttered, ignoring Kurt's killing glance. "According to your thoughts, the two of you had a fight or something. And you stormed out of the Lima Bean."

"Really?", Mike asked, interested.

"Aww, Kurt and his hobbit had their first fight. How cute!", Santana said sarcastically. "Maybe their friendship is not as harmonic as one might think."

"Unbelievable!", Kurt hissed, beyond pissed. "How often do I have to tell you to stay out of my brain?! That's an invasion of privacy!" Artie flinched, but Kurt wasn't done yet.

Livid, he turned to Santana. "And Blaine is mad at me just because you had to stick your tongue down Brittany's throat!" He crossed his arms when he saw the Latina's shocked face. "Come on, Satan, by now, every single person at McKinley knows about you two. Did you at least enjoy it?"

Santana had paled while Brittany nodded eagerly.

Still pissed, Kurt got up and went towards the exit. He felt like this room was suffocating him or something. He needed to get out. Immediately.

"Where are you going? 'Glee' just started, you can't just leave", Rachel said, hands on her hips.

Kurt turned around and narrowed his eyes. "This is America. I can do whatever I want to whenever I want to."

"If you ditch 'glee', we are going to tell Mr. Schue!", Rachel countered sternly.

Kurt was so sick of this. He was sick of 'glee', sick of his teammates, sick of his complicated life. And it was no good idea to provoke him right now.

"You know what, Rachel?", Kurt said icily. " _Shut up._ "

Rachel gasped for air and Finn next to her frowned. "Don't be so mean to her, dude. She is trying to help us."

"By acting like she was better than any of us, which she is not? By trying to outshine the rest of the New Directions?" Kurt snorted. "If you call that help, Finn, you are a hopeless case."

Finn just stared at him.

With that, Kurt turned around and left the HQ. There was only one person he wanted to talk to right now.

…

Pam Anderson was surprised when she saw Kurt on their porch. "Kurt? Blaine didn't tell me that you would come over."

Kurt grimaced. "I was near his house, so I thought I will visit him shortly. Is he home?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, he is still at school. But he will be home in a couple of minutes." She made an inviting hand gesture, smiling warmly. "Come in, you can wait for him in the living room. I just baked some cookies, we can try them."

Kurt entered, following Pam to the living room and sat down on her opposite. He looked around in the room, and gasped. Thousands of flowers and plants he didn't know the names of were decorating the entire room.

"Your living room looks like a greenhouse", he commented, touching the leaf of a gigantic plant next to him.

"I just can't life without plants", Pam explained, smiling and pouring in some coffee into Kurt's mug. "Maybe that's because I'm a florist."

"You sell plants?", Kurt asked, curious.

"Yes. I just love the nature. I also studied natural sciences, but after I graduated and started working, I was bored with the monotonous work in the laboratories. So I opened my own flower shop instead."

Mercedes and Pam would get along very well, he just thought.

"Sounds nice", Kurt smiled and bit into the cookie. He moaned approvingly. "Delicious."

"Blaine loves them as well", Pam explained. "Banana Chocolate Cookies with salty peanut pieces, that's my very own recipe. I baked them whenever he was down, since he was little. And they are still working wonders."

"Mom, don't exaggerate. That's embarrassing", they heard another voice say. Blaine was standing on the doorway, arms crossed and slightly blushing.

"But that's the truth. And it's my job to embarrass you, darling", Pam winked.

Kurt got up, looking at Blaine. "Can we talk?"

Blaine looked indecisive for a while, but then, he nodded slowly. "But not here. I don't want Mom to embarrass me even more."

Pam gave him a bowl full of warm cookies, winking. "And no funny business, boys. Leave the door open, okay?"

"Mom!" Blaine bowed his head in shame and took Kurt's hand, quickly dragging him up the stairs. Behind them, Pam laughed.

"I have to apologize for my mother", Blaine muttered when they were at his room. "I think she made it her mission to embarrass me in front of my friends."

Kurt needed to laugh. "It's okay. I like your mom." That was true. He liked Blaine's mom a lot, other than his dad. He didn't forget what Matthew had said to him back then at the dinner. But he had never talked about it with Blaine.

He took a deep breath. "Look, Blaine, I…"

"I'm sorry", Blaine cut him off before he could say anything. "I shouldn't have pressured you into talking about your private life. That was just wrong."

Kurt didn't know what to say. "I…I wanted to apologize as well. I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

The boys just stared at each other for a while, saying nothing.

"Gosh, I hated fighting with you", Blaine admitted after a while. "We should never do this again, okay? Because it sucked."

"I agree", Kurt said, smiling tentatively and was relieved when Blaine smiled back.

"Are we friends again?", Blaine asked, making his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt needed to laugh. "We were always friends, silly! And that will never change." He pulled Blaine into a hug and Blaine hugged him back. He buried his face into Blaine's Dalton blazer, breathing in the scent of vanilla and his cologne.

Gaga, he really missed that.

Something vibrated, and a reluctant Blaine pulled away, retrieving his phone from his pocket. His face fell when he read the text.

"What is it?", Kurt asked curiously.

"It's dad. He wants me to join him at a business dinner. But he said he will be late because he forgot something at mom's flower shop. He will drop by and take it."

Kurt looked up. "Isn't your mom's flower shop closed on Tuesdays? Today is Tuesday."

"Dad has a key, so do I and Cooper. We can enter whenever we want to.", Blaine explained, cocking his eyebrows, interested. "Why do you care about that?"

"I'm just curious, that's all", Kurt muttered quickly while a plan was forming in his head. That was his chance to confront Mr. Anderson alone.

To prove that he wasn't Dr. Gloom, once and for all.

After that, the other NDs would shut up for good. Or so he hoped.

…

After having changed into his superhero alter ego, Kurt entered the flower shop by freezing a small part of the window and by destroying it. "Sorry, Pam", he muttered under his breath while he flew into the building.

He looked around. There was no Mr. Anderson far and wide. Maybe he missed him, or he was too early. That would be a shame.

When Kurt was about to turn around and leave, he heard some noises coming from the basement. Carefully, he opened the door and flew down the stairs which were decorated with thousands of colorful and bright plants. Pam Anderson really didn't make things by halves.

Downstairs, Kurt peeked around the corner – and gasped when he saw two people moving around, searching for something. He recognized one person immediately.

"Did you already find it?", Dr. Gloom asked the other person who shook his head.

"No. Maybe we are searching at the wrong place. Let's leave, okay?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. What were they doing at the basement of Pam's flower shop? What were they looking for? Suddenly, someone tipped on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Look at that, we even have a surprise guest", the person behind him said sneeringly. Kurt turned around - and his eyes widened when he saw that he was talking to the same person Dr. Gloom had just talked to.

"What the…?"

Two identical women with a red face mask and a crimson and tight suit were looking at him. "Call me _Multiplice_. I think you can imagine what my power is, Icicle."

"What are you doing here, Gloom?", Kurt hissed in a hostile way.

Dr. Gloom crossed his arms disapprovingly. "That's none of your business. Go and join your little New Direction friends at the playground. And who says that I'm up to something this time?"

"Because I know you." Kurt also crossed his arms. "You never do something without a reason."

The villain yawned. "You know, I'm not in the mood for a fight today. I really have better things to do than to play with you." He looked at his new assistant. "Multiplice, take him down. I will go ahead and take care of the rest of our plan."

Plan? Which plan? That didn't sound nice at all.

Kurt stepped forwards, wanting to stop him, but Dr. Gloom had already made a movement with his scepter and vanished in thin air.

"Now, there is only you, and me, myself and I", Multiplice said, turning to him and smiling diabolically while she multplied herself. Kurt created to Ice bars in each hand.

"You want a fight?" He looked at her and her doubles, determined. "Let's fight."

One of the many Multiplices retrieved two mini spears from her belt and smirked. Kurt squinted at the doppelgangers which all froze instantly.

"Smart move, Icicle", Multiplice said when Kurt dodged three hits with one of her spears.

"But not smart enough", another doppelganger behind him smirked before she stabbed him into the arm with her second spear.

Kurt screamed painfully, and at the same time, he wondered how that was possible. He should be invulnerable.

"You see, Icicle, Dr. Gloom lent me a part of his scepter for my weapons", Multiplice explained like she had read his mind or something. "Comes in handy."

Kurt fell to the ground, weakened. There must still be a part of the meteorite stuck in his arm, and the pain was the worst he had ever felt in his entire life.

To make matters worse, he felt how his powers got weaker. He gritted his teeth and held his now bleeding arm.

Multiplice came closer to him, smirking. "I wonder how Dr. Gloom didn't beat you by now. You are no match for me."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to surpress the stinging pain in his arm. He was so screwed right now. Nevertheless, he forced himself to concentrate.

During 'glee' sessions, Mr. Schue had once made Artie calculate that even in the worst situations, there was always a way out of the mess.

Always.

And Artie was never wrong.

Kurt took all his willpower to smile at the villain although the pain was getting more and more unbearable which each second that passed.

She halted in her tracks and cocked her head to the side. "You can still smile? Don't you see? It's over, Icicle"

"You see, my friend Brainwave said that the probability of succeeding in a hopeless situation is 30.7%", Kurt deadpanned, creating a breeze of ice with his uninjured arm behind her back. "And as a more or less optimistic person, I do believe him."

Due to the breeze, the unstable bookshelve behind Multiplice tipped over, and the villain as well as her doppelganger were buried under it.

Kurt forced his body to get up somehow although he felt like passing out any moment. The pain in his arm was killing him, but he gritted his teeth and kept on walking.

Half walking, half flying, he somehow made it to the first floor of Pam's shop, but upstairs, he was way too exhausted and fell to the floor immediately.

"Icicle? Where are you, we are not done yet", he heard Multiplice say. Her voice came from the staircase, she was almost there. "Playing hide and seek is childish, even for you."

Kurt really wanted to leave, but he was too weak to do anything. The pain was numbing him and stars were already dancing in front of his face, but he bit his tongue in order to stay conscious. Giving in to the pain was no option.

Hiding behind the counter, he desperately forced his brain to think of something.

When Multiplice came to the counter, she looked down – and was surprised to see a scared boy cowering underneath it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here, son?", she asked immediately, crossing her arms.

He gulped. "I…I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel, and I'm…I'm a friend of Blaine. His mom owns this shop. I…I heard some dangerous noises and took cover behind the counter, just…just …just to be sure."

He hid his arm with the meteorite injury behind his back, doing his best to look innocent and not to grimace in pain. He was even sure his heart stopped beating now.

Multiplice eyed him up and down. "But the shop is closed today. Why are you even here?"

"B…Blaine gave me his key. I…I forgot my jacket and I wanted to take it."

 _Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out_ , Kurt thought to himself.

Seconds that felt like hours to Kurt passed and the villain just eyed him while he tried to keep up his _I'm just a normal boy_ façade. He was trembling a bit, but hopefully, Multiplice would think it was because he was scared shitless, not because of a piece of a space rock that was stuck in his arm and extremely weakening his mutated body.

After some time, Multiplice just nodded. "Sorry, kid, I didn't mean to scare you." She looked around. "Have you seen Icicle? You know, a hero your age, chestnut hair, blue eyes, ice powers?"

"I…I'm…I'm not sure", Kurt stammered. "But I think I have seen a blue and black blur disappear in that direction" He pointed to the right of him, exactly were the exit was.

Multiplice nodded. "As weakened as he is, he cannot be far away", she muttered. Smiling a bit, she turned back to a pale Kurt. "Thank you, son, you really helped me. Have a good day." She turned around and headed to the direction he had pointed at.

Kurt stayed at his spot for a while, still shocked. He took a deep breath when he got up, holding on to the counter next to him. And then, he gripped his arm with the other hand, creating a thin layer of frost over the injury.

Hopefully, the coldness would make the pain stop for now.

…

He had absolutely no idea how he even got to McKinley, or to Lima. All he remembered was him stumbling down the stairs of their HQ.

Rachel and Santana spotted him first and narrowed their eyes. "Look at that, Elsa the Ice Queen returned.", the Latina sneered.

"I hope you are here to apologize.", Rachel added, putting her hands on her hips.

Much to their surprise, Kurt didn't answer.

Mercedes was the first one who noticed that something was off. "Kurt? Are you okay, boo?"

"Meteorite … in my arm…Multiplice", Kurt mumbled before he fell to the floor and passed out.

The other NDs exchanged worried and panicked glances while Finn and Mercedes ran over to him.

* * *

Disappointed in herself, Multiplice went to the hideout. "I'm sorry, Master, but I couldn't beat Icicle."

Dr. Gloom looked up from his notebook. "You know what, Multiplice? No problem."

"Why?", his assistant wanted to know. "I thought we wanted to destroy the New Directions."

The main villain shook his head. "Yes, but it's not working like that. We need to do it in a smart way. The New Directions are like little, annoying roly-poly toys. Whenever I harm them badly, they somehow get up again. Every. Fucking. Time!"

"What are we going to do?", Multiplice asked him, frowning.

Dr. Gloom put down his scepter, rubbing his hands diabolically. "We are going to change our tactic. Dr. Gloom and Multiplice cannot harm the New Directions…"

Multiplice, having understood what he wanted to say by that, put down her red mask and undid her ponytail.

"…but Terri Schuester can. From inside", Terri ended his sentence, smiling evilly. "But for that, I need Will to tell me who exactly the New Directions are. He needs to trust me again" She looked at her red fingernails. "And I know exactly how to manipulate him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Time passed, and the day of Burt's and Carole's wedding was getting closer and closer. The preparations went full speed, and Kurt was working hard to make it perfect. He wanted his dad's wedding to be the best in history, his dad really deserved it.

"So boys, how is it going with glee lately?", Burt asked the boys during dinner one day.

Kurt shrugged, looking down his broccoli. "Same old, same old" _Yes, we saved a couple of lives this week, Finn is able to lift two trucks with his pinky fingers during workout, oh, and I almost got killed because a villain named Multiplice wanted to stab me with a space rock. No biggie, dad._

"We are just asking because Burt and I wanted to ask you and your glee friends for a favor", Carole added. "We want your glee club to perform a song at our wedding party."

Finn needed to cough because he had just taken a sip of his lemonade. Kurt next to him had paled.

Oh shoot.

They were a fake glee club.

What were they supposed to do now?

"I don't know", Kurt muttered, trying to save the situation. "We don't even have that much experience, we never performed in front of an audience." Actually, they had no experience at all.

"That's no problem, kiddo", Burt laughed. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Only our closest friends and families are going to be there, they would never laugh at you. We just thought it would be nice to show them what you can do. You can ask your little friend Blaine whether he wants to join you as well."

Kurt's eyes lit up. Well, the prospect of spending the day with Blaine changed everything.

"Burt, we don't know whether we…"

"We are doing it", Kurt cut off Finn. The latter one threw him a questioning glance, but Kurt just shrugged. "What? If there is a possibility to spend more time with Blaine, I'm in."

Carole clapped her hands excitedly. "That's great. And of course, you can choose whatever song you want to perform."

Kurt, having realized what he had just done, paled again. Just because he had heard Blaine's name, he had acted like on autopilot, without thinking.

Blaine, the boy he was in love with. The same boy who only liked him as a friend because he had a big crush on a hero named Icicle who coincidentally was Kurt as well.

Life had never been more complicated.

…

When Mr. Schue went to the HQ this time, he looked kind of panicked.

"Guys, gather your things, our meeting will take place upstairs at the choir room." Stressed out, he gathered his notebook and his pens while the NDs were gaping at him, confused. Kurt looked up from his _Vogue_ he had been reading.

"Why?", Quinn wanted to know.

"Terri is going to pay me a visit. She wants to see how I work with my glee club."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Mr. Schue, you forgot the airquoting this time."

The agent ruffled his hair, more stressed than before. "Yes, because I meant it. Terri doesn't know about what we are actually doing. She already went through enough crap, I don't want to burden her with the truth."

"So let me get this straight: You want us to pretend in front of her that we are a real glee club?", Rachel asked him, eyebrows cocked.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yes, exactly. Just consider it a lesson in undercover missions. A really realistic one."

Rachel bumped her fist in the air, cheering loudly. "Finally, my prayers have been answered! We are going to sing, or rather _I_ will"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Here we go again. It's all about Rachel Berry", he said sarcastically.

Puck didn't look thrilled either. "Singing? But that's so gay!" He quickly shut his mouth after Kurt threw him a killing glance and lifted his hands in surrender. "Chill, princess. Don't freeze me to death, okay?"

Mr. Schue looked like he would have a breakdown any moment. "I have no clue about glee clubs. How am I supposed to do this?"

"But that's not true, Will", Ms. Pillsbury who just went down the stairs, said, winking. "As I have heard, your glee club won nationals when you were in Highschool. You were a legend."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow. Mr. Schue, one of the heads of a secret governmental organization, had been a glee star? Hard to imagine.

The agent blushed and rubbed his neck. "Emma, that was more than fifteen years ago…"

The New Directions followed Mr. Schue up the stairs and sat down on the chairs at the choir room. One instant later, Terri entered the room with a box, beaming.

"Hello everyone." She held the pink paper box in the air. "I brought you guys donuts with chocolate or sugar sprinkles."

The NDs' eyes quickly lit up. Rachel crossed her arms, not pleased at all. "Sugar is bad for our throats. We won't be able to sing well after we ate this fattening stuff."

"Shut the fuck up, dwarf", Santana said, biting into her donut. "I think I already like Mr. Schue's chick."

Terri looked around in the choir room, impressed and looked back at her husband again. "Soo…babe, what have you been working on lately?" She squeezed his hand lovingly, and Kurt was sure he had seen Ms. Pillsbury next to Mr. Schue snort disdainfully before she left the choir room.

"Errmmm…we…we…" Nervously, the agent looked down his notes. "We …we sing a lot of different things. But lately, we have been working on a song of…of…" He looked around, staring at a book on a bookshelf. "Journey. Yes, Journey. Because it's… a classic. A timeless one."

"Wow", Mercedes next to Kurt mumbled. "Considering that Mr. Schue is the leader of a secret agency, he is a horrible liar."

"I have to agree", Kurt chuckled. "I hope his wife is dumb enough to believe him."

Rachel stepped to her mentor. "And of course, I'm his soloist. Because Mr. Schue recognized my unique talent on first sight, I'm the one and only star of this glee club."

Mercedes cleared her throat loudly. "Hell to the no! If someone is the star here, it's me!"

"Here we go...", Kurt groaned, annoyed when Tina and Santana got up as well.

"Just to make it clear: I'm no one's back up dancer, okay?", Tina clarified, hands on her hips. "This Asian Queen is going to shine."

"Same here. Especially not for Manhands", Santana sneered.

Confused, Terri looked back and forth between the four girls that were glaring at each other in a hostile way. Mr. Schue laughed nervously. "As you can see, Terri, the members of this glee club are highly ambitious"

"You mean rather overambitious", Kurt muttered under his breath. The girls were taking this fake glee club way too seriously.

Finn cleared his throat. "Mr. Schue? We want to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, Finn. What is it?", the agent asked him.

The quarterback played with the mission watch in his hands, slightly nervous. "You know that Kurt's and my parents want to marry. And they kind of asked us whether we could perform something at their wedding. You know, as a glee club."

Mr. Schue nodded slowly. "Of course, Finn. It would be an honor. Just search for good songs while Terri and I have a talk in the hallway."

Puck boxed Finn in the shoulder. "Good improvisation, dude", he whispered. "Thinking of a fake favor was goals."

Finn bit his lip and looked down. "Actually…"

"Finn didn't make this up", Artie whispered to the rest of the NDs while Mr. Schue was quietly talking to Terri. "I just read your mind, man. You cannot be serious, right?"

"Did you forget that this club is fake?", Sam hissed. "We are so screwed."

"Kurt wanted to spend more time with that Blaine dude, that's why he agreed", Finn defended himself. "I have nothing to do with this, just for your information."

Kurt glared at his future stepbrother. "Was that necessary, Finn? Traitor." Finn just shrugged innocently. "Artie always calls it the principle of self-preparation." He scratched his head. "Or something like that."

"Self-preservation", Artie corrected him, grinning. "But it's good to know that you are making some progress, Finn."

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "But that's great! I don't get why you all complain", she chirped.

"You know what's also great, Berry?", Quinn asked her, eyebrows cocked. "If we make a fool out of ourselves. And if Finn's and Kurt's parents realize that we lied to them all the time. They will demand an explanation for all this. "

"That's why we need to be great until our great performance day", Rachel countered, looking determined all of a sudden. She retrieved her calendar, counting the days they had left. "If we rehearse at least half an hour at 'glee', we are going to rock this."

Puck groaned loudly. "So let me get this straight: On top of football training five times a week and superhero training, I have to add glee club meetings? Life really sucks.", he whined, and Quinn raised her hand, making a notebook levitate with her wind powers and smacking Puck across the back of his head.

"Stop being a lame ass, Puckerman", she hissed sternly before she turned to her other teammates. "I don't know about you, but I want to keep up the 'glee' façade because I'm not keen on explaining to my mom why I have superpowers. That's why we need to be perfect in exactly two weeks, Rachel is right."

The petite brunette clapped her hands again, motivated. "This is going to be fun, you will see! That's like a dream come true, right?"

"Rather like a nightmare come true", Mike muttered under his breath, and Sam next to him needed to laugh. The Asian boy scowled at the blond boy who quickly shut his mouth. "I mean it, dude. I cannot sing."

"But you are a good dancer", Tina said to him, winking. "You are taking lessons, so don't deny it."

Mike blushed a bit, rubbing his neck. "Thanks, Tina."

"What if you make the choreography?", Kurt suggested. "This way, you can focus on dancing and the rest of us will do the singing."

"Sounds better", Mike admitted, somewhat relieved. "I think I can do that."

At this moment, Mr. Schue returned to the choir room, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. "I somehow convinced Terri to leave", the agent told his students. "Now that she is gone, we can start with the training. Off we go!"

Rachel raised her hand. "Ermm Mr. Schue, we thought that we could rehearse a bit for our performance."

He scratched his head, confused. "What are you talking about? So it was not fake?"

"Unfortunately, it wasn't", Kurt answered contritely. "That was our parents' wish. We just couldn't say no."

"Well, actually…" Before Finn could end his sentence, Kurt elbowed him hard against his ribs.

The agent sighed deeply. Before he could reopen his mouth, Rachel came over to him with his notebook. "Of course, I already planned everything. We are going to sing Don't rain on my Parade by Barbra, my idol. I will sing the solo while the others will be the background singers. And the spotlight will be on…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. " _Rachel_ ", he cut her off sharply. "This isn't the Rachel Berry show. "And I thought the concept of a glee club would be that everyone gets her or his opportunity to shine, not only one single person. And besides, it's _my_ parents' wedding. If someone gets a solo, it will be _me_ , for god's sake!"

"He is right, Rachel", Mr. Schue said, throwing her an apologetic face. "I appreciate your efforts, but we are going to do this the other way. Everyone who wants to will get the chance of a solo." Seeing Mr. Schue rebuke Rachel was weirdly satisfying to Kurt. And also to Santana and Mercedes next to him, according to their grins.

Sullen, Rachel crossed her arms. "Fine", she pouted. "But if this is going to turn out bad, don't tell me that I didn't warn you." With that, she sat down on her place, scowling.

Agent Schue's face lit up. "How about we sing some scales for a warm-up? And after that, we can discuss what songs we want to perform, okay?"

Suddenly, the mission alarms of their gadgets in disguise went off. Artie looked at his iPad, checking what was going on. "Well, looks like we need to save a couple of kids first. In Wisconsin, some kindergarteners are trapped in a syrup factory that is in flames. I will send you guys the fastest route so that you can save them"

"Oh", Mercedes pouted, disappointed, while she changed into her mission suit. "Now that I was looking forward to our first fake fake glee lesson."

Kurt next to her laughed. Yup, 'glee' never got boring.

* * *

When the glee kids went home after glee, Terri sneaked into the choir room again, deciding to search through Will's documents he kept next to the piano. He didn't keep his documents at his office at GDEA or at home, so she thought she would try her luck there.

Quick, she looked through his notebooks, his papers, his notes.

But sadly, she was not lucky at all. There was only irrelevant information about the glee club and which songs they were going to sing at a wedding.

When she was about to give up, a page of his notebook in the back caught her eye. She looked at it closer, curious.

_Mr. Schue, we need to cover all the tracks of Icicle's rampage at McKinley asap_

_Miss Animorph alias_

That part of the sheet had been ripped out.

Icicle ran amok at this school? Why didn't she know about it? Or anyone?

Suddenly, she heard someone else enter the room. Caught, Terri turned around after she had quickly put back the notebook . "Look, Will, it is not how it looks like. I…"

She was surprised to see a boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes standing on her opposite. "Mrs. Schuester? What are you doing here?"

Terri blinked. She remembered that boy. It was the same one that was at that woman's flower shop a couple of days ago when she fought against Icicle.

What a coincidence.

"I…I could ask you the same thing, young man", she countered.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth. "I…I…I think I forgot my jacket in here."

"Again? Like back then at the shop?", Terri asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The boy cocked his head to the side, confused. "Mrs. Schue, the first time I met you was today, I don't know which shop you are talking about."

Oh no.

Terri had been Multiplice when they met the first time. How could she make that mistake?

"Right, you are right. I…I was just confused. I think I'm getting old, mistaking you for some other boy I met" She backed way, nearing the exit. "Look, kid: If you don't tell anyone I have been here, I won't tell anyone about you, deal?"

"But I have nothing to h…"

Before Kurt could end his sentence, Terri had already left the choir room.

"That woman is weird", Kurt muttered, shaking his head before he scanned his hand under the sponge at the whiteboard and entered the HQ.

…

Terri laid down next to her husband in their king size bed, smiling at him softly. "How did your day go, darling?", she asked him.

Mr. Schue sighed. "It was kind of stressful. But it always is as the leader of GDEA." He scooted closer to her, taking her in his arms. "I don't want to bore you."

"What I don't understand is…" Terri brushed back a strand of her hair, interested. "…why exactly you started working as a teacher at this highschool. It's not like you needed a second job, you earn enough as the director of a governmental organization. An organization that works with superheroes."

Mr. Schue bit his lip. "Terri, you know how much I love you, but for the tenth time, I cannot tell you about the work with the New Directions. It's top secret" He didn't notice how his wife's face fell and continued talking. "And I started working as a teacher because…I wanted to have a…more normal life, like Emma. Of course, I won't give up working at GDEA like her, but I just think it's nice to work with kids. Normal kids."

His wife snuggled against him, caressing his cheekbones. "As I have noticed, you and the New Directions must work closely with each other. You must have grown fond to them, right?", she asked softly.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yes, to be honest. You see, six months ago, they have just been twelve kids with superpowers that happened to be in the same team, and sparks flied. But over time, that changed. New friendships blossomed, and now, they are not only team members, they are so much more. And we all went through so much together. We all grew together like a second family."

Terri smiled. "That sounds great, darling." She noticed how the agent grimaced all of a sudden. "But something else is depressing you, I can see that. What is it? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just…I have been keeping a secret from them all the time, but they do deserve the truth. I should have told them from the beginning on."

She looked up, curious. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Yes, I want", Mr. Schue insisted, squeezing her hands. "Because I trust you, Terri. You mean everything to me."

Terri smiled at him warmly. "Oh Will…"

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Schue started talking. "It is because the…"

When he was done, Terri's eyes went wide. 'This is going to be some interesting information for Master Gloom', she thought happily.

…

The following evening, Terri decided to break into the office of Principal Figgins. She had heard that McKinley had surveillance cameras only Principal Figgins had access to.

And in order to find out what was the matter with the rampage of Icicle, she needed to watch the footages. Her intuition was telling her that she had a hot lead, so she would look into it.

Retrieving the universal key of her husband she had stolen from him, she opened the safe of the principal and rummaged through his things. She needed to search a while until she found an USB stick which had a small 'surveillance videos' tag.

Luckily, she had a lot of gadgets from GDEA's High tech lab, including an USB wire. After having copied all the videos to her phone, Terri put it back to the safe, closed it and was about to leave when she heard high heels clicking and coming closer.

Quick, the female agent hid behind Principal Figgins' cupboard when the person unlocked the door and entered. Ms. Pillsbury's face came into view, and Terri wrinkled her nose.

She never liked Emma, not only because she had been a better agent back then before she decided to leave, but also because Will seemed to like her.

A lot.

And it only got worse after Terri's "death" and "resurrection" when Terri wasn't around to prohibit their interaction.

That hypocritical ginger bitch.

Emma searched through the documents of Figgins, frowning. "I swear, I gave him my protocol", she mumbled to herself. "Maybe it was a mistake."

After what felt like an eternity to Terri, Emma turned around and left the office again.

Finally.

Now, she could watch the video and find out why Will and the New Directions wanted to keep the rampage a secret. After Terri had left the office and the school building, she got into her car, retrieved her phone and pressed the play button.

Nothing special was happening at first, students were talking to each other, a jock was pushing one of the glee kids into the lockers (What was his name again? Gert? Turd? Okay, the latter one was unrealistic, but Terri really had a bad memory).

Whatever, that boy was following him, looking quite pissed. They talked loudly at the changing room, and after a while, the jock kissed the other boy he had just bullied.

Terri rolled her eyes, disinterested. That was why she was wasting her time? Highschool drama? Maybe this had been a bad idea. When she wanted to turn off the video, her eyes went wide. The bullied boy just shot icicles at the jock.

_Icicles he made with his hands._

She only knew only one other person that was able to do this. In the next moment, the video turned white, as if frost had been covering the camera or something.

But Terri had already seen enough. Still shocked about the information she just learned, she dialed the number of a certain person.

"Multiplice?", Dr. Gloom said after he had answered her call.

"Master", Terri gasped and cleared her throat before she went on. "I have good news. Firstly, the leader of the New Directions, Will, does keep a disastrous secret."

She looked at the display of her phone, taking a deep breath. 'Sorry, but I need to do this, Will', she thought to herself. 'One day, you will understand me.'  
"And secondly, I found out the identity of one member of the New Directions."

When she told her who it was, she was sure she could hear the villain smirk through the phone. "Good job, Multiplice", Dr. Gloom praised her.

"And what now? We could use that information against them", Terri said giddily. "Right now."

Dr. Gloom laughed. "You really are impatient, Multiplice. That's a bad character trait for people like us", he muttered. "Everything at the proper time, alright?" He was sitting in front of the computer at their hideout, looking at the display.

A photo of the Hummel-Hudson family was in front of him, and he smirked when a plan was forming in his head.  
"Everything at the proper time, my dear."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"You boys look great in your suits", Pam praised Kurt and Blaine when her son was about to leave for the wedding. Kurt had volunteered to pick him up, that's why they were standing at the porch of the Andersons.

"Thanks, Pam", Kurt answered politely.

Blaine's mother smiled at them warmly. "Have fun at the wedding. And tell your parents I said hi", she said. She turned around, continuing to water the plants on the porch, and Kurt spotted a nasty looking scar on her wrist.

Having noticed his glance, Pam grimaced. "A couple of years ago, I got bitten by a dog", she explained and held her wrist in the air. "Blaine had been a little toddler, you know. He still wore diapers."

"Mom!", Blaine exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. "Too much information."

Pam laughed. "But you have been so adorable back then." She turned to Kurt. "If you want to, we can one day have a look at his baby photo album and…"

"- Let's get going, Kurt, before mom says more embarrassing things", Blaine who had blushed whispered to Kurt and dragged him to the car. "Bye, mom!", he shouted to her before they got in.

Kurt laughed when they were in the car. "Didn't you exaggerate one little bit? Your mom is not embarrassing at all."

Blaine rubbed his neck, grimacing. "Then you don't really know her. I don't want her to chase you away. Because I care about you. A lot." He blushed a bit after he said that sentence. "I'm serious. Over the last six months, you became my best friend, Kurt. I trust you. And I don't want to lose you."

Kurt didn't know what to say for a while. He felt bad. So freaking bad because he was keeping a secret from Blaine. A really big one.

Screw the three golden rules.

"Blaine, I…" He closed and reopened his mouth, but the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. "I…I care about you too. You are my best friend as well, to be honest. And you are important to me.", he said instead.

Blaine looked at him warmly. And Kurt felt like the worst friend in the entire history of best friends. He deserved a medal or something.

At this moment, he took a decision. He would tell Blaine about him despite all the consequences it might entail. Blaine deserved the truth, and it just wasn't right to lie to him, day by day. That was not how friends acted, even if the intentions were good ones.

Kurt would tell Blaine that he was Icicle. The day after the wedding.

…

It was a heart-warming moment when moment when Burt and Carole kissed in front of the altar, and Kurt had even seen some people blinking back tears.

"I'm so looking forward to our performance", Rachel whispered excitedly while the wed couple was about to cut the five-layer cake at the wedding party.

In the past two weeks, they had been rehearsing a lot, and Kurt needed to admit that they didn't even sound bad.

"I'm so looking forward to eating that cake", Brittany commented, and her eyes lit up when she saw that the first slices were about to be distributed.

Kurt was somewhere else with his thoughts. Now, it was time for the speech he had written for Finn, and he hoped everything would go according to plan. Finn was notorious for messing things up, and if that happened now as well, he swore to the god he didn't believe in that he would stab Finn with an ice bar. Because he had been up the entire night to make the speech perfect.

At this moment, Finn entered the stage and took the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we witness a unique event in history - it's the first and presumably last time anyone has trusted me to give a speech."

The people in the audience laughed, and Kurt bit back his laughter. He had thought of that sentence because that sounded like Finn would say.

"When my mom met Burt for the first time, I could remember how her eyes sparkled after their first date. She couldn't stop talking about him all the time, and from that moment on, I knew that the man she met must have been special to her."

Kurt could see how Carole squeezed his dad's hand lovingly, and needed to smile.

"At the same time…" Finn looked down his notes, suddenly thoughtful. "At the same time, Kurt and I needed to get used to spending more time together. And it hasn't been easy at first."

Oh sheesh, that wasn't part of the speech Kurt had written for him.

"You see, it's like trying to mix peanut butter with ketchup. Or popcorn and cheese. Artie would call it an incompatible mixture." Again, people laughed.

"This time, he even used the right term", Artie whispered proudly. "Maybe, he is not such a hopeless case anymore."

"But over the last six months, it changed. We turned from not really liking each other to more or less accepting each other to ignoring each other again." Again, laughter.

"Finn is really talented in giving speeches", Blaine next to Kurt murmured. Kurt just grimaced.

"The point is, after some time, I realized that Kurt is cooler than I thought. He always listened to my embarrassing love life problems - " Finn threw Rachel and Quinn a weird glance when he said that "without laughing at me like any other person would do, and he even brings me warm milk before sleeping. Thanks for always being there for me, dude."

Kurt was sure the tears in his eyes were because of his nonexistent contact lenses. Or his imaginary allergy. He needed to gulp a few times.

"And I'm aware, I didn't give you much in return. But I promise, I will try to be a better brother from now on. Because that's what we are now: Brothers." Finn raised his champagne glass. "To mom and Burt. To my super awesome brother. And to our new family."

People applauded, and Kurt needed to blink back tears. After the applauding stopped, someone kept on clapping.

This someone also went over to the stage, and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"What a moving speech", Dr. Gloom sneered when he entered the stage, scepter in hand. "But I thought a speech at a wedding should be about the wed couple, or am I wrong?"

Mr. Schue who had been sitting at the bar got up. "What do you want, Dr. Gloom?", he asked sternly.

"Yes", Burt agreed, getting up as well, eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you at my wedding? I don't remember having invited you."

Kurt alarmedly looked up. He couldn't allow that this villain came near his dad, he never would forgive himself if that happened. When he wanted to reach out for his wrist, he cursed inwardly, remembering that his mission wristband was at home.

"You can't wear that thing with your suit, kiddo", Burt had told him before they left. "You can leave it at home today, I'm sure you won't need it."

And Kurt had been so naïve to believe him. Now, he was not able to change into his Icicle persona. He exchanged worried glances with Mercedes and Rachel next to him. Even if he could, changing in front of all the people was out of question.

In the meanwhile, Dr. Gloom continued smiling. "Oh, I'm just here because I'm sure that the New Directions are present as well now. Especially one of their members."

Kurt froze when the villain looked him straight in the eyes, a cold shiver was running down his spine. But in the next moment, Dr. Gloom looked away again. "Just show yourselves, and I will leave again."

When nobody dared to move, Dr. Gloom laughed evilly. "Alright. You want it the bad way?" He lifted his scepter. "You get it."

A beam of light came out of his weapon, colliding with the walls that collapsed immediately. People started screaming in panic, and all hell broke loose in the hall.

Mercedes squinted at the floor, and gigantic tendrils burst out of it, prohibiting that people got buried under the debris. Puck brought some of the guests out of the building with his super speed.

"Kurt, behind you!", Mike warned him while he was busy stretching his body part around a collapsing column.

Quick, Kurt turned around, seeing how a column fell to his direction. With his hands, he shot ice beams, freezing it to a gigantic ice block. Finn next to him was busy lifting a part of the wall that must weigh tons.

"We need to get the people out of here", Rachel said to the boys, levitating a few feet over the floor. "So that they can't get hurt or something."

Next to them, someone gasped. Kurt, still busy shooting ice beams out of his hands, turned his head, his eyes widened. Burt and Carole were staring at the kids with widened eyes.

Oh gaga.

Their parents had seen them use their powers. Dammit.

Slowly, Kurt flew to the ground again. "Dad, Carole, we can…"

Burt lifted his hand, silencing him. "This is not the time and the place. I guess we need to postpone that conversation, kiddo. You are needed right now."

Kurt nodded slowly. He was right, they needed to focus on saving the people out of the collapsing building first.

Throwing one last glance to his parents, Kurt turned around and helped Quinn and Tina evacuate a group of kids.

When they finally got everyone out of the building - Dr. Gloom had vanished.

"What now?", Sam asked Mr. Schue outside. The agent frowned.

"We need to find him, fast. But we also need to erase people's memories, they have seen you use your powers. Let's sort it out at the HQ?"

"You have your own headquarters?", Carole next to Finn asked, surprised. "How could we not know about all that? How could you hide it all the time?"

Kurt rubbed his neck, nervous. "Long story…" Suddenly, something came to his mind. Or rather, someone.

He looked around. "Blaine? Has anyone seen Blaine? He just disappeared."

The other ND members shook their heads. Worried, Kurt looked over to the collapsed building. What if he was still inside, hurt, and needed help?

"I need to find him", he muttered, wanting to turn around. Burt held him back with his arm.

"Dad, if you want to tell me not to go, save your breath."

"I want to tell you to be careful, Kurt, okay?", Burt said.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Don't worry about me, dad." He took off, flying to the building again and entering. Burt looked after him, still worried. "But it's my job to worry about you, kiddo…"

Once inside, Kurt looked around panickily. He hoped he wouldn't be late. He rushed to the basement of the building which had stayed more or less unharmed.

"Blaine!", he shouted. "Blaine!"

"Kurt?" Startled, Kurt turned to the right – and saw Blaine lying on the floor. His forehead was bleeding a bit, his foot was trapped under some debris.

"Blaine!" Kurt quickly rushed over to him, cursing inwardly because he couldn't use his flying powers in front of Blaine.

He kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?" He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, drying the blood on his forehead.

Blaine grimaced a bit. "Would be great if you could help me with that." He nodded to his foot.

"Okay." When Kurt tried to lift the stone up, he failed miserably. That piece was way too heavy. He needed Finn's super strength. Or his ice powers to freeze and then shatter the entire block. Ice powers he couldn't use in front of Blaine.

Why didn't he take his phone with him? Or another team member of the NDs?

"Blaine, I need to get help, I can't do this alone." When Kurt wanted to get up, Blaine grabbed his hands, throwing him a pleading glance.

"Please, don't leave me alone, Kurt.", he whispered. "I'm scared. I need you, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me behind."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes that sparkled with desperation. He recognized the same fear when Blaine was trapped in the elevator back then.

He couldn't do that to him, he just couldn't.

"I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to", he whispered back. "I will never leave you, Blaine."

"Thank you. That means the world to me", Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

All of a sudden, Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine, look!" He pointed at something behind Blaine, and he turned around.

"What is it?", he asked, frowning.

When he didn't look, Kurt quickly froze the block and shattered it with one flick of his hand. Startled by the noise, Blaine turned around again – and gasped when he saw that he wasn't trapped anymore.

"What the…?"

Kurt turned around, pointing at the exit. "Icicle just came sweeping in and freed you!", he explained, feigning excitement. "Before I could blink, he disappeared again. He seemed to be in a hurry."

Dammit, he wanted to stop lying to Blaine. But lying became an instinct, Kurt just couldn't help it.

Although Blaine didn't look convinced, he nodded slowly, seeming to buy the story. "That's a shame, I missed him."

He got up, brushing the dust from his pants. "We need to get out before the building collapses. I'm not keen on being buried alive."

Kurt nodded. "Same here." Before the boys could get to the exit, someone else blocked their way.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you won't go anywhere, boys", Multiplice said, smirking at the boys and retrieving a weirdly looking weapon which she pointed at them.

Again, Kurt cursed inwardly. Why did he forget his wristband today of all days? Even if he had it, he couldn't just use his powers in front of Blaine, or Multiplice.

"What do you want from us?", Blaine asked the villain. "We are not the people you or Dr. Gloom are chasing, so you can just let us go. We won't cause you any trouble or anything."

"Says the gay, male Lois Lane of Icicle", Multiplice retorted dryly. Blaine's eyes widened, and he quickly turned to Kurt, bad conscience was written all over his face.

"Kurt, I can explain", he mumbled.

 _If you only knew_ , Kurt just thought contritely. _I have way more to explain._

Multiplice in front of them laughed. "This is going to be so funny. Actually, Westerville's mayor's son, you don't need to explain anything."

Blaine frowned, confused, while Kurt got a bad premonition. "Wait, what do you…?" In the next moment, two other copies of Multiplice the boys haven't seen coming knocked them down from behind, and everything went black.

* * *

"This is fascinating", Carole gasped when she and Burt followed the NDs down to their HQ, looking at the high-tech equipment of the team, and at the suit cabinets.

"Please don't touch anything", Finn said to his parents, throwing them a pleading glance. "This is highly sophisticated technology, and the GDEA payed a fortune for them."

"Says the one who has already broken three mission watches", Tina muttered under her breath, sitting down next to Artie who was busy locating Dr. Gloom on his flatscreen.

Carole carefully touched the Force tag next to Finn's mission suit. "How could you hide all that from us all the time?"

"We perfectionated it in the past six months", Sam shrugged, thoughtfully playing with his wristband. "Mr. Schue was a great help."

Speaking of which – Mr. Schue just went down the stairs, looking stressed out. "Artie, did you already find him?", he wanted to know.

"I'm afraid you won't be successful", another voice behind him suddenly spoke up.

It was Multiplice.

The New Directions exchanged shocked glances when she walked closer to them, her high heels clicking on the floor was the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

"How did you even find this place? And how do you know who we are?", Quinn broke the silence, putting her hands on her hips. The villain shrugged.

"I just followed Will, he hadn't been so subtle." She looked at her nails, almost bored.

Mr. Schue squinted at her face, suddenly looking irritated. "Wait…Terri? You are Multiplice?"

Multiplice blinked, surprised. "What brings you to that conclusion, Agent Schue?", she asked.

The agent narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you forget? I can sense people with powers. Before the accident happened, you didn't have any powers. When you returned, your aura changed, and I couldn't tell why. But now, I can. Your aura feels just like Terri's."

The villain sighed melodramatically before she put down her mask. "Fine. You got me. I'm Multiplice, Dr. Gloom's partner."

"You mean rather sidekick, right?", Mercedes asked, high fiving with a grinning Santana next to her.

Terri's eyes narrowed and she stomped her foot. "That's nonsense. We are equal partners, do you understand?"

Puck stepped closer to her; arms crossed. "No offense, Mr. Schue's chick, but isn't it…kind of dumb to come to the lion's den…alone? With one against twelve, you won't stand a chance."

He was surprised when the villain started laughing and lifted her hands in surrender. "Believe me, kid, I'm not here because I want to fight."

She sat down on a chair at the meeting table, crossing her legs. "I'm here because I want to talk to you. Easy as that."

"And what if we are not in the mood for talking?", Santana asked, feisty, and set her palms on fire.

"Does something like that happen all the time?", Carole whispered to the rest of the ND members. Brittany nodded. "Yes. Last time, Kurt turned McKinley into an ice palace, that was funny."

"He what?", Burt hissed, puzzled. "I hope Brittany's just joking around, like she always does."

In the meantime, Mr. Schue went over to his wife. "Santana, let it be", he pleaded without looking away from Terri.

Groaning, Santana put out the flames on her hands. "But I wanted to light up that traitor.", she pouted, crossing her arms.

"We will sort things out the other way", Mr. Schue said, his face expression hardened when he looked at his wife again. "How did you even get powers?"

Terri laughed. "You remember the mission two years ago? Where I 'died'? I had to throw a grenade into a super volcano that would have destroyed an entire continent."

"Yes, I remember", Mr. Schue scowled.

"Well, instead of dying during the explosion, the super volcano gifted me with special powers", Terri explained, still smirking. "I passed out after the explosion, and Dr. Gloom found me and took care of me in the past years. I got hurt really badly, I had amnesia, but my memories came back a couple of months ago."

"Unbelievable", the male agent muttered, walking up and down the HQ and shaking his head, disappointed. "I can't believe it. Why, Terri, do you work with a terrorist? You committed perjury when you started working at GDEA, you wanted to make the world a better place."

Terri snorted, unimpressed. "Please, Will. I just worked at GDEA because of the money. I don't give a damn about the world."

Tina, Mercedes and Quinn gasped for air, and Mr. Schue looked downright shocked. "Terri…why?"

"Why?" The blonde laughed somewhat evilly. "Why should I make the dirty work if I can be the queen of the world? Why working my ass off if I can have minions for that?"

Mr. Schue opened and closed his mouth again, seemingly not believing what he just heard.

"You are a disgrace for GDEA. And something like you works for an organization that protects people", Mercedes spat, eyes narrowed.

When Terri laughed again, she cocked her head to the side, confused. "And you think your leader is any better?", she asked mockingly, pointing at Mr. Schue who had paled a bit.

"Are you delusional or something?", Artie asked, crossing his arms. "Mr. Schue _is_ a hero. He helped us when we didn't know what was happening to us, since day one. He trained us without wanting anything in return. He made us the heroes we are today."

"Artie's right", Sam agreed. "Mr. Schue is awesome. New Directions wouldn't even exist without him."

Terri's smirk became wider. "Yes, you are right, Thunderbolt. The New Directions really wouldn't exist without him." She looked at her nails, amused. "But the first statement is kind of questionable in my opinion. Because your oh-so-great mentor isn't so innocent concerning your little meteorite accident."

"Terri…", Mr. Schue muttered warningly, but the blonde waved him off.

"Wait…what do you mean by that?", Quinn asked, looking worried.

Terri looked back and forth between the New Directions and her husband. "Shall I tell them about it, or do you?"

Mr. Schue pressed his lips into a thin line and looked down, so she shrugged. "Remember the day a meteorite almost his you? The GDEA tracks the development around our globe, even asteroids passing by or something." She nodded to Agent Schue. "My husband had been in charge for the meteors that passed the earth that day. Guess what he found out."

"No way…", Artie who had done the math, mumbled, stunned.

"Yes, superbrain, that's right", Terri smirked, looking in the round. "Will knew that the meteorite was going to collide with the Winfield forest. And he didn't do anything to prohibit that. Or to at least evacuate the entire area. No, he abandoned, the people who might be in the forest to their fates. Which had been you."

It was dead silent inside the HQ. "Is that true, Mr. Schue?", Finn asked tonelessly. "Does she tell the truth?"

The agent didn't dare looking at his mentees' faces when he opened his mouth. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! 
> 
> I won't be able to post a new chapter for a while, so please be patient :P  
> And thanks so much for your nice comments :DD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while, I kind of had a writer's block lately, and I was busy as well.  
> But now, I am back ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

When Kurt came to, he looked around…and realized that he was in a cage. He sat up, groaning and rubbing his head, realizing that Blaine was lying next to him who just came to as well.

"Look at that, they finally woke up", a voice sneered.

Kurt looked up, seeing Dr. Gloom walk towards them from outside the cage.

"Dr. Gloom? What do you want from us?", he wanted to know, trying to sound innocent. And oblivious. Because normally, Dr. Gloom left uninvolved people alone, so why did he even capture them?

"I think we both know what I want", Dr. Gloom answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

Kurt got up, and so did Blaine next to him. "No, he doesn't", Blaine answered, eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just let us go? We are just two innocent boys."

When he said that sentence, Dr. Gloom laughed, and Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

Dr. Gloom looked back and forth between Blaine and Kurt. "Oh, didn't he tell you by now?", he asked mockingly. "I thought you were so close."

Oh shoot, that didn't sound good at all. Kurt paled instantly when realization dawned on him. Dr. Gloom couldn't be in the know, right?

_Right?_

Blaine on the other hand just frowned. "I have no idea what you are even talking about."

"Of course not", Dr. Gloom grinned, looking at Kurt again. "But we both do, right, _Icicle_?"

Kurt had a feeling that his heart stopped beating or something.

Dr. Gloom knew that he was Icicle. But how?

Did he know the others' identities as well? He didn't dare looking at Blaine right now.

"Oh, why do you look so surprised?", Dr. Gloom asked, smirking evilly, and Kurt really wanted to wipe that smirk off his dumb face. "Oh, come on. You and the New Directions, you are nothing more than a joke. A glee club which is secretly a bunch of superheroes? Are you serious?"

Blaine next to Kurt opened and closed his mouth again. His face expression was blank when he looked at Kurt. "You…you are Icicle?", he asked, his voice was trembling.

"Blaine, I can explain. I wanted to tell you the truth, I really wanted to.", Kurt answered truthfully. He threw him a pleading glance. "You need to believe me."

"To be honest, I don't know what to believe or what not", Blaine said, his tone was cold. "I thought we were friends."

"Drama, I love drama…", Dr. Gloom muttered, delighted. "Maybe, I should go get popcorn or something."

Ignoring him, Blaine crossed his arms. "Friends? Friends are honest to each other, and friends don't use their friends as…as… toy boys or something!", Blaine yelled, outraged. "And yes, I remember the kiss, _Icicle_ ", he added bitterly.

Kurt looked down, feeling ashamed when he thought about it. "Blaine, I'm so, so sorry about all that. I really am. Words are not enough to express the deep regret I'm feeling right now."

Blaine turned away and crossed his arms. "Easy to say after the truth came out. I'm done with you, Kurt."

Hearing these words from his best friend hurt so much more than Kurt imagined it. He gasped for air. "Blaine…"

Dr. Gloom next to them yawned loudly. "This is slowly getting boring." He pointed to a power switch next to him. "Let's turn it more interesting."

When he turned on the switch, the material of the cage suddenly started glowing – and Kurt fell to the ground, suddenly weakened.

Blaine's eyes widened and he rushed over to him, worried.

"I thought that you were done with him, son", Dr. Gloom said, amused, and Blaine threw him a killing glance.

"What have you done to him?", Blaine hissed, shaking Kurt so that he didn't pass out or something. "Please, Kurt, stay with me."

Dr. Gloom just laughed. "Well, I used his kryptonite and boosted its powers to a tenfold.", he explained, smug. He turned his scepter in his hands. "I waited for this moment for so long…"

When he turned his scepter in his hands, the sleeve of his dark cloak was suddenly pulled up. Kurt, still feeling lightheaded, squinted at the wrist of the villain….and his eyes widened.

No way. That was impossible, right?

Because he just found out the identity of Dr. Gloom.

* * *

"Soo…will you tell us now who Dr. Gloom is, Mr. Schue's chick?", Santana asked Terri, holding a knife against her throat. "Or else, you won't be able to say anything anymore."

"Santana!", Quinn hissed, eyes narrowed. "We are heroes, but right now, you are not acting like one."

The New Directions had tied up Terri on a chair, and now, they wanted to interrogate her in order to find out her bosses' identity.

Sighing, Santana dropped the knife. "But it's way more fun like that", she pouted, turning away from the villain.

"Why did you tie me up as well?", Mr. Schue next to Terri asked.

"Because…" Rachel glared at him, arms crossed. "…we don't trust you anymore, easy as that."

"Rachel is right", Finn agreed, crossing his arms as well, his gaze on his mentor was ice cold. "We don't know whether we can ever trust you again. You betrayed us once, who says that you didn't betray us all the time?"

Mr. Schue sighed deeply. Before he could open his mouth, Finn lifted his hand. "Save your breath. Don't even try to find bad excuses that justify your behavior. We will take care of you later."

"Yeah", Puck next to him agreed. "We need to find out who Dr. Gloom is, first." He nodded at Terri. "And this chick must be the key."

Terri laughed at that. "I'm afraid I cannot help you kids", she said, smiling amusedly. "Because I don't know who Dr. Gloom is either."

"Yes, of course not", Tina said sarcastically. "Because you didn't work for him day in day out. Stop telling lies."

The villain cocked one eyebrow, unimpressed. "I am telling the truth. He never even once took off his mask all the years, and he always avoided my questions when I wanted to talk about it. Even if I wanted to, I cannot tell you his identity."

"Guys, I think she is telling the truth", Artie muttered to the others, scratching his head. "She really has no idea who it is, I just read her mind."

"And what now?", Mercedes asked in the round, and checked her watch. "By the way... where is Kurt? He didn't give us any sign of life since he left to search for Blaine."

Again, Terri laughed. "Don't worry, your little friend is fine." She looked at her fingernails, unimpressed. "Well, he was before I locked up him and his loverboy in the cage made out of the same material than the meteorite."

The New Directions exchanged panicked glances. "You did what?!", Burt gasped, and Carole grabbed his hand, looking worried.

Mr. Schue glared at his wife. "Terri… _where is he_?", he asked insistently. Terri just shrugged nonchalantly. "At our top-secret hideout. But you know what? I won't tell you where it is, darling." She fluttered her lashes innocently before she looked at her nails again, unfazed by the fact that she was trapped.

Disgusted, Quinn turned to her mentor, hands on her hips. "And you married something like this, Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Mrs. Schue is a true bitch", Mercedes agreed, shaking her head. "I wonder how trash like her even made it to the GDEA."

"Guys", Finn spoke up, clapping his hands. "We need to focus. Kurt is in danger, and probably weakened. We need to find him before Dr. Gloom can do something to him." He turned to Terri, looking desperate. "I know you don't like us, but please, I beg you, tell us where they are right now."

"Why shall I help you?", Terri asked disinterested.

Burt and Carole exchanged glances before they came over to Terri. "Mrs. Schuester, do you have children?", Carole asked softly.

The villain shook her head. "No, I don't." She pressed her lips into a thin line. Obviously, this topic was a weak point.

"Terri was pregnant with a boy", Mr. Schue explained quietly, looking sad.

"Well, actually…" Terri took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I have never been pregnant, Will. This entire thing was a lie. I just wanted to save our marriage."

All of a sudden, it was dead silent inside the New Directions' HQ.

"Now, that's fucked up", Sam admitted after a while, breaking the silence.

" _Puta_ ", Santana mumbled under her breath.

Mr. Schue just stared at his wife, speechless for a while. "All the time…you _lied_ to me?", he gasped.

"Well…yes", Terri admitted coldly. Her face expression softened. "And I would do it again just to save what we have build up in the past years, Will."

The male agent opened and closed his mouth, seemingly at a loss of words. "We have nothing, Terri", he hissed after he had composed himself. "We never had anything, but I have been too naïve to believe that things were going to be alright again."

"Will…"

"Please", Agent Schue lifted his hand to silence her. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is." His face expression hardened. "It's over, Terri."

"Ohhh", Rachel said excitedly, clapping her hands. "He dumped her. Good move, Mr. Schue."

"I thought we were supposed to be mad at him", Quinn pointed out, eyebrows cocked. "Now, you are acting like his cheerleader or something."

"Anyway…", Carole tried to get everyone's attention again and turned to Terri. "If you had kids, you would want to protect them. And to make sure that they are safe and sound. Please, Mrs. Schuester, decide on doing what's right."

"Terri", Will said insistently, scowling at her. "Please, just tell us where Kurt is. It would mean a lot to me. If you still care about me, you know what to do."

Conflicted, Terri bit her lower lip, thinking about what she would do next. When she was about to open her mouth, her watch suddenly beeped. She looked up, smirking deviously. "Well, looks like it won't be necessary anymore."

Mr. Schue narrowed his eyes. "Wait…what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean…", Terri smiled "Is that Dr. Gloom just completed phase A of our plan, and phase B is about to start right now."

"Guys, I feel dizzy", Tina just said, holding her head.

"Yeah, same here", Sam agreed and needed to sit down. He looked in the round and at his team members who didn't seem to feel better at all. "What is happening to us?"

"What have you done, Terri?", Agent Schue hissed, supporting a suddenly weakened Brittany before she fell down.

"Well", Terri answered, checking her fingernails for the hundredth time. "At this moment, my doppelgangers spread dust particles of the meteorite all over the globe, and now, the atmosphere is full of it." She kept on smirking while Agent Schue, Carole and Burt were glaring at her. "It's only a matter of time until the New Directions will be _hors de combat_. After that, it will be a simple matter to move to phase C of our plan: Build up our own superpowered soldiers to take over the world."

She winked at Burt and Carole who were leaning over a weakened Finn, worried. "Oh, and I forgot: Congratulations to your wedding."

* * *

"Pam?!", Kurt gasped and sat up although everything in his head was still spinning. "You are Dr. Gloom?"

He could tell because he had seen and recognized a familiar scar on the wrist of the villain. The exact scar Pam had shown him earlier this day.

"What are you talking about?", Blaine next to him frowned. "Mom can never be Dr. Gloom. That's impossible. She is the kindest person I know."

Dr. Gloom sighed deeply. "Oh, Blaine." He took off his face mask and looked up. "Don't be so naïve."

Now, Pam Anderson was standing in front of the boys, mask in hand. She put down her dark scarf, and a tiny loudspeaker appeared on her neck which she turned off. "I taught you not to believe everything." Her voice sounded normal now.

At this moment, it looked like Blaine's eyes would pop out of their sockets anytime. "MOM?!", he shouted. "I…I…can't believe it. _You_ are a super villain?!"

Pam shrugged. "Well…yes."

"But…why?", Kurt wanted to know and held his aching head. "Why are you doing this?"

The villain stomped her foot, suddenly angry. Blaine next to Kurt flinched. "You want to know why, Icicle?" She walked up and down, agitated. "Because I did research about enhancing human abilities for years, even before I founded a family. I worked hard, day in day out, but I was unsuccessful, no matter how hard I tried."

She looked at Kurt disdainfully. "And seven months ago, I heard of kids that got gifted with special powers without having done anything. It should have been me who got them, me!"

"Do you really think I asked for those powers?", Kurt hissed, eyes narrowed. "It was the exact opposite. I just wanted my life to get better, that's what I wished for before that dumb meteorite struck us. We didn't choose to get powers."

"Don't try to play innocent, Icicle", Pam sneered. "I have seen how much fun you and your friends have with your powers. You and the New Directions, you think that you are better than the rest of us."

"That's not true, mom", Blaine answered her back, arms crossed. "The New Directions saved millions of lives by now, including mine! While you and Multiplice were busy taking them down. They _are_ heroes, other than you."

Pam just snorted at that. "I did that for you, Blaine, because I love you dearly. I want to offer you a better life once I have built up my army."

At this moment, her wristband beeped, and she smiled, smug while she turned off the cage. Kurt frowned when he realized that he didn't feel better although the cage was turned off.

"Phase A of my plan is complete", Pam explained to the boys, smirking widely. And Kurt couldn't believe that this woman was the same one that served him coffee and cookies and wanted to talk about Blaine's toddler photos. "Let phase B begin."

She turned around, winking at the boys. "If you excuse me, I'm busy. Oh, and Blaine, don't forget your laundry, darling." With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Unbelievable", Blaine muttered, still shocked before he turned back to Kurt, quickly composing himself. "Are you okay?"

"I wish I could say yes", Kurt answered, still feeling lightheaded. "Everything is still spinning." He threw Blaine a pleading glance. "Blaine, I'm so sor…"

"Don't", Blaine said quietly and looked down. "We are going to talk about it later." He offered him a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Okay", Kurt said, giving up. If he didn't want to talk about it yet, so be it.

"What now?", Blaine asked, supporting him so that he didn't pass out or something.

"For some reason, I still can't use my powers", Kurt told him. "But we need to get to the HQ, as fast as possible."

"You have your own…okay, why am I even asking?", Blaine muttered, opening the door so that they could get out. And was surprised when they were standing in a side street, just next to the Lima Bean.

"Our headquarters is at McKinley, we only need …" Kurt groaned, holding his head.

"Are you sure you are okay?", Blaine asked him, looking worried. Kurt shook his head. He felt weaker and weaker with every second that passed, but he couldn't tell why. "We need to get you to McKinley asap."

…

"Blaine Warbler? What are you doing at our oddly looking choir room?", Rachel asked nervously when he entered with Kurt.

"He knows, Rachel", Kurt told her faintly. Since they had left Pam's hideout, he felt more miserable, and now, he was close to passing out.

"Did you tell him and break one of the three golden rules?", Rachel scolded him, hands on her hips.

"Shut up, Rachel", Kurt hissed, eyes narrowed, and swayed to the side, but Blaine caught him in time.

"Kurt!" His dad rushed over to him, concerned. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"You look horrible, Lady", Santana commented dryly. "Like a truck just ran you over."

Kurt was even too weakened to answer her back sassily. Or to flip her to bird or something. He slumped down to the chair at the meeting table. "What is happening to me?", he wanted to know.

"Dr. Gloom and his cohort spread meteorite particles all over the world", Artie explained, pointing at a tied-up Terri Schuester and Agent Schue Kurt noticed right now. "Mr. Schue and I could clean up the atmosphere in the HQ, that's why we are fine now. Oh, and he kind of betrayed us, and Terri Schuester is Multiplice."

"Yeah, and my mom is Dr. Gloom", Blaine muttered, scowling.

"Wait what?", Sam gasped. "Dr. Gloom is a woman? We all thought that he was a dude."

"That's irrelevant", Kurt said, feeling how he slowly recovered. "She was talking about phase C of their plan before she got away."

"Look, guys", Mr. Schue suddenly spoke up. "I know that you don't trust me anymore, but I'm sorry about what happened. Every single person here is important to me, and I want to help you."

"Why should we believe you?", Finn asked him, frowning, and stepped closer to the agent.

"Because I know exactly what to do so that you can go out and fight against Dr. Gloom."

"Let's just listen to his plan, that doesn't cost anything", Quinn suggested, looking in the round. When the others nodded, she turned to their mentor again. "Alright, Mr. Schue. Talk to us."

"Artie and I could extract all the particles from the atmosphere of the HQ", Mr. Schue started explaining. "We could do that with the air of entire world as well, but it will take us days to do so. Until then, we need to find a way so that you can get out without getting hurt by the meteorite particles."

"And how?", Rachel asked.

"The high-tech team of the GDEA could help us with that. We could make all of your suits meteorite proof."

"Why does it sound too good to be true?", Mercedes wanted to know, eyebrows cocked. "There is a catch, isn't it?"

"Well…yes", Mr. Schue admitted. "You still won't be able to use your powers until the atmosphere is clean."

"Soo…we have to fight against Dr. Gloom without our powers? We are so screwed, not cool", Puck complained, looking not happy at all.

"But we have no other choice", Kurt said, getting up because he already felt better. "We can't just let Dr. Gloom… _Pam_ win because we cannot use our powers at the moment. If we wait until we get them back, it will already be too late."

"Kurt is right, guys", Mr. Schue agreed. "If we want to defeat Dr. Gloom, you need to do it without superpowers. There is too much at stake. The fate of possibly the whole world is in our hands. In _your_ hands."

The New Direction members all exchanged insecure and anxious glances. "Yes, no pressure…", Kurt mumbled sarcastically.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A couple of weeks ago, Kurt’s daily routine would look like that: He got up at half past six, went to school and fought crime or/ and saved people with the other NDs just before lessons started.

Now, his daily routine looked like that: He had no fixed time to get up, and he was in his room the entire day, lying in his bed and watching dumb reality shows on his laptop.

Why?

Well, since the atmosphere was still full of meteorite particles, it could be dangerous for him and the others to leave the house. So the high-tech team of the GDEA sterilized the homes of every New Direction member, and now, they were trapped in their homes, day in, day out, until Mr. Schue and the GDEA were done constructing their new suits. As a consequence, everyone was forced to tell their families about their secret identities.

Kurt was glad that the secret was finally out, he hated lying to his parents all the time. Or to Blaine. Speaking of which, he had not heard from him since the atmosphere got polluted with meteorite dust. Or from Pam Anderson and Terri Schuester.

Because somehow, Mr. Schue’s wife could break free from her prison and escape. So much for high security prison.

Right now, Kurt was lying on the sofa of the living room, watching the news.

“ _The crime rate continues to increase, now that the New Directions didn’t show up for more than two weeks. New Directions, where are you now that the world needs you the most?_ ”

Kurt sighed, stuffing a handful of potato chips into his mouth. They had absolutely no idea. Incredible how dust particles can be that dangerous to keep them from leaving their homes. Right now, Kurt missed even school and the daily facial slushies, and that really must mean something.

At this moment, someone rang the doorbell.

“Finn? Open the door!”, Kurt shouted. Finn was probably upstairs, face timing with his girlfriend Rachel. Or was it Quinn this day?

Whatever, he didn’t care anyway. As long as Finn didn’t cry his eyes out in front of him and Kurt needed to comfort him again because one of the girls had broken his heart again.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt got up and went to the door, looking out of the window first to check who it was.

“Blaine?”, Kurt asked, surprised, and quickly closed the door behind him when he let him in.

Blaine rubbed his neck, slightly nervous. “We…we need to talk. About mom.”

“O…okay”

He followed Kurt to the kitchen where he took out two glasses from the cupboard. “What do you want to drink? Orange juice? Water?”

“Just water, please”, Blaine muttered, accepting the glass of water Kurt handed him.

“What is it that you want to talk about?”, Kurt asked him and led him the living room where they sat down on the couch. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He gripped his own glass tighter, telling himself to calm down.

“As you know, mom and Multiplice escaped. I think they want to work on phase C of their plan.”, Blaine told him, playing with his bowtie. “I want to help you take them down. Because I kind of feel responsible. After all, it’s my mother that terrorizes the entire continent.”

Kurt sighed deeply. “Blaine, you don’t need to feel responsible. You have nothing to do with all this, and I don’t want you to get involved.”

“Well, too late.” Blaine narrowed his eyes. “Mom went too far. And I won’t just sit at home and wait without doing anything. I will help you fight against her. And I’m not here to ask for your permission or something. I’m here because I wanted to ask you whether you want to join me.”

At first, Kurt thought that Blaine was joking. But his face expression stayed serious. “This is a joke, right?” Kurt looked out of the window. “Blaine, if I leave this house, I might die. And I can’t use my powers either. I will be useless.”

“So? I don’t have powers as well, so we are in the same boat.”, Blaine retorted, crossing his arms. “What is your plan? Twirl your thumbs until Dr. Gloom and Multiplice took over the world?”

Again, Kurt sighed. “My hands are tied. What do you even expect from me?”

Now, Blaine looked really pissed. “YOU tell me! _You_ are Icicle, or do I need to remind you of that? Icicle would never just watch and wait until the world ends, even without superpowers.”

“Don’t you see?!”, Kurt suddenly shouted. And nope, Blaine’s words didn’t affect him.

Not at all.

Well, that’s what he thought.

“It’s too dangerous!”

“That’s exactly what I mean!”, Blaine answered, shaking his head. He got up and straightened out the wrinkles of his pants. “Where the hell is Icicle when we need him? Where are the New Directions?”

With that, he opened the front door and left the house. Kurt took the pillow next to him and groaned loudly into it.

Right now, he hated life more than ever.

* * *

Paranoidly, Blaine looked around when he entered the deserted choir room of McKinley High. He had sneaked into this school after everyone else already went home because he didn’t want to risk that Agent Schue or Ms. Pillsbury caught him.

He went to the whiteboard and lifted the sponge where the scanner was hidden. After that, he retrieved the fingerprints which he had stolen from Kurt’s glass (which he had stolen as well.). When he scanned the fingerprints, he saw how the floor underneath suddenly opened and granted him entrance to the New Directions’ HQ.

Slowly, he went down the stairs, looking around curiously.

“ _Good evening, Kurt Hummel_ ”, another voice suddenly said, and Blaine jumped a few inches in the air because he startled.

“Who is there?”, Blaine wanted to know, looking around but spotting nobody.

“ _This is Kelly, your personal AI – assistant. Master Abrams installed me one week, three hours and forty-four seconds ago._ ”

“You…you are a machine?”, Blaine gasped.

“ _The more correct term would be artificial intelligence, Kurt Hummel_ ”, she answered. Blaine bit back his laughter. That computer still seemed to think that he was Kurt although they even didn’t sound the same. Artie had a lot of work to do with his new AI experiment.

“ _How can I help you?_ ”, she asked.

Blaine thought for a moment and grinned when he got an idea. “Kelly? Listen, I need my suit. And all the weapons you have, preferably the most dangerous ones.”

“ _Of course, Kurt Hummel_ ” In the next moment, a light beam appeared in front of him – and when the light disappeared, Blaine spotted one dozen highly sophisticated weapons right in front of him, and a neatly folded superhero suit. He gasped for air. But then, he remembered something.

“Oh, and Kelly? I also need an instruction manual for all those weapons.”

“ _Please, take your phone and scan the QR code that will be displayed on the flatscreen. And download the document of the link_ ”, Kelly told him.

Blaine slowly followed orders – and gasped when he saw the PDF file he needed to read. “Kelly? This manual has 104 573 pages.”

“ _Master Abrams always said: No sweet without sweat. Ha ha ha._ ”

He cocked his head to the side. “Are you trying to be funny or something?”

“ _No. I quoted Master Abrams, but I am not able to imitate the sounds he made with his mouth. I am not able to feel emotions, such as pain or joy or love. My life is sad._ ”

With his prey in his arms, Blaine backed away. “Th…thank you Kelly. I need to go now.”

“ _Goodbye, Kurt Hummel._ ”

“Oh, and Kelly?”, Blaine said before he left the HQ. “Please don’t tell anyone I have been here. And delete all the evidence on cameras that would prove my short…visit to McKinley.”

“ _Of course, Sir._ ”

Blaine grinned to himself when he left the school building and got into his car. “May the ‘save the world from my psycho mom’ mission begin!”, he muttered to himself, carefully touching one of the weapons.

Now that the New Directions wouldn’t take care of that problem, someone else had to take over that role. And this someone was going to be him.

Now, it was his time to show the world what _he_ was capable of doing.

But first, he needed to do something else. He looked at Kurt’s suit he had just stolen. And then, he retrieved some scissors. “This suit needs to be adjusted.”, he mumbled, starting to cut it.

* * *

“Soo…how is it going?”, Burt asked during family dinner.

Kurt just grimaced. “Same old, same old.” _Yes, he wasn’t allowed to leave the house, so he practically felt like a prisoner. At his own home. No biggie, dad_.

“Did Mr. Schue call you or something?”, Finn asked him and took a sip of his lemonade.

“Finn, I would tell you immediately if he did”, Kurt answered, somewhat annoyed.

“Oh.”

Kurt refrained himself from banging his head on his table repeatedly. Lately it got more straining to bear his stepbrother’s stupidity. Spending that much time together with him due to their self-isolation drove him crazy. And to be honest, Kurt considered a couple of times stabbing Finn with his fork because he was so freaking annoying.

Maybe he was losing his mind. This confinement was definitely not doing him good.

“But we still don’t trust him”, Finn went on, sullenly biting into his potato. “He betrayed us, and I hate him for what he has done.”

“Whether you want it or not, you need him, sweetie”, Carole said softly. “I have seen you and him working together, and I doubt that he is a bad person. He really seems to care about you.”

“Maybe you are right”, Kurt said, frowning “but that doesn’t undo what he has done in the past. We are just working with Mr. Schue because we have no other choice at the moment. But after we have beaten Dr. Gloom, I want to quit the New Directions.”

He couldn’t believe that he just said that out loud. Yes, that thought was manifesting in his head slowly, but he never would have thought that he would admit it one day.

Finn was gaping at him from across the table. “You serious, dude?”

To be honest, he had no idea whether he was serious. But he decided to nod anyway.

“If you quit, I will quit as well. New Directions without Icicle is lame, and without you, it won’t be fun.”

“Finn, no!”, Kurt said sternly. “You are Force, the leader of the New Directions! Do you really think the others will take Rachel as the leader serious? Without you? ”

“Boys, please don’t hurry things”, Burt intervened. “Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

When Kurt was about to answer him back, the doorbell suddenly rang.

“Who can it be? Does anyone expect someone?”, Carole asked in the round.

When the other three shook their heads, she got up, going to the entrance door. “Boys! There is someone who wants to talk to you”, she shouted one second later.

Kurt and Finn got up and went to the hallway, exchanging confused glances. Who could it be?

Next to Carole was standing Matthew Anderson, Blaine’s dad.

“I know I have not been really nice to you lately, but I don’t know where else to go.”, Matthew started and cleared his throat. “It’s about Blaine. He went missing.”

“What?”, Kurt blurted out, and his eyes widened.

“He didn’t come home from school on Friday. Today’s Saturday, and there is still no trace of him.”

“Did he…hint that he wanted to leave?”, Kurt asked carefully.

Matthew scratched his head, thoughtful. “Alright, but please keep this piece of information to yourself.” He cleared his throat again before he went on. “My wife has been unmasked as Dr. Gloom.”

Finn and Kurt feigned bewilderment.

“She and her assistant disappeared a while ago, but I know Pamela well enough to know that they will return. And Blaine was always talking about stopping her. “ He rubbed his eyes nervously and took a deep breath. “I came here to ask you whether he had told you anything. He had been at your place before he disappeared.”

Kurt shook his head slowly. “Sorry, Mr. Anderson, but he really didn’t say anything suspicious.” He wouldn't drag Blaine's dad into this mess as well and endanger him. That would be the last thing they needed.

The mayor nodded. “Okay. Thank you anyway.” He backed away, opening the door. Before he left, he sniffed in the air, frowning. “Why does it smell like artificialities in there?”

“That’s…that’s my mom’s new air refresher”, Finn said quickly, and before he could pose them more questions about it, Finn had already slammed the door in front of him.

“Finn!”, Kurt berated him, face palming. “You can’t just slam the door in front of Westerville’s mayor! And my best friend’s dad!”

Where he and Blaine still best friends? Honestly, Kurt didn’t want to know the answer.

“We have bigger fish to roast, dude”, Finn told him.

“It’s fry, Finn.”

“What?”

“Bigger fish to _fry_ , that’s how the saying goes.”

“Oh.”

At this moment, Kurt missed his powers more than ever. Because he really would love to stab Finn with an extra sharp icicle if he dared to ever say words such as _oh_ and _dude_ ever again.

“Whatever”, Finn continued talking. “We need to tell the rest of the New Directions about Blaine’s plans. If he really left to fight against Dr. Gloom, all alone, he would dig his own grave.”

“You are right.”, Kurt agreed.

He would never forgive himyself if something happened to Blaine. They needed to stop him, that was just for his own good.

* * *

Singing along to the latest song of Katy Perry, Blaine drove along the highway, the weapons as well as his adjusted suit were on the backseat.

“Don’t worry, mom”, he muttered in a perfidious way, looking at the map where he had circled a place with red permanent marker.  
“I will find you. And I will put a stop to your game, and if that's the last thing I will ever do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine scenes were inspired by my self isolation. I feel you, Kurt...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, my friends. Oh my, another story comes to an end...

“Okay, I scanned the last signals of Blaine’s phone, and according to them, he was on his way to New York City”, Artie told them, pointing at the flatscreen of the HQ. “Good work, Kelly.”

“ _Master Abrams, you are the true genius in here, I just followed your orders_ ”, Kelly answered.

“Aww, don’t make me blush, Kel”, Artie answered, failing when he tried to suppress a grin.

“This relationship with his robot is slowly getting creepy. And awkward”, Mercedes muttered to Kurt, and both of them needed to chuckle.

“Hey! I heard that”, Artie shouted, not looking up from his monitor in front of him. “Don’t listen to those ignorants, Kelly”, he whispered to his AI, lovingly patting the motherboard.

At this moment, Mr. Schue entered the HQ with a box, beaming. “I have great new, guys. GDEA is done constructing your modified suits. Replace your new accessories with your old ones, and then, you are ready to go.”

Finn just took his watch without a comment, walking away.

“Ermmm…thanks, Mr. Schue”, Tina said awkwardly, taking her bracelet as well. “What? No reason to be so mean to him all the time”, she said to Rachel who was glaring at her. “Sulking is not healthy.”

Mr. Schue smiled a bit. “Thank you, Tina.” He clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, guys. Now, that you can’t fly, GDEA provided us their fastest jet. It’s waiting for us outside; you can get in directly. Did you all memorize what I taught you about the handling of our high-tech weapons?”

“But Mr. Schue, that was more than three months ago”, Puck pointed out. “I already forgot everything.”

Quinn next to him facepalmed. “Of course information like this couldn’t stay in your head that long, Puckerman. Your brain must be the size of a pea. I wonder how you even made it through two and a half years of highschool.”

The agent sighed deeply. “Okay, no problem. I will just give you a short refresher course in our jet on the way to New York. But now, we really need to get going, god knows what Dr. Gloom will do to an entire city if we don’t arrive in time.”

…

Pam Anderson looked down the machine she and Terri had constructed over the years. “We almost did it, Terri. Soon, this entire city will be ours.” She rubbed her hands in a smug way.

“You worked so hard to do it, Mistress”, Terri answered, carefully touching the high-tech machine next to her. “I honestly can’t wait.”

“Yes, me neither”, Pam agreed, looking down to the city from where they were standing. They had a perfect view on a large part of the city that never slept, and it looked even more picturesque now at night.

“Mistress”, a copy of Multiplice suddenly spoke up behind them. “We have an intruder.”

Pam and the original Terri turned around. Multiplice number two was holding none other than Blaine by his collar. “He was eavesdropping to this conversation.”

“Blainey?” Pam’s eyes went wide. “What are you doing here, baby?”

Blaine craned his chin sullenly. “I am here to stop you and your sidekick, mom.”

Angry, Terri stomped her foot. “I am _nobody’s_ sidekick, alright??”

“Terri, can you let me and my son talk in private? Please?”, Pam asked, not looking away from Blaine.

The other villain nodded obediently and backed away, leaving the small room. When she was gone, Pam turned to her son, cocking her head to the side. “How did you even find out where our new hideout is?”

“Easy”, Blaine answered, crossing his arms. “You want to build up an army with superpowered people? I knew you would take a city where a lot of people had to live, why not the largest city of the US?”

He looked around and snorted. “And I also remember when we went to New York when I was seven. We watched Mamma Mia back then, but we didn’t have time for a sightseeing tour anymore, we only went to the _Statue of Liberty_.” Blaine looked out of the window, whistling. “The torch of Liberty as your new hideout? Seriously, mom?”

Pam shrugged. “Shouldn’t you feel flattered, baby? Spending time with my family in New York meant a lot to me. And in addition, we needed a city with a lot of inhabitants. Why not the biggest city of this continent?”

“This ends now, mom”, Blaine demanded, arms crossed. “What is even your plan? Give superpowers to more than eight million people? Do you think they will obey you, accept you as their leader?”

The villain laughed. “Don’t worry about that, darling. We have a plan.” She came closer to her son, taking his hands. “And I want you to join me, Blaine. Be part of this. The three of us will be unbeatable.”

Blaine ripped his hand away, scowling. “Thanks, but I’m not interested in your scheming, dear mother.” His face expression softened. “But it is not too late to let it be, mom. Please, let’s just go home and forget everything.”

“Thanks, but I’m not interested”, Pam answered coldly. She nodded to Terri behind Blaine. “Blainey, please don’t be mad at me for my actions, but they are just for your own protection.”

Two Terris behind Blaine gripped his arms, dragging him out of the room. “You know where to bring him, Multiplice.”

“Of course, Mistress”, they answered obediently.

“Wait…what?”, Blaine gasped, struggling to free himself while the doubles wanted to get him out. “Mom? MOM!”

But his mother had already went to the balcony with her machine.

Suddenly, a beam of ice froze the door which had been the only exit. The Terris all fell to the floor because they got hit as well, freeing Blaine.

“Sorry, but I am afraid that you won’t go anywhere.”

A guy landed in front of them, wearing a black armor-like mission suit and a full-face helmet.

But Blaine had already recognized the voice. He would recognize it anywhere. “Kurt? I thought you lost your powers.”

“Yes, true”, he heard Kurt’s muffled voice. “But GDEA made us new suits.” He pointed at his wrists. “In there are ice-glands. And thanks to the jetpacks, we can all fly again.”

“Awesome”, Blaine gasped, but needed to clear his throat because something came to his mind. “Kurt, about what I said to you, I am so sorry. That was just unfair and…”

Kurt lifted his hand to silence him. “Save it for later, Blaine. This really isn’t the time and the place. Outside, the others are fighting against thousands of Multiplices and your mother is about to turn the entire population of New York City into mutants.”

“Actually”, Sam who just came flying in as well, electrifying a couple of Terris on his way “mutants all have the mutant-X-gene. The more appropriate term would be metahuman.”

Even though Kurt wore his helmet, Blaine could imagine that he rolled his eyes right now. “Not now, Thunderbolt!”

Sam shrugged. “Kay”, he mumbled while he hit another handful of Terris with an electrical surge of his weapon. “That’s seriously some dope shit!”, the blond superhero muttered delightedly, looking at his glands.

Blaine could no longer just stand around and stare. Now, it was time to intervene. He rolled up his sleeve, pushing the blue button like he had read in the manual Kelly had sent him.

In the next moment, he wore the suit he had modified a few days ago.

Kurt gaped at him. “Is this… _my_ suit?”

“Was”, Blaine corrected him, blasting two Terris with one of the weapons he had in his belt. “I personalized it a bit, as you can see.”

“Suits you”, Kurt needed to admit, and Blaine was sure he had seen a smirk underneath his helmet.

“Where are all these Multiplices even coming from?”, Tina who also had arrived in the meantime wondered. “Everytime I beat one of them, three Multiplices return. It’s kind of creepy.”

“I don’t know”, Kurt heard Artie’s voice in his helmet headset say desperately. “I have no solution. I am nothing without my superpowers.”

“ _Master Abrams, now is not the time to have a breakdown_ ”, Kelly said. “ _You are a genius; you wrote the programming code that brought me to life._ ”

“When I still had super intelligence”, Artie answered contritely. “Now, I am just a boring cripple, nothing more.”

“ _Get your act together, Arthur Jonathan Abrams_ ”, Kelly said in her monotonous voice but kind of sounded reproachful. “ _Everyone is believing in you, and of course, I do as well. It’s time to be a hero again._ ”

“You…you believe in me?”, Artie asked.

“ _Yes, I do. But now, we need to find a solution for that problem. What do you do if the problem factor is able to reproduce within milliseconds?_ ”

“We…we take care of the main source”, Artie mumbled thoughtfully. “Yes, of course! We need to find the real Terri Schuester! And there is only one person who can. Kelly, you are a genius!”

“ _No, Master. You are. You found the solution, I didn’t_.”

“Would you please stop with that annoying soap opera?”, Santana’s voice suddenly said. “We can all hear you, and I have a deadly weapon in my hands right now. So don’t even think about distracting my while I am trying to focus on offing that fake blond bitch!”

“Sorry, guys” Artie mumbled bashfully, turning off the microphone. He turned to Agent Schue with his wheelchair, determined. “Mr. Schue, we need your help.”

…

“You look like a Power Ranger”, Blaine commented while he and Kurt were about to shoot at a dozen of Multiplices.

Kurt snorted disdainfully. “Please, I have way more style. Power Rangers are nothing more than fashion disasters.”

“We need to get to mom again. But these Multiplices are making it impossible for us. They don’t want us to go past them”, Blaine groaned, dodging a hit of Multiplice.

“We are going to help you, man”, Sam said, hitting three Terris at once. “We will take care of them.”

“Are you sure?”, Kurt asked doubtfully, looking at his teammates.

“Yes, boo”, Mercedes answered, winking while she fought back another Terri with her lance. “Go!”

At the same time, Rachel screamed with a modified loudspeaker on her suit and a couple of Terris covered their ears in pain.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand, and the duo headed back to the torch of Liberty while all the other New Directions behind them were still fighting.

When they arrived at the balcony, Pam was about to make the last adjustments. She smiled when she turned around. “Boys! You are just in time for the big spectacle!”

“Mom, you are making a big mistake!”, Blaine said, coming closer to her.

“Blaine is right. There are going to be drastic consequences”, Kurt agreed. “What if people are going to die?”

“Icicle, as I can see, you are in good health”, Pam sneered, eyeing his new suit. “You look like those creepy Power Rangers my sons loved to play with when they were little.”

Kurt pouted. “That was a low blow, Dr. Gloom. You know exactly that my fashion style is fabulous.”

“Stop it!” Pam stepped closer to her machine. “Nothing will stop me now, so don’t even try, okay?”

When she was about to turn on the device, another voice called out: “Don’t do it! Please!”

The trio turned around, and Pam’s eyes widened. “C…Cooper?”

“You never told me how hot your big brother is”, Kurt whispered to Blaine who rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Kurt needed to smirk. He had never seen Blaine roll his eyes before.

“Wh…What are _you_ doing here?”, Pam asked, visibly flabbergasted. “How do you know I am here?”

“Blaine told us.” Behind Cooper, Matthew Anderson appeared, looking concerned. “Darling, what you are about to do is a big mistake!”

“Dad is right”, Cooper agreed with the same concern written all over his face. “That’s not you. Mom, you are kind, you would never do something like this.”

“How do you know what I am able to do and what not?!”, she suddenly screamed shrilly. She pointed at Cooper, fuming. “After you graduated, you never even thought about returning home for once.

You never called me, you never even texted me on my birthday or on Mother’s day, you pretended I don’t exist anymore.

No, your acting career was more important to you than your own mother.”

She then pointed at her husband, her finger was trembling a bit. “And concerning you, Mister, after you became Westerville’s mayor, it was like I turned invisible to you.

You just came and left again without even talking to me, you went to endless business trips and you preferred hanging with your boys instead of spending relaxed evenings with your wife.

You didn’t even notice when I started to use your lab more and more.

You just ignored all my cries for help. Until they were no cries for helps anymore.” Pam laughed bitterly, ruffling her dark hair. ”Do you think I would have turned to Dr. Gloom if anyone even cared about me?”

Cooper and Matthew froze when they heard Pam’s harsh words, and Kurt needed to gasp. Wow, what a perfect family.

“And what about me, mom?”, Blaine asked quietly. “How did I deceive you? How did I contribute to your…your…change?”

Pam’s face expression softened. “You didn’t, Blainey. You are still a kid, you didn’t contribute to anything. I don’t blame you.”

“But you need to!”, Blaine suddenly shouted almost desperately. “I turn seventeen in less than four months, I can take on responsibility! Stop handling me with child gloves, goddammit!”

“Your mother is right, son”, Matthew spoke up, looking sad. “You are still a kid, nobody blames you. I am to blame.

And I am so, so sorry about all that, Pammie. That you felt lonely and left alone.

You are depressive, darling. You need help, and I will make sure that you get some.”

“I totally agree with dad”, Cooper added, looking remorseful. “I am sorry I never went home after I graduated. I’m going to change, I promise.

We will all spend more time together, maybe I will even find a new job in Ohio although I would rather prefer Hollywood…”

Matthew elbowed him, and Cooper yelped. “I changed my mind. Yay, Ohio!”, he said sheepishly, rubbing his ribs in pain.

Pam’s face expression softened, and she looked close to tears. “You would do that for me?”

The three other Andersons nodded.

For a while, it looked like she would give in.

“That’s so cute of you. But unfortunately, your remorse comes way too late.” With that, she lifted her scepter, blasting Cooper as well as her husband.

The both of them fell to the floor, unconscious.

“No”, Blaine said quietly, stumbling to his brother and his dad. “No!”, he shouted.

Kurt turned to Pam, scowling. “This time, you definitely, went too far. Attacking your own family that wants your best? What a gutless move!”

Pam snorted disdainfully. “If they were family, they would care about me. But they don’t.”

“They came to you to talk you out of this, taking all risks!”, Kurt shouted. “They apologized! They promised to change! What the hell is wrong with you?”

For a while, Pam looked down, biting her lip when she looked at her sobbing son who was leaning over his dad and his older brother. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. She looked almost…conflicted.

But then, her face expression hardened again. She blinked back the tears.

“Listen, kid, I am not in the mood to listen to that nonsense. That’s none of your business” She lifted her scepter, wanting to blast Kurt as well.

Kurt lifted his hands to attack her with an ice beam but frowned when it didn’t work. “What the…why aren’t the glands working?”, he muttered to himself.

“Empty batteries?”, Pam scoffed, smirking.

Now, she looked like the old Dr. Gloom again.

Evil.

Ruthless.

Diabolic.

“Shame on the GDEA. Did they construct your weapons with toddlers?” She hit Kurt with a beam of her scepter, and the glands fell down. “Oh, too bad. I broke your toys!”

When she hit him with another beam, the jetpack on his back started smoking. “Oh, I am so sorry, Icicle.”, Pam added, not sounding sorry at all. “I didn’t mean to break your equipment. Where did you get them from? Toys R Us? ”

Kurt forced himself to calm down. He lost his main weapons and his jetpack. No reason to flip out.

When Pam came closer, he retrieved one of his last weapons, pointing it at her. “Stay away, Dr. Gloom!”

Why did he feel so weak all of a sudden? “ _Warning, suit got damaged_ ”, a voice suddenly said into his headset. “ _Get to the jet as soon as possible_.”

Oh no. Dr Gloom must have damaged his suit. Only one crack in his armor could be fatal.

Due to his feeling of faintness, Kurt fell to the ground, forcing himself to point the weapon at Pam. He couldn’t call the others for help, his mission wristband got damaged as well when he got hit.

“I pictured this moment for so long”, Pam smiled when she came closer, scepter in hand. “One of my arch enemies on the floor, and I am about to beat him. Or her. I don’t even know why my son likes you.”

“Does he?”, Kurt asked faintly, close to passing out.

Pam nodded. “He was only talking about you all the time, everything else seemed to be unimportant all of a sudden.” She yawned. “But this ends now. My scepter is charged fully right now. Bye bye, Icicle.” She pointed the scepter at Kurt, shooting a strong blast out of it.

 _Well, it’s over_ , Kurt thought bitterly. _This time, it really is over._

“NOO!”, someone else roared. Blaine came sprinting to Kurt, pushing him out of the way and getting hit instead.

The blast was so strong it threw Blaine a few feet away – and that he fell off the torch of Liberty.

Kurt’s eyes widened when he realized what just happened.

Pam, having paled, froze and fell to her knees, dropping the scepter, downright shocked.

Without even thinking, Kurt got up on trembling legs, still weakened, and ran to the edge of the balcony, leapt onto the bannister – and jumped after Blaine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Terri sat on the head of Liberty, absentmindedly looking up the star covered sky. “Will”, she said without turning around. “I knew you would find me, the original Terri. Your powers brought you here, right?”

Agent Schue cocked his eyebrows when he climbed up to her. “Terri, please. It’s not too late to forfeit.”

The villain laughed bitterly. “Don’t try to fool me, Will. It _is_ too late, and we both know that.”

“It’s never too late to do the right thing.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Agent Schue flinched at her harsh words.

Tears were running down the blonde’s face. “You broke up with me just because of these darned New Directions, and because of Pillsbury, right?”

“What are you even talking about?”

Terri shook her head slowly, wiping away her tears. “Think about it, Will. Before you met this ginger bitch, everything was alright. Before you and the government founded the New Directions, I was important to you.”

“That’s…that’s not true!”, Agent Schue countered, suddenly angry. He stepped closer to her, eyes narrowed. “ _You_ were the one who destroyed everything! You lied to me, you used me, and you fooled me for years!”

“Just because I love you!”

Agent Schue laughed bitterly. “This is no love anymore. This is just madness.”

For while, they were just staring at each other with hostile frowns. But then, Terri got up and retrieved her weapon. “If that’s the case, don’t consider me your friend or wife anymore. Consider me your enemy.”, she said coldly.

“I will never fight against you, Terri, you know that”, Will whispered painfully. "You know that I can't."

“Too bad for you”, she spat, pointing the weapon at him. “Your goodnaturedness has always been your biggest weakness. It will be easier for me to eliminate you.”

With these words, she pulled the trigger, blasting her former husband so that he fell to the floor. Blood was running down his forehead when he propped himself up.

“What are you waiting for?!”, Terri screamed, her hands were trembling when she clutched the weapon and pointed it at him again. “Fight! Fight like a man!”

Agent Schue wiped the blood off his face. “You know my answer, Terri. I am an honorable man; I have my principles. And those principles don’t allow me to fight against you.”

Terri scoffed. “Why, Will? Why are you doing this, again and again? I am no good person, but you are still acting like I am." She stepped closer to him, one hand on her hip. "Why didn’t you tell them the truth? You could have done it, but you didn’t.”

“Terri…”

“No!”, Terri suddenly screamed. “You knew that someone broke into the GDEA the day the meteorite struck those kids. You knew that this someone manipulated the drones so that they would say that the entire Winfield forest was empty, although those kids were still at this place. You knew that _I_ did it. _I_ endangered those kids’ lives” Again, tears were streaming down her face. “ _I_ am the real monster in this story, but for some reason, you took all the blame.”

“Because I _am_ to blame!”, Mr. Schue shouted. “I wouldn’t have relied on what the drones said, I should have sent some men to this place! But I didn’t! And yes, I knew that you manipulated the data, but not because Dr. Gloom told you so. You did it to impress Pam, right? But when it didn’t go according to plan, you kept it to yourself, you forced yourself to forget it.”

Terri sobbed, the weapon still in her hands. “I didn’t want that, Will. Those kids...their lives changed forever. They are too young, too young, and they hate you because of something _I_ have done. You made them the heroes they are today and you don’t deserve their treatment. And maybe…” She sniffed “…maybe, I was jealous.”

“But you can make up for it, Terri”, Agent Schue said softly. “Drop the weapon. Please.”

“I…I…” Terri wiped away the last tears. “I am sorry, but I have to do that.” When she was about to pull the trigger – she got blasted instead.

Agent Schue turned his head – and was surprised to see Ms. Pillsbury standing next to her and dropping her gun.

“Will!” The ginger woman rushed to the agent whose face was full of blood. She kneeled down and put his face on her lap, shaking him softly. “Will! Are you okay?”

“Emma”, he said faintly. “Why…why are you here?”

“I just…I just couldn’t stay behind. I needed to help somehow. Because I care about you, Will, a lot”, she confessed. "I was worried sick about you."

She helped him get to his feet and supported him so that he couldn’t fall down again. “You just came here because of me?”, Agent Schue asked, rubbing his blood-stained face.

Ms. Pillsbury looked at him with her big hazel eyes. “Yes.” And in the next moment, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

It almost felt like flying when Kurt fell down and the ground came closer to him.

Before people died, they allegedly saw their entire life in front of their eyes. But all Kurt could see were Blaine’s widened eyes when he got a grip on his hand.

At least, he would memorize his beautiful hazel eyes before he leapt to his death.

It was funny how peaceful he felt right now. Almost like back then shortly after the meteorite had struck and he thought that they all got killed.

But instead…

He got superpowers, he could contribute to make this world a saver place, he found new friends...

…and he found Blaine.

And that was more than enough.

Now, it felt as if he was levitating instead of falling. The feeling of weakness was gone, just like that. Maybe, that was some kind of delirium before he died or something.

“Kurt?”, he suddenly heard Blaine’s voice next to him.

Kurt reopened his eyes.

_Oh gaga._

They were not falling anymore. They were _flying_. Okay, technically, _he_ was, but that didn't matter right now.

“You got your powers back!”, Blaine said excitedly. “But…but how?”

“Artie and Kelly must have cleaned up the atmosphere completely now”, Kurt answered and took off his stupid helmet, still stunned about how close he had been to dying.

For a while, they just levitated in midair, and Kurt grabbed Blaine tighter. “What were you thinking?”, he started ranting. “Pushing me out of the way to get hit? Are you nuts?!”

Blaine cocked his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Says the one who jumped after me although he didn’t have any powers.”

“But that’s my job”, Kurt countered. “You know, to save people.”

“And you think I will just stand next to you, watching while you risk your life, day by day?”, Blaine retorted. “I felt… so _alive_ when we blasted all the Multiplices. I felt something like completion when I saved that little girl back then at the mall. I won’t no longer stand by, doing nothing, especially if you are in danger.”

Kurt’s eyes shimmered a bit. “That’s…that’s…”

“Dumb? Careless? Say it.”

“…the cutest thing someone has ever said to me”, he ended his sentence.

At this moment, Blaine couldn’t help it. He leaned over, finally kissing the boy he loved. Kurt seemed to be surprised first but requited the kiss after a couple of seconds.

“About time”, someone next to them said, and Kurt pulled away.

Next to them, Mercedes and Rachel were flying, helmets under their armpits and grinning. “We wondered who would make the first step. You owe me fifteen bucks, Berry”, Mercedes said, wiggling her eyebrows excitedly.

Rachel sighed melodramatically. “At least, I got to see their first kiss.”

“Shouldn’t you fight against thousands of Multiplices right now?”, Kurt said, wanting to get rid of them.

Gosh, right now, he wanted to do more with Blaine than just kissing, and he could tell that Blaine seemed to share that sentiment, according to his lustful glances. He wondered whether there was a silent corner within the Statue of Liberty where they could withdraw and…

Rachel shook her head, oblivious to Kurt's wild dreams. “When Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury took down the original Multiplice, her copies vanished in thin air.”

“Let’s go, we have unfinished business to do with that Gloom-bitch”, Mercedes said, pointing to the balcony.

Kurt sighed deeply because he really would have loved to do something else right now, screw Dr. Gloom. “Okay.”

When the four of them arrived on the top, the rest of the New Directions plus Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were already surrounding Pam. “Give it up, Mrs. Anderson”, Agent Schue said when he went over, confiscating the scepter while Ms. Pillsbury handcuffed her. “It’s over.”

Pam's face lit up a bit when she saw that Blaine was in good health. But then, she turned to the agent again, scowling. “Oh no, Agent Schue, it just began.”

“What do you mean by that?”, Finn asked, arms crossed.

“The machine that radiates the same energy as the meteorite that hit you will be set off in less than two minutes. And there is nothing you can do; the timer is already set.”

“Can’t you stop the timer?”, Rachel wanted to know. “You must have a back up plan in case you didn’t want to set your plan into action for some reason.”

The main villain laughed humorlessly. “Sirenia, I worked on that plan for more than twenty years. Do you think I considered that I will change my mind just like that? Of course, I did not.”

“Ooh, sheesh”, Sam muttered, exchanging panicked glances with Puck and Mike next to him. “And what now?”

Santana ignited her hands. “What do you think? We are going to blow that thing up!” With that, she threw fireballs into the machine.

Brittany clapped excitedly. “Yay! I love destroying things!” With that, she shape shifted into a giant gorilla and started hitting the machine.

Sam joined them, creating electric shockwaves with his hands, just like Rachel with her supersonic scream.

“Do you think it will work?”, Kurt asked, cocking his eyebrows.

“Let’s find out”, Blaine answered, retrieving his weapon and supporting the rest of the New Directions.

Kurt shrugged before he flew over to his friends and started shooting ice beams out of his hands.

“It’s getting a few cracks!”, Quinn noticed when she blasted the machine for the hundredth time. “I think it works!”

“Give everything, Aggie”, Mercedes said, patting her weapon and blasting her target. At that, Kurt cocked his eyebrows. “You _named_ your weapon?”

His friends nodded. “Yeah, why not? As long as I didn’t have powers, Aggie had been a loyal friend to me.”

“Now, I feel offended”, Kurt pouted while he threw icicles into the machine. “Replacing your best friend with a weapon, incredible.”

“If you need a new bestie, tell me”, Rachel whispered to him, winking.

Kurt needed to laugh at that. “That was a good one, Berry.”

“Actually, that was no…”

“Guys!”, Mr. Schue cut off Rachel, looking concerned and pointing at the machine. Right now, the machine made weird noises, and smoke was coming out of it as well.

“Is it supposed to do that?”, Tina whispered to Mike, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

Mike just shrugged helplessly.

“I think it’s about to explode. Quick, get into the jet!”, Artie told everyone, pointing at the jet he (or more exactly, Kelly) had navigated next to the torch of Liberty.

Finn took Cooper in one arm and Mr. Anderson in the other and flew to the jet. “Hurry!”, he told his teammates, looking concerned when the noises got louder.

Agent Schue carried Terri in his arms while Ms. Pillsbury led a handcuffed Pam who followed her obediently.

Kurt was among the last people who wanted to get in board when something came to his mind. His eyes widened, and he made a beeline for the torch.

“Kurt!”, he heard Blaine’s voice, and when he turned around, he saw that Blaine had followed him.

“What are you…?”

“The scepter”, Kurt said breathlessly. “The scepter is still here. I don’t want to know what will happen during the explosion with its energy.”

He spotted the scepter – right next to the machine which was beeping and blinking dangerously. Kurt really didn’t want to know what that was supposed to mean.

When he was about to lift the weapon, he felt dizzy again and needed to lean on the bannister next to him.

“Wait, let me carry this”, Blaine said immediately, taking the scepter from him. “The layer of meteorite doesn’t affect me.”

Kurt threw him a grateful glance, and Blaine took his hand. “We need to get out before this thing blows up.”

Hands intertwined, the boys wanted to head back to the jet, but it was already to late. Because at this moment, the machine behind them blew up, and everything went black.

…

“Is he still alive?”, someone asked, and Kurt recognized Mercedes’ anxious voice.

“Well, I know a way to find out”, Santana answered, smug. “Just slap him hard across the face.”

“No…”, Kurt said faintly, slowly opening his eyes. “Please, don’t slap me.” He blinked, recognizing the surroundings of the ward station of the HQ. In the next moment, Rachel and Mercedes hugged him at once, and he almost suffocated.

“What were you thinking?”, Agent Schue asked him, looking worried. “You could have gotten hurt, or worse.”

“I can’t get hurt, Mr. Schue”, Kurt answered. “And I couldn’t let the scepter get blown up along with Dr. Gloom’s machine.”

He sat up jerkily, looking around. “Where is Blaine? Is he hurt?”

Ms. Pillsbury shook her head. “No, as far as I know, he isn’t hurt that badly. But he is resting at the ward station as well.”

Kurt got up with shaky legs. “I need to see him.”

“Dude, shouldn’t you rest or something? You got hit by an explosion of a super dangerous machine.”, Finn frowned, scratching his head worriedly.

“I am a big boy, Finn”, Kurt said when he wanted to get out. “An indestructible big boy with superpowers. I think I am fine.” He pointed at his entourage before he got into Blaine’s section. “Would you please give us some privacy?”

“Ooh, someone wants to get down to business with his loverboy”, Santana muttered, cocking her eyebrows when she and all the other New Directions left.

Kurt rolled his eyes before he opened the curtains that separated the ward station. “Hey”, he said softly to Blaine who was lying on the bed, reading something.

His head was bandaged, but apart from that, he looked fine. “Hey.” He looked up from the newspaper. “How does it feel like having saved the world?”

“You also contributed to the mission, Blaine. _We_ saved the world”, Kurt corrected him, sitting down on his bed. “But before we saved it, there was something else I wanted to do.”

“Which was?”, Blaine asked him teasingly.

Kurt leaned down, softly kissing him on his lips. When he pulled away, Blaine was staring at him with widened eyes. And then, he grabbed Kurt and kissed him back.

This time, they didn’t stop for a while. And while they kissed, Kurt wondered why he didn’t do that sooner. Because kissing Blaine was feeling like he was on fire. Like he was…

Suddenly, Blaine pulled away jerkily and his eyes widened. “Kurt! Watch out!”

And then, everything happened so quickly. A part from the lamp was falling down to them, and Blaine instinctively threw his hands up to protect themselves.

When Kurt wanted to shoot ice beams out of his hands, the piece flew to the other direction.

Blaine’s eyes widened in shock when he looked at his hands. “What the…?”

“…heck just happened?”, Kurt ended his sentence, stunned. “Blaine”, he said breathlessly. “You have powers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, to be honest, I didn't plan to give powers to Blaine, it was a spontaneous decision
> 
> Next Time, I'm gonna upload the epilogue and after that, it will be over...  
> *sob*


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Why do we get a key to Lima?”, Brittany asked Kurt when they were waiting backstage before the ceremony took place. “We can’t even open anything with it.”

“It’s a symbol, Britt”, Kurt explained patiently.

“We saved the world, and they just give as a fake key?”, Puck pouted, stuffing his hands into his pants. “That’s kinda ungrateful.”

“Puck, you get payed more than generously, you get to work with GDEA’s best technology and now, you are complaining because you don’t get more? Incredible”, Quinn muttered, shaking her head.

At this moment, they were told to enter the stage, and Quinn quickly shut her mouth.

“Don’t forget to look great on stage”, Blaine told Kurt and quickly pecked him on his cheek.

“As long as my boyfriend doesn’t destroy it with his magnetism manipulation”, Kurt winked “, I will be fine.”

_-Flashback-_

_Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes were still widened. “Wh…What?”_

_“Oh my gosh”, Kurt whispered. “The scepter. During the explosion, you held the scepter. Maybe, you got its energy.”_

_At this moment, Artie came rolling in. “Ms. Pillsbury sent me to check your vitals” He cocked his head to the side when he saw the other two boys’ stunned face expressions. “You look like you have just seen a ghost.”_

_“Blaine got powers”, Kurt explained, still flabbergasted._

_Artie’s eyes widened as well. “Are you kidding me? That’s awesome!” He beamed when he rolled over to his bed. “Blaine Warbler, we need to make some tests. Now.”_

_-End of Flashback-_

“Stop that”, Rachel said, annoyed and dragged him away. “We have fans that are awaiting us.”

Kurt blew Blaine a few kisses before he entered the stage as well.

None other than Matthew Anderson was waiting for them at the podium, beaming at them, just like Agent Schue next to him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am more than honored to give this speech”, he started. “As you know, I decided to abdicate from my position as Westerville’s mayor because of the happenings of the past days.

My wife, Pamela Anderson, formerly Dr. Gloom, suffers severe depressions and I can assure you that she gets help from our best psychologists. She won’t be a threat to us anymore, I promise.

But when she was, this group of young men and women protected this city and also the entire world with their lives.

They couldn’t use their powers, but nevertheless, they decided not to give up. They risked their lives for all of us.

This city needs heroes like the New Directions. Heroes who will fight against the evil.

Agent William Schuester, their leader, trained and helped them, he was, and still is, an important part.

We need heroes like the New Directions all over the world, that’s why…” Mr. Anderson nodded to the mayor of Lima behind him. “…we decided to open an academy, the first school worldwide for superheroes.

Because owning extraordinary abilities doesn't make the person a superhero. People become superheroes by springing into action, by using their talents for a good purpose.

This school will not only be an academy to train superheroes, but also a highschool where extraordinary people can be themselves. Of course, the identities of all students and teachers will be kept secret in order to protect them from criminals."

People at the audience cheered, and Kurt exchanged surprised glances with his teammembers. This was new information to them.

"It’s also important to us that this academy stays partly a conventional High School that prepares future superheroes for the balancing act between superhero life and normal life.

Because we all don’t need to forget that all these kids are still human.”

He nodded to the New Directions behind him and glanced back to Blaine who was backstage. Kurt remembered when they told him that his son got superpowers. They thought that he was close to a heart attack because of his reaction.

But now, he seemed to have digested the news.

“Mr. President, a few experts and I talked about who should be Principal of this special school, and we unanimously decided on Agent William Schuester.”

Agent Schue’s eyes widened in surprise. “Me? But…?”

“No, Agent Schuester”, Mr. Anderson smirked. “There is no other person who is more qualified than you. You trained the first superhero group worldwide, and you were successful. Mr. President shares my opinion, by the way.”

Again, people clapped and cheered, and so did the New Directions behind him.

“I…I feel honored”, Agent Schue mumbled into the microphone when he stepped to the podium. “To all future superheroes out there: I also have been an insecure boy back then that didn’t know what to do with his powers.

I know how you feel like right now: Misunderstood and scared.

But this school is an important milestone for extraordinary people like you.

For people who didn't find a place in this world yet.

And I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”

There was a standing ovation when people applauded, and Kurt needed to grin when he saw his bullies among the clapping people.

They had absolutely no idea.

Tomorrow in school, they would slushie him again. But somehow, Kurt couldn’t care less.

* * *

_-Six months later-_

~~Kurt Hummel hated highschool.~~ Kurt Hummel _loved_ highschool.

Why?

 ~~He hated the jocks who dumped him into dumpsters day by day. He hated those dumb popular kids that _slushied_ him every freaking day.~~

\- Not only because he and his teammembers were something like stars at the Superhero Academy, given that all students knew their identities and also that they saved the world a couple of times. Because of that, people were treating them like gods and godesses.

 ~~He rolled his eyes when Santana Lopez, one of the popular cheerios, eyed his clothes and laughed at him.~~ "Hey, Lady!" On his way to his locker, Kurt high-fived with Santana who was wearing the cheerleader outfit of the new school. They had no name yet, but Kurt hoped that they wouldn't call it like a cereal brand.

"Hello, Satan", he greeted her back, smirking. "See you at 'glee' later."

\- Not only because he was a senior now and had only one year left until he would head to New York.

\- Not only because of his super awesome boyfriend who was waiting for him by his locker every day, with a hot Non-Fat Mocha.

~~His life sucked.~~

“You know you shouldn’t have done this, right?”, he just told Blaine when he took the cup from his hands and pecked him on his cheek. “The both of us could have flied to the Lima Bean.”

“I know”, Blaine answered. “But I like it more like that.”

“I love you so much”, Kurt beamed, freezing his mocha slightly so that he didn’t burn his tongue.

“And I love you”, Blaine answered when they arrived at his locker, touching it, and the door flew open.

Kurt cocked his eyebrows. “I wonder whether I will ever get used to this.”

“Well, you better.”, Blaine answered, beaming, closing the locker door with the flick of his hand. “Magnetic powers do rock.”

“You didn’t say that in the first few days when all the forks, knives, spoons and keys came flying to you and stuck to your body”, Kurt chuckled, remembering when his boyfriend didn’t have a grip on his powers.

“Don’t remind me of that.”, Blaine scowled, levitating a few feet over the floor. “Race you!”, he shouted, speeding across the hallway.

Kurt rolled his eyes but took off himself and followed him, smiling. “As if you could win. I have these powers longer than you!”

Here at the Superhero Academy, they could do whatever they wanted to. Nobody even blinked when someone shot laser beams out of the eyes or, shape shifted into a tiger (like Brittany right now), or, in Kurt’s and Blaine’s case, flew along the hallway.

When they arrived at their destination, they almost bumped into Mercedes and Rachel.

“Be careful where you fly”, Mercedes laughed, bringing a shriveled rose back to live on her way.

“You could hurt someone”, Rachel added, hands on her hips. But in fact, she was laughing as well.

“I wonder what Mr. Schue wanted to talk about”, Kurt said when he sat down at their places of their new, more modern and spacious HQ, and Blaine took a seat next to him.

In the next moment, Agent Schue came in with Ms. Pillsbury and a small group of people in tow.

“Alright, guys. As you can see, we have guests, some members of the _Junior New Directions_. They want to see how we work.” He nodded to them, smiling. “Why don’t you introduce yourselves shortly?”

A brown-haired boy stepped forwards. “Hi, my name is Ryder. My superpower is laser beam vision.”

"I'm Rory", a boy with an Irish accent said. "Teleportation."

“I am Sugar”, a brown-haired girl with pastel colored clothes spoke up. “I can look into the past and the future. And I am better than all of you.”

“She and Rachel would get along very well”, Quinn muttered with a scowl, and Santana next to her chuckled. Kurt was convinced that she was still bitter about that Finn had decided on Rachel, not on her.

“I am Unique”, a black girl said, “And I can manipulate and create illusions.”

“Jake”, a black boy muttered. “I can generate force fields.”

“That’s my bro”, Puck said proudly, crossing his arms.

Tina laughed a bit. “You didn’t know about him for almost eighteen years.” At that, Puck shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m Kitty”, a blonde introduced herself, looking at her nails, slightly bored. “I can manipulate light.”

“Marley”, a shy girl said. “I am an empath.”

“You all do have interesting abilities”, Agent Schue said, impressed. “And I am sure you all are going to be great heroes in the near future.”

“One year ago, we were as clueless as you”, Kurt explained, smiling when he thought back about what had happened.

It felt like yesterday when the meteorite almost struck them, these were the good old times, okay, not really. And yes, they learned that Agent Schue had nothing to do with the accident.

And to be honest, Kurt felt bad because he and the other New Directions had treated him like trash. But luckily, they left it behind after they had apologized to their mentor who had just waved it off.

“But soon, you will get used to all that, we promise”, Tina added. “And now with the superhero academy, it all got easier.”

Marley still looked doubtful. “I don’t know whether I could be a heroine. Whether people will even take me serious.”

“They will, as soon as you fight against your rival on a TV show”, Mercedes smirked, and Kurt needed to bite back his laughter when they high-fived.

Quinn and Rachel both threw them killing glances at that.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands. “Alright, guys, let’s get going! Sue and Shannon prepared a new exercise at our training hall.”

Coach Sylvester was the new coach of the superhero sports program, alongside with Coach Beiste (although sparks were flying), and Kurt needed to admit that they were actually doing a good job, although he got aching muscles the day after their feared routines.

“Get your lazy ass moving, Porcelain, or do I need to do it for you?”, Coach Sylvester said at this moment via her megaphone, and Kurt looked up. He quickly followed the others to the hall, because seriously, he didn’t want to find out whether she was serious.

…

“Only one year left together”, Blaine said when they were snuggling on his couch. “After one year, you will go to New York, chase your dreams, and I will still be stuck in Lima.”

Kurt pecked him on his cheek. “Someone needs to show the newbies how to keep Lima save after we graduated, right, _Argent_?”

At that, Blaine needed to sigh. “You are right. But I am still going to miss you, _Icicle_.”

“We are going to be fine. And I can fly over to Lima any time, and you to New York.”

Blaine kissed Kurt on his forehead. “At least something.”

“But hey, we have one year left until that is going to happen”, Kurt pointed out. “Let’s enjoy it!”

“You are right”, Blaine sighed, kissing him across the jawline. He looked up. “Where do you want to go now? Paris? Or Milano? I think I’m in the mood for pizza.”

Kurt chuckled. “We have been to Europe yesterday, Blaine”, he smiled. “And besides, our parents will be mad at us if we do trips at night again.”

“Please?”, Blaine said, making puppy dog eyes.

When he did that, Kurt smacked his upper arm, laughing. Blaine knew exactly that he could manipulate him like that. “Alright, alright. But this time, let’s go to Asia. How about…Singapore?”

Blaine got up and levitated over the floor. “Sounds like a plan.”

“But not as Kurt and Blaine, that would be boring”, Kurt laughed, and pressed the blue button of his wristband. “As _Icicle_ and _Argent_.”

“Ookay”, Blaine said, changing into his superhero suit as well. “Although I'm not really in the mood to give autographs. Or to take photos with little kids. But whatever you want, dear boyfriend.”

Suddenly, their mission wristbands beeped.

“Icicle? Argent?”, Artie…No, _Brainwave_ said. “We have another emergency. A new bad guy making trouble. He took a few hostages.”

Kurt nodded. “We are on our way, Brainwave.”

“Perfect. I will send you the coordinates.”

“Seems like our little adventure has to wait”, Blaine muttered, looking at the coordinates of his hologram.

Kurt shrugged, and smiled. “As long as I am with you, I don’t care.”

“I feel the same”, Blaine admitted, smiling goofily. He took Kurt’s hand. “Come on. Those hostages need to be saved.”

In the next moment, the duo flew out of the window and to the stars, hands intertwined.

One year ago, Kurt thought that this schoolyear was just going to be like all the other years. But he got so much more than he hoped for, and he did not only mean his powers.

~~You see, the bullying wasn't the only thing Kurt disliked in his life. It was also the emptiness, the colorlessness and the monotony. He just had a feeling that life didn't hold anything exciting in store for him.~~

One year ago, Kurt was wrong: Life held so much more in store for him. And he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over now....  
> *Crying my eyes out*
> 
> Thank you for having read this story, you are great!!
> 
> See you next time (maybe)
> 
> XOXO your princess
> 
> UPDATE: I wrote a one shot that takes place after this story. It's called Switcheroo, please check it out xD


End file.
